Tantei no Rabu
by keumcchi
Summary: Len, seorang detektif muda yang tamvan nan berbakat menurut opini sepihak, masih awam dalam dunia merah muda. Kisah hidupnya yang begitu-begitu saja berubah ketika ada seorang anak baru di sekolahnya yang menarik perhatiannya, dan membuatnya ketiban cinta.
1. Air Putih Rasa Terima Kasih

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future

Tantei no Rabu © Keumcchi

* * *

 **Genre(s):**

Humor (gagal), Mystery (abal)

 _Romance soon_

* * *

 **Warning(s):**

OOC, AU, jayusness, gajeness, typo(s), lo-gue zone

* * *

 **Tantei no Rabu**

 **Part √1**

by Keumcchi

.

.

"Target sudah ditemukan," ujar seorang detektif shota bersurai kuning sambil mengintai target. Jambul kuningnya menyembul dari topi ala Sherlock Holmes KW super yang ia beli di pasar kaget. Ia bersandar di balik pohon besar, sesekali mengintip ke arah target yang berada di bawah bayangan rerimbunan dedaunan dan duduk dengan wajah tak berdosa.

" _Krssk- Jarak dengan target?"_ terdengar suara nge _bass_ dari _walkie talkie_ yang ia bawa.

"5 meter," ujarnya. "Kapan saja gue siap!"

" _Sergap!"_

Detektif shota itu langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian, lari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju target yang menoleh terkejut saat mendengar gemerusuk keras dari semak-semak.

"MEONG!" seru si target yang ternyata siluman kucing, menyakar detektif muda itu. Eh, itu kucing beneran, deng!

"Aduh! Gue dicakar!" seru detektif itu. "Ini kucing minta dilindes banget, sih!"

Tau-tau saja seseorang dengan warna surai sama seperti detektif shota itu datang menghampiri. Ia memakai baju polisi. Tanpa banyak omong, ia menjitak detektif itu tanpa ampun. "Kalau kucing itu dilindes, kita nggak bakal dapat bayaran, Len sayang."

Detektif shota itu meringis. "Sayang-sayang _pala_ lo _peyang_!"

.

* * *

Di rumah kontrakan, pukul dua pangkat tiga **,** malam hari. Sepi, sunyi, senyap.

Len, seorang detektif muda yang tamvan nan berbakat menurut opini sepihak, sedang mengaso di rumah kontrakan abang sepupunya, Leon. Abang Leon saat ini sedang tidak di rumah, meninggalkan Len di kontrakan merajut sepi. Semua ini karena adanya panggilan tugas dari kantor polisi tempat Leon bekerja.

Iya, yang tadi polisi itu Leon yang lagi _part-time_ jadi polisi divisi penyelidikan kasus bagian _volunteer_ —sukarelawan atau bisa dibilang sebagai "umpan" saat sedang menyelidiki kasus. Berat memang kerjaannya. Yah, hidup memang kejam. Entah apa yang membawanya menjadi seorang polisi part-time. Dengan warna rambut mentereng dan wajah yang cukup tamvan, seharusnya ia sudah terkenal sebagai host paling laku di salah satu bar ngehitz di Crypton City.

Malam-malam begini, apalagi berduaan di rumah kontrakan, sebenarnya bukan suasana yang cocok buat bocah detektif sok keren itu. Eh, jangan mikir yang iya-iya dulu. Saat ini Len berduaan sama adiknya, alias kembarannya. Namanya Rin, dan muka mereka mirip banget—namanya juga kembar. Perbedaannya paling cuma kadar otak aja sih, cerobohnya tetap sama.

Malam itu, tidak biasanya Len di kontrakan berdua dengan Rin. Biasanya Rin nge _date_ atau nonton rekaman konser SeeU, penyanyi favoritnya yang bertelinga kucing itu. Setiap kali menontonnya, Rin pasti teriak-teriak _gaje_ kayak maniak. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia tidak menontonnya. Seperti bukan Rin saja.

Begitu pun dengan Len, biasanya dia main sama teman seperjuangannya, Meito. Tapi, berhubung saat ini Len sedang duduk santai sambil baca komik, apalagi pas sebelahnya ada dua tumpuk komik, sepertinya ia habis disogok koleksi komik detektif baru sama abangnya sebelum ditinggal nge _date._ Tanpa ia tahu kalau komik itu dibeli di toko buku bekas yang sudah terbit sejak seabad yang lalu.

"HIYAAA!" seru Len seolah sedang mengambil nada _tinggi-tapi-jadi-kayak-keserempet-bajaj_ sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Rin yang melihatnya mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Rasa-rasanya penyakit kakak kembarnya itu kambuh lagi.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Len?" tanya Rin dengan wajah judesnya yang hanya diperlihatkan ke Len atau Leon. Memang diskriminasi sih itu anak, berwajah bak malaikat pas ketemu cowok cakep aja. Maksudnya Len nggak cakep, gitu? Kayaknya Rin belum tahu hasil penyelidikan jumlah fans Len beberapa hari yang lalu. Jumlahnya sangat mengejutkan! Ternyata, Len punya 10 fans! Tapi, nolnya gelinding, jadi sisa satu. Itupun sudah termasuk Meito yang selalu bareng Len.

Iya, alias nggak ada.

" _Abisnya_ gue bosen dapet kasus nyari barang hilang melulu! Nggak ada apa kasus lain yang lebih keren, gitu?" tanya Len, frustasi.

Terang saja, sejak tiga bulan lalu meresmikan kantor detektif(-detektifan) swastanya secara paksa di rumah kontrakan ini, ia memang sudah menyelesaikan sepuluh kasus. Cukup membanggakan memang, kalau saja kasus yang dimaksud bukan sekadar "mencari barang hilang". Dari yang mencari kunci hilang yang ternyata nyemplung di selokan, dompet receh hilang, sendal hilang, kucing hilang, sampai kacamata hilang yang ternyata _nyantol_ di kepala klien Len. Bayaran mentok-mentok cuma dapet segelas air putih atau kupon makan gratis di warteg terdekat. Itu pun sesuai syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku.

"Ya, udah. Cari kasus yang lebih keren dong. Pembunuhan kucing tetangga kek, atau misteri matinya tikus di tengah jalan raya," tukas Rin, kembali membaca majalah remaja favoritnya.

"Masalahnya, klien yang berdatangan selalu minta cariin barang hilang doang, Rin. Tadi siang yang nyari kucing hilang bareng Bang Leon cuma dikasih ini. Dan sekarang gue nganggur," curhat Len sambil melambaikan dua kupon makan gratis di warteg terdekat, hasil dari pencariannya dengan polisi, alias abang sepupunya. "Nggak ada kasus apaan kek gitu yang bisa gue pecahin? Gue butuh duit buat beli komik baru, nih."

Rin bergumam. "Pecahin vas bunganya Mbak Lola aja." Rin menunjuk vas bunga antik penemuan zaman dinosaurus milik kakak sepupunya, Mbak Lola.

Len terdiam sebentar, ia memasang wajah kayak mau dikunjungin malaikat maut. "Gue bisa dicekik sambil ditembakin pakai senapan koleksinya...," ujarnya. Adik kembarnya yang satu itu terkadang agak tidak waras, hobinya adalah membahayakan nyawa kakak kembarnya.

Len menghela napas pendek. Ia menaruh komiknya di atas meja, lalu melihat ke sekeliling rumah kontrakan merangkap kantor detektif (-detektifan) miliknya. Itu bocah udah kayak pengangguran akut, padahal mah baru naik ke kelas 3 SMA. Iya, masa-masanya mencari jati diri. Masa-masa di mana para remaja pasca puber itu sadar profesi di dunia ini bukan hanya dokter saja. Pernah tanya cita-cita ke anak kecil? Survei membuktikan 99,5% anak pasti menjawab mau jadi dokter, sedangkan 0,5% lainnya mau jadi suster. Tapi, entah kehasut dari mana, cita-cita Len dari kecil nggak pernah berubah—pengen jadi detektif terkenal.

Belakangan ini, cita-citanya sedang agak goyah. Jadi detektif memang tidak mudah, sih. Bisa terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan kalau tidak hati-hati, atau malah bisa mendapat reputasi jelek kalau cuma berhasil mendapat kasus mudah—seperti mencari barang hilang. Nah, mungkin reputasi Len nggak naik-naik karena kasus yang ia terima mencari barang hilang melulu. Anak kecil juga bisa... bisa ngilangin barang maksudnya.

Oke, jayus.

Len juga super iseng. Berhubung nggak diizinin abang sepupunya untuk memasang telepon baru khusus untuk panggilan kasus, ia malah mencantumkan nomer telepon kontrakan dengan seenak dengkulnya di brosur detektif yang ia tempel di kolong jembatan. Ajaibnya, sampai detik ini Leon belum juga sadar, padahal brosur Len ditempel secara ilegal di banyak tempat.

 _KRIING!_ Telepon kontrakan berdering. Kedua bocah kembar itu tidak ada yang beranjak.

 _KRIIING!_ Len cuma menoleh ke arah Rin, seolah melemparkan kode _lo-yang-angkat-telepon-gih_. Mungkin Len trauma karena dulu pernah dipanggil "Eneng" dan digodain om-om di telepon. Ih, maaf aja, ya! Len masih cowok tulen tau! Yah, memang agak cantik sedikit, sih.

 _KRIIING!_

"Len, angkat sana!" seru Rin. Len tidak menggubrisnya, ia malah melenggang ke kulkas dan mengambil susu kotak yang baru ia beli di obralan kemarin.

"Gue itu udah didaulat jadi pangeran. Pangeran mana boleh melakukan pekerjaan rakyat jelata seperti mengangkat telepon," cibir Len, lalu menenggak susu kotaknya.

Gadis berambut pendek itu mendelik. "Yang minum susu kotak obralan gitu justru rakyat jelata, tau!" Rin mulai mencak-mencak, tapi Len masih bersikap acuh-tak acuh.

KRIIING!

"Len, angkat telepon itu, atau vas ini yang kuangkat lalu jatuh ke bawah," ancam Rin. "Dan kurasa kamu bakal tau skenario apa yang bakal kukasih tau ke Lola nee-sama," lanjutnya, tanpa melirik ke arah Len. Sekilas terlihat aura hitam dari balik punggungnya dan matanya seolah akan menembakkan sinar laser mematikan. Mendengarnya, Len langsung merinding disko, memaki dalam hati.

 _Kamfret._

Terakhir Rin mengancam, korbannya adalah uang THR Len yang ada di dompet. Rin mengambilnya dan memberikannya ke orang gila yang lewat depan rumah. Sejak saat itu, Len kapok kalau Rin sudah mengancam. Terkadang, jiwa yandere gadis itu keluar di saat yang tidak tepat.

Len pun beranjak ke telepon dengan malas, lalu mengangkat telepon yang masih berdering heboh.

"Ya, dengan detektif Len, detektif muda terkenal yang siap memecahkan kasus apa saja!" serunya yang lebih terdengar seperti nada dering panggilan berbayar.

" _Akhirnya diangkat juga sama adik gue yang imut ini!"_ seru suara seberang yang terdengar soak-soak bergembira. Ternyata Leon, abang sepupunya Len, alias polisi tadi pagi.

Len bergidik. "Imut dengkulmu!" semburnya. "Ada apaan sih, Bang? Lo ganggu gue tahu. Gue lagi ngecekin berkas kasus pencurian berlian 5 hari yang lalu, nih," dusta Len dengan lihainya.

" _Hah? 5 hari yang lalu mah kasus pencurian dompet kali, dompet receh punya Nenek toko kelontong sebelah rumah pula,"_ ralat Leon, lalu tersadar. _"Aha, lo mau ngibulin gue yang kece ini, ya? Nggak akan bisa, Len. Secara, gue lebih keren daripada lo."_

 _Asem. Gue lupa kalau ngurusin kasus itu bareng dia,_ batin Len.

"Oke. Terus, ada apa nelpon?" tanya Len.

" _Buruan susul gue di Restoran Pete Lezat Setengah Mati, ya. Yang di perempatan, tahu kan?"_

"Ya, tahulah. Memangnya ada berapa sih Restoran Pete di dunia ini? Paling cuma restoran itu doang," seloroh Len sambil ngupil. Aih, kalau ada _paparazzi_ gawat ini mah.

" _Ya, udah. Buruan ke sini!"_

"Mau ngapain emangnya? Mau nraktir gue?" tanya Len kepedean. "Ogah, ah. Gue kan doyannya bakso, bukan pete."

" _Idih! Tanggal tua ngapain nraktir orang!"_ sambar Leon yang selalu sensitif kalau lagi tanggal tua. Maklum, gajinya belum turun. _"Ada kasus! Gue tahu lo butuh kasus, kan? Lagian, besok udah mulai selesai libur! Nanti keburu sibuk!"_

Kasus. Mendengar 5 huruf itu, mata Len langsung hijau dan telinganya berdiri. Ah, dasar Abang, tahu saja kesukaan Len.

"OKE. GUE _OTW! BYE!_ " seru Len, lalu menutup teleponnya. Ia buru-buru mengatur rambut dan mengenakan jaketnya. Melihat Len yang terburu-buru, Rin tergelitik untuk bertanya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ada kasus yang harus gue selesaikan," ujar Len dengan suara sok keren, seolah baru saja dipanggil presiden untuk kasus pencurian brankas negara. Ia membuka pintu, lalu menoleh ke belakang dengan dramatis. "Jangan khawatirkan gue."

Rin memutarkan bola matanya. "Siapa juga yang khawatir!"

.

* * *

Len sampai di lokasi setelah nyaris terpeleset di kubangan becek dalam perjalanan menuju ke restoran pete karena jalan yang gelap. Ia melihat plang restoran di depannya yang tertulis "PETE LEZAT SETENGAH MATI" besar-besar. Len pun melangkah masuk ke dalam area restoran, lalu heran dengan keadaan restoran tersebut. Suasana sepi sekali, tidak seperti sedang ada kasus besar. Boro-boro mobil polisi, sepeda polisi saja tidak ada. Tapi, setelah celingukan, ia menemukan mobil dinas abangnya yang parkir di dalam kawasan parkir restoran. Len buru-buru berjalan ke pintu restoran, lalu membukanya.

"Selamat malam. Ada yang memanggil detektif?" tanya Len dengan suara lantang, dan ia malah dilihatin nenek-nenek yang sedang makan pete kukus di meja ujung sebelah kanan. Tahu-tahu saja, Leon muncul dari bawah salah satu meja.

"Eh! Adik gue yang imut udah dateng!" serunya girang dengan cengiran lebar, ia segera keluar dari bawah meja. Dengan pakaian polisi itu, ia lebih terlihat seperti pemuda tanggung bermata hijau yang sedang _costume playing_ dengan seragam polisi. Mukanya nggak cocok sih, nggak ada sangar-sangarnya sama sekali. Bahkan, lebih sangaran kakak perempuannya. Mungkin gen mereka tertukar.

Len mencibir. "Lo ngapain di situ? Korbannya ada di bawah meja?" tanya Len sambil menghampiri Leon.

Namun, saat ini perhatian Leon sudah teralihkan oleh seorang Nona berkepang yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Ia menggoda gadis dengan surai abu-abu silver itu, menebar pesona sambil memberikan sekuntum mawar merah dari vas di meja.

"Oi!" Len menjitak kepala Leon. Dasar si Abang, melihat perempuan cantik sedikit saja matanya langsung jelalatan.

Leon meringis, menoleh ke Len."Korban? Korban apa?" tanyanya.

"Korban pembunuhan, apa lagi?" tanya Len balik.

"Siapa yang bilang ada pembunuhan?" tanya Leon. "Gue bilang ada kasus di restoren pete aja, kok."

Len mengerutkan keningnya. "Lho, terus ini kasus apa?" tanya Len, lalu mendelik. "Jangan bilang kalau ini… kasus barang hilang lagi…."

"Tepat!" seru Leon, menjentikkan jari. "Ada panggilan kasus buat lo, dan karena gue kebetulan lewat, gue disuruh manggil detektif buat dateng ke sini. Mereka minta tolong cari sesuatu."

Len menghela napas panjang. "Kali ini apa?"

"Dompet," ujar seorang ibu muda berambut merah muda dan berkacamata, tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik kasir yang tak jauh dari tempat Len berdiri. "Dompet saya hilang. Padahal, di sana banyak surat-surat penting."

 _Aha!_ Lampu jenius di otak Len langsung berkedip-kedip. Dompet sama dengan uang, kalau ada uang berarti Len bakal dibayar. Surat-surat penting pasti cek, kan? Wah, ini sih tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja. Siapa tahu pas dompetnya ketemu, si Ibu basa-basi berterima kasih sambil ngeluarin kertas warna merah yang nolnya ada lima.

"Eh, si Ibu. Ngagetin aja…," Len mengelus dadanya, sambil diam-diam melirik ke bawah, siapa tau ibunya nggak napak. "Dompet? Seperti apa bentuk dan warnanya?"

"Warna merah, bentuknya persegi, motifnya bunga Rafflesia Arnoldi," jelas ibu itu.

"Oh. Bunga bangke?"

"Bukan! Bunga Rafflesia Arnoldi itu beda sama Bunga Bangke!" seru si Ibu langsung sewot, Len mundur selangkah. "Bunga Rafflesia Arnoldi itu lucu, warnanya merah dan ada bintik-bintik kuningnya. Kalau Bunga Bangke, itu yang tinggi!"

"Oke, oke, Bu. Tahan sebentar, Bu," ujar Len, _sweatdrop_. "Di mana terakhir kali Anda melihat dompet itu?"

"Semalam, di salah satu meja makan di sini," ujar si Ibu sambil menunjuk meja-meja yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan.

Len menelan ludah. Pasalnya, restoran ini cukup luas. Mungkin di dalam ruangan ini ada lima puluh meja. Belum lagi di ruangan _no smoking_ , pasti ada sekitar dua puluh sampai tiga puluh meja. Ini sih alamat bikin capek. Padahal, Len berharap di sini terjadi kasus pembunuhan yang hanya membutuhkan kemampuan analisis otaknya saja, jadi tidak perlu tenaga banyak.

Sayangnya, karena dia terlalu mengkhayal dan kapasitas kemampuan analisisnya masih dikategorikan rata-rata, kejadian itu mana mungkin terwujud untuknya.

"Baiklah, saya akan mencarinya," ujar Len, ia menarik tangan Abangnya yang lagi-lagi sedang menggoda tamu perempuan lainnya. "Dengan Pak Polisi ini."

"Eh? Kok gue juga?" tanya Leon sambil bisik-bisik.

"Lo harus bantu gue, nggak mau tahu," bisik Len.

Leon menghela napas. "Boleh, deh. Tapi nanti bayarannya dibagi dua, ya?"

Len memutarkan bola matanya. "Lihat aja nanti."

Len mulai bergerak, mengecek meja demi meja, kursi demi kursi. Sementara Leon langsung kabur ke bagian ruangan _no smoking_ yang mejanya lebih sedikit, sengaja mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Len merutuk dalam hati. Bagi Len, kegiatan mencari ini kayak pemberi harapan palsu. Len selalu berharap di tiap meja yang ia cek, tapi ia selalu tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Gara-gara itulah, semakin banyak meja yang dicek Len, semakin sakit pula hati Len yang pekanya _overload_ itu. Duh, Bang, pekain eneng aja sini~ #authordilindes

Setelah satu jam mencari, Len tidak menemukan apa-apa. Begitu pula dengan Leon, ia datang dengan tangan hampa. Mereka kembali menemui kliennya dengan sia-sia.

"M-maaf. Saya tidak bisa menemukan dompet Anda…," ujar Len, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam. Wajah klien Len langsung muram, ia tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Pahit-pahit asem gitu mukanya. Len jadi keder, takut disemprot.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa, kok. Sebenarnya, isinya memang penting semua, sih. Kalau hilang, bisa gawat," ujar Ibu itu, sarkas. Ia mengibas rambut panjangnya.

Jleb. Len merasa sangat tertohok dengan kalimat barusan, sedikit kesal karena dari tatapan mata kliennya secara tidak langsung mengatakan _dasar-payah-nyari-doang-kok-nggak-becus._ Leon langsung menyikut lengannya.

"Gimana, nih? Kita bisa dituntut!" bisiknya.

Len balas menyikut. "Lagian sih, siapa suruh main asal terima kasus aja!"

Klien Len masih terlihat kecewa, ia memanggil salah satu pelayannya yang memakai kaus putih dengan kemeja biru muda yang tidak dikancingkan. Pelayan itu membawa nampan berisi piring dan gelas kosong, ia berjalan dengan tidak biasa. "No, bon bahan-bahan makanan kemarin ditaruh di mana?"

Pelayan itu berhenti, bergaya dengan berputar di satu kaki lalu berpose ala penyanyi terkenal. Yah, sekelas Raja Dangdut begitulah. "Bukannya Nyonya masukin ke dompet?" tanya pelayan nyentrik itu sambil menyisir rambut dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan restoran ini.

"Dompet yang mana?" tanya klien Len.

"Yang motifnya bunga bangke itu lho, Nya, yang banyak kertas tagihan utangnya—eh...," jawab pelayan itu, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, Nya, keceplosan."

Len dan Leon yang ikut mendengarnya pun langsung berpikir cepat. _Jangan-jangan..._

"Di mana dompet itu?!" seru Len, membuat pelayan itu kaget.

"Di meja kasir, kok," jawab pelayan itu lagi. Ia menunjuk ke meja kasir yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, dan terlihat sebuah benda berwarna merah norak menyembul di selipan buku-buku menu. "Eh, kalian bukan maling, kan?"

"OH, ITU DIA DOMPET SAYA!" seru klien Len, ia langsung ke meja kasir dan mengambil dompetnya. Ternyata benar, dompet itu benar-benar bercorak bunga _Rafflesia Arnoldi_. Ibu-ibu itu pun kembali berbalik ke Len, ia tersenyum senang. "Kamu benar-benar detektif yang _hebat_ dan _baik hati_! Terima kasih sudah membantu menemukan dompet saya! Ini _gratis_ kan?"

"Eh?" Len melongo. Rasanya ia mendengar ada yang aneh saat kliennya berbicara barusan.

Ibu-ibu itu menepuk pundak Len. "Kamu benar-benar detektif yang _hebat_ dan _baik hati_! Ini _gratis_ kan?"

"Euh… sebenarnya saya…."

"Ah, saya tahu kok, kamu benar-benar detektif yang _hebat_ dan _baik_ _hati!_ Ini _gratis_ kan?" tanya ibu-ibu itu lagi. Sebelum Len sempat menjawab, ibu-ibu itu berteriak ke pelayannya. "No! Beri detektif ini segelas air putih! Dia kelelahan!"

"Siap, Nya!" seru pelayan itu, lalu segera ke dapur sambil _moonwalk_. Len masih _sweatdrop_.

Tidak lama kemudian, pelayan tadi sudah muncul dengan segelas air putih pakai gelas bir sambil _moonwalk_ , tidak lupa pose terakhir andalannya. Ia memberikan gelas itu pada Len dengan pose kibas rambut. Len makin _sweatdrop_. Kayaknya restoran ini memang tidak beres….

"Duh, saya ada keperluan mendadak, nih!" ujar klien Len sambil melihat arloji di tangan kanannya. "Saya pergi dulu, ya! Terima kasih atas bantuannya!" Ibu-ibu itu pun melambai, pergi dengan mobilnya. Seketika, suasana jadi hening. Sehening hati Len yang belum terisi oleh siapapun, kosong dan berdebu. Leon langsung duduk di sebelah Len, menyikut lengannya.

"Mana bayarannya? Bagi setengah dong," pinta Leon sambil cengengesan. Len mengambil gelas kosong yang disediakan di meja, lalu menuangkan setengah air putih miliknya ke gelas itu. Lantas ia menggeser gelas itu ke depan Leon.

"Tuh, Bang."

Leon bengong melihat gelas yang setengah penuh. "Kok air putih?"

"Ini bayarannya, Bang." Len tersenyum, lelah. "Lagian, ini bukan air putih biasa kok. Ini air putih rasa terima kasih," ujar Len dengan wajah datar. Leon bengong.

Malam ini, mereka tidak bisa makan pakai ayam goreng lagi.

Setelah kenyang minum air dan diberi kupon minum air gratis oleh pelayan nyentrik tadi, mereka pulang dengan wajah kecut. Leon izin sebentar karena ada panggilan dari atasannya, Len terpaksa pulang sendiri. Leon juga mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta setengah kupon milik Len. Boro-boro dapet kupon makan pete gratis, Len cuma dapet kupon minum gratis, itu pun cuma air putih. Dasar pelit, hih!

Saat itu sudah pukul 10 malam. Hampir tidak ada lagi orang di jalanan. Sesekali terdengar gemerusuk dedaunan yang ditiup angin malam, membuat Len merapatkan mantel cokelatnya. Aroma bulan April hinggap di hidungnya, pertanda libur musim dingin akan segera berakhir. Besok sudah hari pertama ajaran baru saja.

Len tiba di rumah abangnya. Ia membuka pintu, terdengar suara engsel pintu yang kode minta dikasih oli sesegera mungkin atau akan membuat imajinasi horor setiap Len mendengar suara itu. Namun, ternyata ada yang lebih horor daripada itu.

Saat itu, lampu ruang tamu dimatikan, tapi Len masih bisa melihat ada yang duduk di sofa. Seketika Len membeku di ambang pintu setelah melihat siapa yang duduk di sofa. Sosok hitam itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Bukan, itu bukan Rin.

 _Itu malaikat maut, dan dia sudah datang._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **To be Continued: Part (3 + x) = 5**

* * *

.

.

 **A/N:**

Loha~ Akhirnya bisa ngepublish fanfict juga setelah berjuang mencari sinyal di tengah perjalanan mudik. (´；ω；｀)

Oh, ya. Perkenalkan, saya Keumcchi. Mungkin saya terlihat seperti akun _newbie_ di sini, padahal mah sebenarnya ini akun udah dibuat sejak dua tahun yang lalu. HAHAHAHAH. #dilindes

Berhubung ini fanfict pertama yang saya publish, maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Saya memang masih awam dalam dunia perfanfiksian. xD Omong-omong, saya penyandang nominasi #AuthorPHP, jadi kalau sewaktu-waktu saya lupa update, tolong dimaklumi. (?) xD

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~


	2. Malaikat Maut

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future

Tantei no Rabu © Keumcchi

* * *

 **Genre(s):**

Humor (gagal), Mystery (abal)

* * *

 **Warning(s):**

AU, OOC, jayusness, gajeness, typo(s), lo-gue zone

 **Romance soon.** Not in this part.

* * *

.

 **Last Part: Part √1**

 _Saat itu, lampu ruang tamu dimatikan, tapi Len masih bisa melihat ada yang duduk di sofa. Seketika Len membeku di ambang pintu setelah melihat siapa yang duduk di sofa. Sosok hitam itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya._

 _Bukan, itu bukan Rin._

 _Itu malaikat maut, dan dia sudah datang._

.

* * *

 **Tantei no Rabu**

 **Part (3 + x) = 5**

by Keumcchi

.

.

Sosok hitam itu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Len masih membeku di ambang pintu saat melihat perempuan bermanik ungu itu sedang duduk di sofa.

Itu Lola, kakak sepupu Len dan Rin sekaligus kakaknya Leon. Lola setahun lebih tua daripada Leon, tapi setiap ditanyai usianya selalu dijawab 17 tahun. Ngakunya jiwa anak muda, padahal umurnya sudah 30 tahun.

Maksudnya, 30 - (6 x 2) + 7 - (25 : √25) - 1. Nah, itu hasilnya baru umurnya Lola.

Saat ini, Lola kerja di luar kota. Katanya sih, untuk membantu mengais nafkah walaupun lebih terlihat karena ingin menghindari tanggung jawab mencari makan buat Len dan Rin—dan menitahkan tugas mahaberat itu pada adiknya yang tidak beruntung, Leon.

Lola hobi pulang nggak bilang-bilang, pergi nggak pamitan. Beda tipislah sama jelangkung. Kalau ia kembali dari luar kota, biasanya sedang melakukan rutinitas bulanan, yaitu menarik setoran. Entah dari Len, entah dari Leon. Dan wajar saja kalau kedatangannya sangat tidak diharapkan oleh para korbannya itu.

"Akhirnya, kontrakan _sweet_ kontrakan!" seru Lola. Gadis bersurai hitam itu berdiri, lalu melompat-lompat di sofa yang padahal masih kredit. "Hai, Len!"

"E-eh, Mbak Lola…," Len menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, tidak menyangka nenek sihir itu sudah pulang. Diam-diam melirik kaki Lola, siapa tahu nggak napak. "Mbak udah pulang?"

Lola mengambil permen karet dari saku jaket hitamnya, membuka bungkusnya, lalu mengunyahnya. "Kalau gue belum pulang, gue nggak bakal ada di sini, Len sayang."

 _For your information_ , Lola hobi menebar kata "sayang" kepada orang lain. Sayangnya, makna kata "sayang" yang dilontarkan oleh Lola itu artinya bisa dua, sindiran atau ancaman.

Itulah mengapa ia masih menjomblo sampai sekarang, mungkin karena mantannya yang terdahulu haus akan kata sayang karena terlalu baik, atau mungkin justru di"sayang" melulu karena kurang ajar.

Len langsung balik badan. Bisa gawat kalau Lola tahu dia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kasus, soalnya Lola bakal malakin hasil bayarannya. Masalahnya bukan di kegiatan malak-memalak itu, tapi lebih kepada Len yang nggak bisa nyetor apapun karena dia nggak pernah dibayar pakai uang beneran.

Eh, pernah sekali sama tetangga sebelah yang kehilangan gantungan kunci dibayar pakai uang... uang monopoli.

Ya, tapi buat apa? Beli permen yang gopean aja nggak bisa.

Lola menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh, ya. Sependengeran gue di sana, lo baru aja dapet kasus, ya, Len?"

JDEER.

Len seperti baru saja disambar petir. _Dari mana Lola tahu? Sependengarannya? Memangnya dia dengar dari mana?_

"I-iya, Mbak," jawab Len tanpa menoleh, menggaruk kepalanya. "Kok Mbak tahu?"

"Tahulah, kan baru-baru ini gue masang penyadap di kontrakan," jawabnya, seakan memasang penyadap sama wajarnya dengan makan tempe sambil kayang.

Eh, itu nggak wajar juga, deng.

Len hanya ketatol, ketawa toleransi alias ketawa garing.

 _Asem_. _Pantesan belakangan ini selalu ada gangguan setiap ada telepon,_ batin Len.

"Mbak kira ini sarang mafia? Nggak perlu penyadap juga kali," sahut Rin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan santai menuju sofa sambil memasang bandana kainnya, menghempaskan _culnis_ nya di sebelah Lola. "Mbak, bawa oleh-oleh nggak?"

"Justru gue balik karena gue butuh duit," Lola menjitak kepala Rin. "Oh, ya. Len, gimana kasusnya tadi?"

Len bergumam tidak jelas. "Yah, cukup berhasil, kok."

"Wajar aja, yang nyari kan orang yang selalu dapet kasus barang hilang. Ditambah lagi, dia punya bakat aneh bisa menemukan barang yang dicarinya," sahut Rin dengan tampang cuek. Len langsung mendelik, Rin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Wah, dibayar dong?" tanya Lola, wajahnya langsung sumringah. "Pinjemin gue duit dong. Gue balikin kapan-kapan, deh."

 _For your information_ , "Kapan-kapan" di kamusnya Lola itu sama dengan _mendingan-lo-ikhlasin-aja-buat-gue_. Dengan kata lain, duitnya nggak bakal kembali sepeserpun. Semacam baru saja kena pajak 100%. Ini adalah salah satu yang ditakutkan oleh Len dan Leon dari Lola. Mereka berdua memang sering diceramahi soal mencari pekerjaan dan mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka berempat.

Itulah yang membuat Leon terdampar di kepolisian, sementara Len coba-coba buka usaha detektif (-detektifan). Perhitungan Len sih biar dapat bayaran dari klien, itung-itung bisa buat beli komik baru.

Sayangnya, perhitungan Len meleset jauh.

Len menelan ludah. "Gue… gue lagi nggak ada duit…," jawabnya takut-takut. Lola langsung mendelik.

"Kenapa? Bayaran kasus barusan langsung lo pakai buat foya-foya?" tuduh Lola, ia menyeruput kopi yang sebelumnya diseduhkan oleh Rin.

Len langsung mesem-mesem. _Mau foya-foya pakai apa? Daun?_

Ia menghela napas pendek."Gue nggak dibayar, Mbak…."

BRAK! Cangkir kopi yang tadi lagi diseduh Lola dibanting ke meja.

"Apa? Lo nggak dibayar?!" tanyanya histeris, seakan Len baru saja kepergok nyolong sendal."Kenapa? Masa lo nggak minta bayaran, sih?"

"B-bukan gitu…," Len menautkan kedua telunjuknya. Menciut. "Ibu-ibu yang jadi klien gue itu bilang _'Kamu benar-benar detektif yang baik hati! Ini gratis kan?'_ berulang kali kayak kaset rusak. Terus, dia selalu bilang _baik_ dan _gratis_ dengan penuh penekanan. Gue kan jadi ngeri."

Lola menepuk jidatnya. "Ah, matilah gue. Makan pakai apa bulan ini?" tanyanya, seolah dia adalah ibu dengan sepuluh anak dan sibuk memikirkan makan tiap harinya. "Gue udah nggak punya duit lagi. Besok makan pakai garam aja, ya? Atau besok mau gue pancingin ikan teri? Udang rebon?" tanya Lola lagi, namun Len dan Rin diam saja.

Melihat tidak ada respon, Lola menghela napas panjang. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Lola memang agak judes, jutek, jahat, kejam, galak, sadis, seram, dan _segala-ejekan-lainnya_. Tapi, di hatinya juga masih ada kebaikan dan tanggung jawab sebagai kakak tertua di kontrakan itu.

Yah, mungkin kebaikan itu hanya bisa dilihat pakai mikroskop.

Untung saja bayaran sekolah Len dan Rin sudah dilunasi tiga tahun penuh oleh orangtua mereka sebelum kabur jalan-jalan ke luar negeri dan nggak pulang-pulang. Len dan Rin jadi terpaksa numpang sama sepupunya, hanya sesekali mendapat kabar orangtuanya dari surat atau paket oleh-oleh.

"Udah, ah. Gue mau mandi dulu." Gadis judes bermanik ungu itu berdiri, pergi ke kamar mandi.

Len menghela napas pendek. Ia melepas mantelnya, menaruhnya di gantungan kayu di samping pintu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gedubrakan dari luar pintu. Len dan Rin langsung menoleh. Pintu rumah terbuka dan Leon muncul dengan yang gembira, ia menyengir tiga kuadrat.

"Len!" seru Leon di ambang pintu. "Ada kabar gembira!"

"Apa, Bang? Sekarang kulit manggis ada ekstraknya?"

PLETAK! Len baru saja dikecup manis sama bola kertas yang ditemuin Leon di dekat pintu. Entah itu kertas bekas apa. Len hanya bisa berprasangka baik kalau itu bukan kertas bekas permen karet.

Leon melambaikan enam buah kertas persegi dengan wajah sumringah. "Lihat! Gue dapet 6 kupon makan gratis di warteg samping rumah! Bonus es teh manis anget!" seru Leon dengan suara soak-soak bergembira. "Ini buat makan malam kita bertiga selama dua hari!"

PLETAK! Bola kertas tadi baru saja mengecup jidat Leon sampai berbekas.

"SSTT!" Len menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya. "Jangan berisik! Ada Mbak Lola!"

Tepat setelah Len berbicara, pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Lola melongokkan kepalanya.

"Len, kok sabunnya abis?" tanya Lola, lalu matanya menangkap laki-laki berambut pirang lainnya yang saat ini terlihat sangat terkejut seperti baru saja melihat malaikat maut. "Eh, Leon! Bawa apaan, tuh?"

Leon langsung pucat pasi. Len hanya bisa tersenyum ngenes.

 _Selamat tinggal, ayam goreng warteg sebelah._

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, setelah Lola berhasil menghakmilikkan tiga buah kupon untuknya, dunia sudah kembali damai. Namun, tidak untuk Len yang hari ini sudah mulai masuk sekolah.

Hari memang masih pagi, bahkan matahari masih kalem. Namun, pagi itu di gerbang sekolah sudah seperti kerumunan antrian sembako. Kerumunan itu didominasi oleh wartawan, dari wartawan televisi, koran, majalah, baliho, spanduk, pamflet, sampai brosur. Dari yang meliput gosip selebriti hingga berita terkini, semuanya ada.

Di saat yang sama, beberapa murid terlihat sibuk membaca koran yang sama. Ada apa ini? Apa mereka baru saja dihipnotis tukang koran? Bahkan, Meito pun ikut-ikutan melihat koran itu.

"Lo baca apaan, To?" tanya Len saat berhasil merangsek masuk dari kerumunan wartawan di depan gerbang dan melihat Meito di depannya. "Ada yang bagi-bagi koran gratis? Gue mau dong."

Meito, salah satu murid kelas A yang terkenal _playboy_ , membenarkan kacamata hitamnya—entah dia mau sekolah atau mau bikin jasa tukang urut. Ia mengangkat koran yang dibacanya.

"Koran dari sekolah," ujarnya "Ini ada berita lanjutan tentang pesawat jatuh di daerah Eropa, lagi heboh kan di dunia."

Len langsung mencibir. "Oh, koran yang khusus buat kelas A itu, ya?" tanya Len, sedikit sarkas. "Kenapa kelas pinter malah dapet subsidi koran, sih? Harusnya kelas F, dong. Biar wawasan kami bertambah, gitu! Gue aja baru tahu ada berita pesawat jatuh dari lo." Len balik badan, bersedekap.

"Kenapa lo nggak masuk kelas A? Adik lo kan masuk kelas A. Kalian kembar. Memangnya nggak bisa pakai telepati gitu pas tes?" tanya Meito sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nggak bisa. Telepati Rin ada passwordnya," sahut Len.

"Dihack aja. _Simple._ " Pemuda _hacker_ itu mengacungkan jempolnya. Namun, ia malah diberi jitakan dari Len.

" _Simple_ dengkulmu!" sembur Len.

Sebenarnya, ada cerita dibalik pembagian kelas dua tahun yang lalu.

Len dan Rin sengaja disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama oleh Lola karena saat itu ada promo registrasi satu anak gratis satu anak. Lola yang mental diskonan sudah pasti tidak akan melewatkan promo itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mendaftarkan Len dan Rin. Kebetulan, sekolah mereka itu membagi kelas berdasarkan nilai dan bakat, dari kelas A sampai kelas F.

Memang agak diskriminasi, soalnya yang berbakat-terkenal-dan-pintar pasti masuk kelas A. Sistem untuk masuk ke dalam kelas A adalah lolos tes, memiliki bakat yang berakreditasi A, dan memiliki ketenaran yang sudah bersertifikat halal. Penilaian rapot justru menjadi salah satu persyaratan yang tidak terlalu diperhatikan.

Untuk fasilitas kelas A, fasilitasnya juga keren abis. Mau kantin? Ada. Minibar? Ada. Warteg? Ada. Di dalamnya juga terdapat pilar-pilar berhiaskan emas 15,5 karat. Meja dan kursi eksklusif untuk setiap ada, bahkan toilet pribadi pun ada.

Entah itu kelas atau hotel.

Sebenarnya, Len lahir lebih dulu daripada Rin. Len lahir tanggal 29 Februari pukul 11 lewat 59 menit, sedangkan Rin lahir keesokan harinya, tanggal 1 Maret. Alasan itulah yang membuat Len harus menunggu tahun kabisat yang hanya muncul empat tahun sekali untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Kadang, kalau Leon kasihan sama Len, acara makan-makan di ulang tahun Rin sudah termasuk ulang tahun Len.

Entah ketiban apa, Len memang bernasib lebih apes daripada Rin. Mungkin dulu Ibunya salah ngidam. Atau mungkin author tidak sadar sudah menistakannya terlalu jauh.

Keapesannya tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Len dianugerahi otak kental, makanya ia nyangkut di peringkat pertama kelas E setelah menempuh tes masuk dan tes rapot dengan penuh perjuangan sampai tetes darah penghabisan.

Iya, peringkat pertama... dari bawah.

Sementara itu, Rin dianugerahi otak encer, makanya tidak heran kalau Rin mendapatkan peringkat kesepuluh di kelas A yang diagung-agungkan sebagai kelas para dewa.

Kelas A itu masuk kategori kelas anak jenius. Isinya anak-anak yang benar-benar tidak mengkhawatirkan belajar—walaupun ada juga yang belajar _holic_. Dengan adanya fasilitas kelas yang _asoy_ bukan main, bisa dikatakan bahwa murid kelas A ke sekolah untuk bersenang-senang.

Di peringkat pertama kelas A ada Mikuo Hatsune, detektif yang terkenal. Jangan tanya berapa jumlah fansnya, pokoknya melebihi jumlah luas kubus dengan sisi 14 x 14 cm. Ketenarannya hampir mengalahkan selebriti papan jalan dan selebriti yang sedang naik unta.

Oke, jayus.

Di peringkat keduanya ada Meito, teman dekat Len. Ia terkenal sebagai _hacker_ mengerikan dan juga _playboy_ kelas kakap. Salah satu berita dunia _hack_ yang membuat pamornya naik adalah saat ia berhasil meng _hack_ beberapa blog pribadi artis dan penyanyi terkenal dengan membuat beberapa postingan dengan tulisan alay. Kurang lebih kayak b3g1N1 dan b3G1tu.

Selain mereka berdua, kelas yang berisi 20 anak jenius itu juga punya berbagai macam prestasi. Dari yang sudah pernah 2,5 kali mendapat medali emas olimpiade fisika—entah itu kenapa bisa ada 0,5nya, mungkin medalinya KW. Ada juga yang sudah 10 kali menang olimpiade matematika, 3 kali kalah, dan 2 kali seri. Selebihnya, ada aktris yang bermain sinetron 1000 episode, pemegang rekor dunia yang tangannya dapat menghantarkan listrik, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sementara itu, kelas B dan C masuk dalam kategori di atas rata-rata, tapi belum jenius. Kelas D termasuk kategori rata-rata, sedangkan kelas E dan F termasuk kategori rawan dan berbahaya.

Tadinya, Len sudah berhasil masuk kelas E walaupun mendapat peringkat pertama dari bawah. Tapi, setelah nilai tes Rin diinput, Len langsung tersingkir dari kelas E dan meraih peringkat pertama di kelas F.

Ia tidak tahu harus senang karena peringkat satu, atau harus garuk tanah karena masuk ke kelas F.

"To! Bilangin kek, kasih koran bersubsidi juga untuk kelas F! Kasihanilah kami! Kami butuh asupan ilmu!" seru Len sok mendramatisir. Padahal mah di rumah juga baca komik 25 jam nonstop—saking lupa waktunya.

"Kok gue yang bilang? Protes aja sama sekolah, langsung samperin ruang kepala sekolahnya sekalian," ujar Meito, kembali menekuni korannya sambil berdiri dengan tumpuan di satu kaki.

Len kesal dengan jawaban Meito. Ia menendang bagian belakang lutut Meito. Yang ditendang ternyata refleksnya bagus, ia sempat hampir terjatuh lalu langsung kayang, dilanjutkan dengan handstand, lalu kembali ke posisi semula—berdiri dengan dua kaki.

Sasuga Meito.

"Lo mah! Gue kalau ditendang di situ jadi latah, tau!" sembur pemuda dengan rambut cokelat itu sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian seragamnya yang kotor.

Len tidak menghiraukannya. Sebelum Meito sadar, ia langsung menyambar koran yang tadi dipegang Meito. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Len langsung merinding disko. Menyesal sudah membaca koran itu.

Len melempar koran itu, tapi Meito berhasil menangkapnya. "Hih, kuker amat lo baca beritanya dia!"

Meito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lo kenapa sih setiap lihat fotonya Mikuo langsung kayak baru aja ngelihat setan gitu?"

Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup kedua telinganya. "Jangan sebut nama makhluk itu! Gue alergi!"

Meito hanya mesem-mesem melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang kekanakan itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Mikuo, seperti yang sudah disinggung sebelumnya, ia adalah murid terpintar. Ia menyabet peringkat pertama di kelas A di tahun terakhirnya, dengan kata lain ia adalah anak paling jenius di sekolah ini. Ia mempunyai cita-cita luhur yang sama dengan Len—jadi detektif, tetapi ia juga salah satu orang yang paling dihindari Len.

Sebenarnya minat mereka bisa saja membuat mereka berteman baik, tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Di umur pasca remaja ini, Len masih jadi detektif pemula, tetapi Mikuo sudah jadi detektif pro dan terkenal di seantero galaksi andromeda. Topik kasus yang ditangani Mikuo bisa mengalahkan isu harga bbm turun dan 7 mamalia menyusui versi _out the spot_.

Mungkin karena efek kasta itulah yang membuat Len agak tengsin berteman dengan Mikuo. Alih-alih berteman, Len malah menjadikannya sebagai rival.

"Ah, lebay," Meito mengibaskan tangannya, kembali membuka halaman yang tadi sempat diinterupsi oleh Len.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu bangku taman sekolah—masih terlalu awal untuk masuk ke kelas. Len duduk di sebelah Meito sambil mencuri-curi pandang, dan Meito menyadari gelagat aneh itu.

"Apa? Kepo, kan, lo?" ejek Meito, kena telak.

Len mendumel, kesal karena ketahuan. Meito tertawa. Len memang anti dengan Mikuo, tapi dia juga penasaran.

Len juga pengen jadi detektif terkenal.

Untuk memenuhi hasrat kepo sohib baiknya itu, akhirnya Meito memilih untuk peka.

"Oke, oke. Jadi, intinya dia baru aja menyelesaikan kasus penculikan anak pejabat. Dia ngebantu polisi gitu, terus ya... karena korbannya anaknya pejabat jadinya disorot kamera, deh," jelas Meito, nggak niat. "Jadi, nggak usah heran kenapa banyak wartawan di depan sekolah."

Len menggeleng. Ia tidak pernah heran dengan itu karena di sekolah ini memang ada artisnya juga. Wajar kalau banyak wartawan di depan gerbang. Yang sok ngartis juga banyak, semacam yang kebelet tenar gitu.

Len menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa sih kasus yang ditanganin dia sama kayak di komik detektif favorit gue?"

Meito mengedikkan bahunya. "Yah, mana gue tau."

Len kembali menghela napas yang akhir-akhir ini sudah menjadi hobinya. Ia sudah tahu kalau dapat kasus berat bukan sekadar bakal jadi terkenal saja. Tingkat kesulitan suatu kasus tidak hanya berbanding lurus dengan tigkat ketenaran seorang detektif. Ia juga akan mempertaruhkan namanya di depan orang banyak.

Len memerhatikan sekeliling, lalu agak mengernyit saat matanya melihat Mikuo yang dikerubungi wartawan dan fansnya. Ia memerhatikan rival bebuyutannya itu diam-diam, menatap sinis ke arahnya. Tapi, ia tidak mau berlama-lama melirik Mikuo. Len percaya ia bakal bintitan kalau melihat Mikuo lebih dari satu jam dalam sehari.

Saat sedang duduk-duduk ganteng, Len melihat Rin yang baru saja keluar dari kerumunan wartawan berjalan ke arahnya. Rin menghampiri Len, menyapa Meito, lalu duduk di tempat yang kosong.

"Berdua aja. Udah nggak jomblo lagi, ya?" ejek Rin.

Meito tidak terlalu menggubris teman sekelasnya itu karena ia memang sudah punya pacar. Justru pemuda shota berambut pirang yang harga dirinya lebih mahal dari harga cabe sekarung itu yang tengsin.

Ia menepis jambul kuningnya. "Enak aja, gue _single_ kece."

"Kece apa? Kecebur kali?"

"Kurang ajar." Len memelototi Rin yang cengengesan. Entah kenapa itu anak lagi jinak, biasanya kan ganas kayak singa bunting. "Lo ke sini pasti ada maunya, kan? Ngaku."

"Dih, jangan nuduh gitu dong." Rin mendengus, kesal. Aura galaknya mulai menguar. Len langsung cari aman.

"Ya, udah. Nggak usah sensi gitulah," ujar Len, takut disemprot duluan. "Udah, ah, gue ke kelas dulu. Jangan kangen, ya."

Rin langsung sewot. "Siapa juga yang kangen!"

.

* * *

BRAK!

Rin melempar tasnya di atas meja, mengganggu Len yang sedang duduk ganteng di sofa sambil menonton anime ninja favoritnya yang lagi tayang 3 jam nonstop. Saat itu sudah sore, Len sudah pulang sekolah sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

Len tidak kaget, ia sudah biasa dengan perubahan hati adik kembarnya yang naik-turun melulu seperti harga bbm. Rin langsung duduk di sebelah Len, ikut menonton televisi. Keduanya langsung tenggelam dalam anime yang sedang mereka tonton.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu rumah terbuka dari luar. Lola dan Leon sudah kembali dengan membawa barang belanjaan yang entah beli pakai duit dari mana. Kedua anak kembar itu tidak terlalu menghiraukan wajah ngenes Leon.

Namun, tidak lama kemudian, sebuah pertanyaan menggelitik pikiran Len. Ia menoleh, hendak bertanya pada gadis bermata biru itu.

"Eh, eh. Gue mau nanya, deh…."

"Apa?" tanya Rin, langsung menoleh. Ia dikenal sebagai _Mrs._ Kepo. _Knowing Everything Particular Object_. Kalau nggak salah sih itu singkatannya.

Mendengar itu, Leon langsung menoleh, menghampiri anak kembar itu. "Eh, ada apa, nih?" tanya Leon, sok pengen tahu. Padahal, dia cuma mau menghindari Lola karena kalau dekat-dekat Lola hawa-hawanya dia bakal dijadikan budak lagi. Untung saja, Lola tidak melihat dan sedang berjalan ke dapur, membawa seluruh barang belanjaan.

Len menggumam tidak jelas. Membuat Rin tidak sabaran.

"Sebenernya, gue cuma mau nanya, gimana caranya biar tingkat ketenaran gue naik drastis?" tanya Len dengan tampang polos. "Apa gue harus ngecat rambut jadi pirang kayak tokoh utama anime ninja yang barusan kita tonton itu? Siapa sih namanya... Narto Syarifudin?"

Bukannya memberi saran, Rin dan Leon malah ngakak.

"HAHAHA! Mau jadi apa kamu, Len? Anak ayam?" tanya Rin sambil tertawa. Bahkan, Lola yang berada di dapur pun ternyata mencuri dengar.

"Len mau jadi anak ayam?" tanya Lola dengan nada heran. "Nanti kalau ketuker sama anak ayam peliharaan gue kan gawat. Kalau nggak sengaja gue sate, gimana?"

Mendengar itu, Len langsung kesal dan menyesal telah menanyakan ketiga makhluk kurang ajar itu.

"Kasihan, jangan anak ayam," sahut Leon, sesaat Len merasa Leon adalah jelmaan Dewa Fortuna. Namun, tidak untuk detik berikutnya. "Kalau anak ayam, nanti dicat sama abang-abang, jadi anak ayam gaul, gimana?"

Kalimat barusan langsung disambut Rin dan Lola yang ngakak maksimal. Len hanya bisa terdiam, merutuki ketiga orang itu.

"Eh, tapi nggak apa-apa sih," sahut Rin lagi, bertopang dagu. "Kebetulan Len juga kurang gaul ini."

Lola masih tertawa di dapur, Leon tertawa sampai guling-guling di lantai. Len kembali merutuki mereka.

"Tau, ah! Gue nggak butuh jawaban dari kalian!" Len pun berdiri, lalu tidur di atas sofa sambil telentang.

"Len! Jangan tidur telentang di sofa! Nggak boleh!" seru Leon panik. Len pun langsung terbangun dengan panik.

"K-kenapa emangnya, Bang? Bisa mati, ya?" tanya Len.

"Iyalah!" sembur Leon. "Nelen sendok aja bahaya, apalagi nelen tang!"

Rin langsung ngakak mendengarnya. Untuk beberapa detik, Len masih memindai kalimat barusan, lalu mengerti maksudnya. Ia mencibir.

Leon masih tertawa. Ia melirik arloji di tangannya, lalu terlonjak. "Eh, gue harus balik ke kantor!" serunya, mulai kalang-kabut mempersiapkan semuanya.

 _Rasain. Makanya jangan kurang ajar,_ batin Len. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya sambil tengkurap, mengabaikan Rin yang masih ngakak, mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

.

* * *

Pukul 3x2, hari sudah petang. Matahari sudah enggan menampakkan diri. Perlahan bergerak menuju horizon bumi, mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Menyebabkan mega merah di ufuk barat dan langit berubah warna Langit menjadi oranye kemerahan.

Duh, bahasanya nggak kuatdh.

Len sudah bangun dari tidur ayam-ayamnya dan mendapati rumah sepi. Ia merilekskan badannya sambil menguap. Beranjak dari sofa, berjalan gontai menuju kulkas yang terdapat sebuah note tempel. Di situ ada tulisan Lola. Katanya, Lola dan Rin sedang keluar mencari bahan untuk makan malam dan dilanjutkan _shopping_.

Len kembali menempelkan note itu di kulkas.

 _KRIIING!_

Dering telepon mengejutkan Len yang nyawanya belum terkumpul penuh, memecahkan keheningan rumah itu. Len bergegas menghampiri telepon yang suaranya memekakkan telinga sambil merutuki telepon itu. Ia segera mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Halo. Dengan detektif Len. Ini siapa?"

" _Len, ini gue, Leon,"_ ujar suara di seberang. Len kembali memasang wajah malas.

"Lo lagi, lo lagi. Ada apa sih, Bang? Hobi banget nelepon ke kontrakan?" tanya Len. Leon hanya tertawa ringan.

" _Gue mau kasih tahu. Tadi siang ada yang nelpon ke gue, ada klien buat lo,"_ ujar Leon, mulai serius. _"Katanya dia bakal datang pukul 7 malam kalau lo nerima kasus kali ini. Sekitar satu jam lagi."_

Len menghela napas pendek. "Bilang aja, gue lagi sibuk nanganin kasus Negara Zimbabwe," tukas Len asal.

" _Kok gitu? Ini kasus lho! Kasus! Biasanya lo semangat!"_

"Gue bosen ngurusin barang hilang melulu, Bang. Lo tahu kan kasus terakhir yang gue tanganin? PHP berat," ujar Len.

" _Itu sih salah lo sendiri,"_ ujar Leon. _"PHP itu nggak bakal ada kalau orang yang bersangkutan nggak berharap terlalu banyak."_

Jleb. Len langsung mingkem. Perkataan Leon menohok hatinya.

Sakitnya tuh di sini. Iya, _di sini._

Soalnya kalau di situ, kadang saya merasa sedih.

"Oke, gue terima kasusnya, itu kan yang lo mau?" tanya Len. Leon cengengesan di ujung sana.

" _Itu baru adik gue! Semangat, ya!"_ serunya, lalu telepon pun ditutup. Len menatap gagang telepon dengan kesal.

Len hanya bisa menghela napas yang belakangan ini jadi hobinya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu, memikirkan alasan apa yang bisa ia pakai untuk menghindari klien kali ini atau ia terancam akan mendapatkan kasus barang hilang lagi. Len sudah bosan mencari barang hilang, ia merasa lebih seperti petugas pencari barang hilang daripada seorang detektif—walau pada dasarnya, detektif juga ada yang mencari anak hilang.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, ia pun memutuskan jalan-jalan ke luar, sekadar cuci mata untuk beberapa menit. Namun, Len yang tidak betah jalan-jalan itu ujung-ujungnya kembali pulang ke kontrakan setelah berjalan selama 10 menit.

Len menginjakan kaki di teras kontrakannya, membuka pintu. Ada aroma kopi panas dari arah dapur. Meja yang tadi agak berantakan juga sudah bersih dari bungkus permen karet bekas Lola yang hobi ngemilin permen karet. Pasti pembantu misterius sewaan Lola yang membersihkannya.

Mereka punya seorang pembantu yang tidak pernah menampakan wujudnya, makanya ia disebut pembantu misterius. Ia muncul saat tidak ada orang di rumah, termasuk jika itu hanya 10 menit. Entah mengapa, pembantu misterius itu tidak mau diketahui identitasnya. Ia juga meminta bayarannya ditaruh di laci kedua meja telepon saja.

Tadinya, Leon mau memecatnya, tapi melihat kerjaannya yang sempurna dan memuaskan membuat Leon mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin Leon agak khawatir kalau pembantu mereka _part-time_ jadi dukun atau cenayang.

Len melihat jam tangannya, masih tiga menit lagi menuju pukul tujuh malam. Namun, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Len langsung beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu sedikit, dan melihat seorang wanita yang memakai topi lebar berwarna hitam dengan hiasan bunga-bunga oranye dan kacamata hitam. Ia bersedekap.

Perawakan wanita itu cukup tinggi, lebih tinggi sedikit dari Len. Wajahnya seperti artis korea dengan hidung kecil, bibir tipis, dan kulit nyaris pucat. Sekilas seperti boneka porselen. Rambut _platinum blonde_ mencoloknya yang terlihat mahal itu digelung ke dalam topi. Ia memakai mantel yang senada dengan topinya dengan sedikit aksen oranye di mantelnya. Aroma parfum menguar dari wanita itu.

Wanita itu tidak sendiri. Di belakangnya ada seorang pria yang berpakaian jas formal ala pebisnis, sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia terlihat tidak betah di sini. Pria itu juga membawa koper hitam di tangan kanannya dan sebuah buku tipis di tangan kirinya.

"Ada keperluan apa, ya?" tanya Len berbasa-basi. Menatap curiga, siap-siap berpura-pura amnesia jika mereka adalah sales kosmetik yang lagi promosi produk kosmetik.

Ya, iyalah. Masa promosi minyak urut.

Wanita itu mendongak sedikit—dan hanya terlihat bibir dan hidungnya saja. Ia mulai angkat bicara.

"Saya punya permohonan kasus."

.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued: Part 27/9**

* * *

.

.

 **A/N:**

Beuh, akhirnya part 2 kelar juga. Butuh perjuangan buat ngeditnya. Saya orangnya agak ceroboh, jadinya baru sadar ada typo pas udah dipublish. Lalu berujung seperti part 1 yang sudah 10x saya edit padahal udah dipublish. x'D

Btw, ada satu _punchline_ yang saya ambil dari acara _komedi berdiri_. Cuma ngasih tau aja sih, takutnya ada yang nuduh saya plagiat atau tuduhan sadis lainnya. :'D Setidaknya saya sudah bilang, hwhw.

Oh, ya. Maaf kalau kurang greget. Part kali ini memang belum ada kasusnya dan lebih ke menjelaskan biodatanya Len dan keluarga. (?) x'D Saya usahakan next part lebih greget.

Omong-omong, arigatou buat yang sudah mereview! Saya sangat terhura dan tersandung. Padahal part 1 itu _first fiction_ dan saya juga baru sekali muncul, entah kenapa ada saja yang menemukan fict humor abal ini. :'D

Mohon dipromosi ke teman-teman kalian sesama penyuka humor yah. :'D /modus

.

 **Reviews Reply:**

 **Yuu:** Terima kasih. Ngakak anda adalah kepuasan saya. /iniapa

 **Siucchi:** Berharap saja Len bahagia di next part, soalnya di part ini juga agak ngenes sih. :'D

 **Lily Kotegawa:** Arigatou. xD Pairingnya apa, ya, saya juga belum tau sih. /nahlo/ Tapi straight kok, kasian kalau Len dipair sama Leon. Nanti dia makin saya nistain. :') /gak

 **Ricchi:** Hai, Mbak Ri, wkwkwk. Untuk melihat ketamvanan Leon, monggo disearch di google. Awas kepincut. /apaan

Maaf yha, entah mengapa saya jadi menistakan Len, itu udah mengalir dari sananya. x'D Senang kalau gaya bahasanya pas buat kamu. Saya terhura. x'D

 **Reycchi:** WKWKWKWK. Berharap aja semoga imejnya berujung baik. x'D Ini humornya humor halal, nggak ngatain orang. Yah, nistain Len dikit nggak apa-apalah, ya. :3 /dilindes

 **Panda Dayo:** Arigatou~ Saya jadi tersandung. /?

Penulisan partnya agak membingungkan, ya? Memang sengaja dibuat agak mikir sedikit. Selamat menebak! Wkwkwk. xD Btw, salam kenal juga. Iya, akun saya udah tua, tapi sayanya masih newbie. Aneh memang. :'D Douzo~


	3. Panggil Saya Nona

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future

Tantei no Rabu © Keumcchi

* * *

 **Genre(s):**

Humor (gagal), Mystery (abal)

* * *

 **Warning(s):**

AU, OOC, jayusness, gajeness, typo(s), lo-gue zone

 **Romance soon.** Not in this part.

* * *

 **Last Part: Part (3 + x) = 5**

 _Wanita itu tidak sendiri. Di belakangnya ada seorang pria yang berpakaian jas formal ala pebisnis, sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia terlihat tidak betah di sini. Pria itu juga membawa koper hitam di tangan kanannya dan sebuah buku tipis di tangan kirinya._

" _Ada keperluan apa, ya?" tanya Len berbasa-basi. Menatap curiga, siap-siap berpura-pura amnesia jika mereka adalah sales kosmetik yang lagi promosi produk kosmetik._

 _Ya, iyalah. Masa promosi buah durian._

 _Wanita itu mendongak sedikit—dan hanya terlihat bibir dan hidungnya saja. Ia mulai angkat bicara._

" _Saya punya permohonan kasus."_

* * *

 **Tantei no Rabu**

 **Part 27/9**

by Keumcchi

.

"Oh!" pekik Len, langsung antusias. Ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar. "Anda yang menelepon tadi siang ke polisi, ya? Kalau begitu, silahkan—"

"—Nona. Panggil saya Nona," potong wanita itu.

Eh?

"A-ah, iya. Silahkan masuk," ujar Len sambil mempersilahkan kedua tamu menyebalkannya masuk dan duduk di sofa. Len segera pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan teh untuk dua orang—kebetulan ia sedang sendiri karena Rin pergi kencan buta, Abangnya masih di kantor, dan Mbak Lola (untungnya) sudah balik ke kota sebelah. Tidak lupa ia mengomel sendiri tentang betapa menyebalkannya klien Len kali ini. Ia membawakan teh itu dan menaruhnya di meja, lalu duduk di sofa seberang kliennya.

"Bisa jelaskan permintaan kasusnya, No... Nona... eh, maaf, siapa?"

Wanita itu membuka topinya, rambut _platinum blonde_ nya yang digelung jatuh dengan dramatis dan aduhai. Len langsung terkejut melihat kliennya.

"Saya SeeU, dengan huruf kapital pada huruf S dan U, dan tolong panggil saya Nona," pinta SeeU dengan nada memerintah. Garis matanya yang lancip membuat wajahnya terlihat galak. "Pekerjaan saya... yah, mungkin Anda sudah pernah melihat saya di televisi."

 _AH! SeeU!_

Len baru sadar. Ya, dia SeeU. Penyanyi terkenal berwajah campuran Jepang-Korea yang sedang naik daun, banyak laki-laki yang mengejar tanda tangannya dan sekadar berfoto dengannya. Penyanyi tersibuk tahun ini, dan juga punya fans terbanyak. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Ah, rasanya seperti mimpi!

Tapi, apakah ini mimpi yang indah?

.

* * *

Len mendengarkan wanita itu dengan wajah yang tidak lagi antusias. Sesekali ia berpura-pura mengangguk seolah mengerti dengan permohonan kliennya yang satu ini.

"Jadi, Anda ingin saya—"

Wanita itu kembali memotong. "—panggil saya Nona," perintah SeeU dengan wajah judesnya. Kalimatnya barusan sudah jelas sekali—ia tidak ingin dibantah, apalagi sama bocah rambut kuning yang baginya tidak punya aura detektif sama sekali. Len yang pekanya _overload_ itu pun mengerti bahwa ia kliennya yang satu ini memang menyebalkan. Ia memang banyak mau, rasanya minta digaplok saja.

Namun, apa daya. Len hanya bisa menahan kesalnya melalui kepalan tangan di atas meja sambil tetap memasang senyum tidak ikhlas. Entah mengapa SeeU yang ada di depannya ini berbeda jauh dengan SeeU berwajah bak malaikat manis yang selalu ditonton Rin.

Kali ini tetap seperti malaikat sih. Malaikat maut.

"O-oke. _Nona_ SeeU. Jadi, intinya saya harus mencari kamera-kamera tersembunyi yang kemungkinan besar dipasang oleh fans maniak _Nona_?" tanya Len dengan senyum yang dipaksakan sambil memasang ekspresi _lo-nggak-pantes-dipanggil-nona-tau-nggak_.

SeeU mengangguk singkat. "Sebelumnya, ada satu kamera yang dipasang di boneka pemberian fans saya. Saya menyadarinya saat melewati _logam detector_ di bandara, dan pihak bandara mengatakan bahwa di mata boneka itu ada kamera tersembunyi," jelas SeeU sambil memasang ekspresi _dan-lo-nggak-cocok-jadi-detektif-dasar-bocah_.

Len menggeretakkan giginya. "Apa _Nona_ selalu mendapat boneka dari fans?" tanya Len, kembali dengan penekanan di kata Nona. SeeU kembali mengangguk singkat.

"Biasanya saya mendapat 5-6 boneka di setiap konser. Kalau _tour_ , bisa dapat puluhan boneka. Kadang malah saya menjualnya lagi di media sosial kalau sudah kepenuhan di rumah," tutur SeeU, tanpa motif membongkar kerja sampingannya. Ternyata, penyanyi yang satu ini ada bakat dagang di samping suara merdunya.

"Oh, di _mall_?" tanya Len.

SeeU mengibas rambut panjangnya. "Level saya _online shopping_ dan saya menjualnya di _instameter_." SeeU mengipas lehernya. "Kenapa di sini panas sekali, ya?"

Len hanya mesem-mesem mendengarnya.

 _Maaf saja kalau panas, kami kan rakyat jelata,_ batin Len, kesal.

Penyanyi favorit Rin ternyata tidak seramah dan sebaik yang ia kira. Mungkin saja efek dari ketenarannya yang membuatnya jutek seperti ini. Tahu gitu, Len tolak saja permintaan kasusnya. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa melepaskan kasus ini begitu saja karena ini adalah kasus pertama yang bukan 'barang hilang'. Yah, walau judulnya tetap 'mencari sesuatu', sih.

"Apakah semua boneka itu sudah dicek?" tanya Len.

SeeU menggeleng. "Belum, baru beberapa. Itu pun karena kebetulan lewat bandara, jadinya terdeteksi," ujar SeeU. "Ya _masa'_ saya harus bolak-balik ke bandara cuma karena mau mengecek ada kamera atau tidak di dalam boneka-boneka itu?"

"Ya, bukan gitu juga, sih…," Len menggaruk kepalanya. Ia mulai malas berlama-lama meladeni nona yang satu ini. "Baiklah. Saya akan bantu mencari kamera tersembunyi itu."

"Benarkah? Apa Anda bisa diandalkan?" tanya SeeU. Len yang mendengarnya seperti baru saja tertohok sebuah panah.

"S-saya berani jamin!" seru Len setelah berupaya untuk mengabaikan sindiran dari nona menyebalkan itu. _Demi kasus! Dan demi makan rendang!_

"Yakin?" tanya SeeU. "Tapi, dari data yang saya terima, Anda hanya menyelesaikan kasus barang hilang saja."

 _Jleb, jleb, jleb._ Tiga anak panah menohok tepat di dada Len.

Sakitnya tuh di sini. Iya, di siniiii.

"M-maaf saja, tapi setidaknya saya berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh kasus itu," ujar Len, sudah berusaha menahan kesal. Tangannya yang terkepal ia sembunyikan di belakang punggung, urat di pelipisnya mulai tampak. "Kalau _Nona_ tidak butuh, saya tidak keberatan untuk menolak permintaan kasus ini."

"Oh, tidak. Saya butuh detektif tambahan biar masalah ini cepat selesai," tukas SeeU sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Ia merogoh tasnya, mengambil sebuah _note_ dan memberikannya pada Len.

Len masih berusaha menahan emosi. _Detektif tambahan, katanya? Hah, belum tau gue, ya,_ batin Len. Ia pun membaca kertas itu, lalu bingung sendiri.

"Ini… langsung ke lokasi pukul 54 √486?" tanya Len dengan wajah polos.

SeeU berdecak sambil menggeleng pelan. "Anda bahkan tidak tahu itu berapa? Bukankah Anda detektif? Seharusnya Anda tahu teka-teki sederhana matematika itu."

 _Jleb._

"Maaf, _Nona_. Saya memang lemah dalam hitung-menghitung," ujar Len, kesal.

SeeU kembali menghela napas. "Itu pukul 9. Surat itu diketik oleh manajer saya yang mantan guru matematika ini," jelas SeeU sambil menoleh ke manajer yang duduk anteng di sebelahnya. Len bertampang acuh tak acuh.

 _Memangnya apa urusannya sama gue kalau manajernya mantan guru matematika? Dia hobi ngemut sempoa juga gue nggak peduli,_ batin Len, kesal.

"Oke, besok saya akan ke lokasi," ujar Len dengan senyum dipaksakan. "Terima kasih atas kedatangan _Nona_ , maaf kalau harus menghabiskan waktu _Nona_ di ruangan yang _panas_ dan _sempit_ ini."

SeeU mengangguk berulang kali. "Iya, di sini panas dan sempit sekali. Lebih baik Anda mencari kantor yang lebih luas dan besar," saran SeeU.

Cantik-cantik begitu ternyata dia nggak peka juga, ya. Dikata nyari duit kayak mungut daun? Len punya duit dari mana coba? Boro-boro punya duit, kasus yang sebelumnya saja cuma dapat air putih rasa terima kasih. Lantai kedua ini juga hasil perjuangan jadi pembantu Lola selama sebulan penuh untuk mendapat izin memakai seperempat bagian dari ruangan itu dan dijadikan kantor detektif (-detektifan) Len. Iya, cuma seperempat. Kurang ngenes apa lagi coba.

"Terima kasih atas saran _Nona_ yang _brilian_ itu," ujar Len lagi dengan penekanan penuh makna tersirat di beberapa kalimat. Untungnya, SeeU tidak menyadari sindiran Len karena ia tidak sepeka Len yang sering patah hati itu.

"Terima kasih kembali, saya tunggu Anda besok," ujar SeeU, lalu pamit pulang dengan manajernya. Len mengantarkan mereka hingga turun dari tangga.

"Selamat jalan," ujar Len. _Dan jangan kembali lagi!_

.

* * *

Ah, sepertinya Len salah berharap. SeeU memang tidak akan kembali lagi ke kantor detektif(-detektifan)nya, tetapi ia lupa kalau ia harus kembali menemui penyanyi yang harga dirinya lebih tinggi dari cabe sekarung itu hari ini. Len terpaksa pergi ke apartemen SeeU. Pukul 8.45 ia sudah tiba di alamat yang diberikan kemarin dan langsung terpaku menatap apartemen itu. Sambil berjalan masuk menuju ruang apartemen yang dijanjikan, bocah detektif itu menatap sekitar dengan takjub. Baru kali ini ia melihat pemandangan yang berbeda.

Bukan, bukan apartemennya yang membuatnya takjub walaupun apartemennya memang terkesan kalau mau napas di dalamnya saja harus bayar. Len takjub dengan pemandangan di luar apartemen: polisi dan wartawan yang berseliweran. Jangankan sepeda polisi, mobil polisi pun ada. Ditambah lagi ada aura berbeda karena banyak polisi berseliweran. Wajah Len langsung sumringah.

Ini dia pemandangan kasus yang selama ini Len idam-idamkan! Persis seperti komik yang selalu ia baca! Persis!

Eh, ngomong-ngomong tentang polisi, jangan-jangan orang itu juga ada di sini….

"Hei! Adik gue yang paling imut!" seru seorang om-om tanggung, tiba-tiba saja ia muncul dari balik salah satu pilar sambil menepuk punggung Len kencang-kencang. Len terkejut setengah hidup, ia langsung menoleh dan menatap sinis ke arah pria berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang menyengir sambil TTP, tebar-tebar pesona.

Heran, deh. Ke mana pun Len pergi, Leon selalu ada di mana-mana kayak butiran debu. Lihatnya bikin kelilipan.

"Lo ngapain di sini, Bang?" tanya Len dengan nada mengusir.

Leon menepuk-nepuk dadanya sok keren—dan lebih mirip binatang primata berbulu yang juga hobi tepuk-tepuk dada. Namun, karena terlalu kencang, ia malah terbatuk. Len _sweatdrop_. Heran, mimpi ketiban apa ia semalam punya Abang sepupu kayak begini. Adek salah apa, Bang. Adek salah apaaa?

Leon berdeham. "Ehem. Jangan terlalu senang begitu, Len sayang. Kebetulan gue diutus secara langsung sama atasan buat mengawasi kasus kali ini! Hahaha!" serunya, minta dijitak. "Memangnya lo nggak mikir kenapa gue bisa ngasih tahu nomor telepon kontrakan ke penyanyi itu? Lo nggak mikir kalau lo dapet _job_ ini berkat gue sebagai akses di kantor polisi?"

Demi mendengar itu, Len langsung menyengir lebar. Walaupun Abangnya rada sengklek, ia memang patut diandalkan dan musti disayang-sayang. Bisa gawat atuh kalau Abangnya ngambek. Kapan lagi Len bisa dapat _job_ sekeren ini? Ya, nggak?

Iyain aja udah, biar Len senang.

"Ah, lo memang Abang gue yang paaaaling baik!" seru Len sambil berakting sebagai _adik-yang-baik-dan-sayang-Abang-selalu._

"Ceh, muji kalau ada maunya aja." Leon mencibir, Len hanya tertawa pelan. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Len langsung berubah kesal.

"Tapi, gue males banget sama klien kali ini, Bang," protes Len. "Nyebelin parah."

"Tapi, dia cantik tahu, Len!" bisik Leon malu-maluin.

"Idih, nggak salah? Artis yang harga dirinya ketinggian itu?" tanya Len, sensi. "Gue yakin harga sekarung cabe impor pun kalah sama harga dirinya."

"Maaf?" panggil seseorang dari belakang Len dan Leon, menginterupsi pembicaraan negara Len dan Leon. Kedua kakak-beradik itu menoleh dan mendapati wajah orang yang baru saja mereka gosipi.

"E-eh! N-Nona SeeU!" Leon tergagap, ia langsung membungkuk sekali sambil cengengesan malu-malu karena sedikit kepincut dengan penyanyi itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Len seorang diri. Sementara itu, Len menatap punggung Leon sambil memasang ekspresi mau mati.

 _Kamfret! Kenapa gue ditinggalin!_

SeeU memerhatikan Len diam-diam, lalu membuang muka saat Len memergokinya. "Ehm, saya cuma mau memperkenalkan detektif utama dalam kasus ini dengan Anda," ujarnya dengan nada jutek sambil berbalik dan memberi kode dengan jari telunjuk. Ia meminta Len untuk mengikutinya. Len mengikuti SeeU menelusuri lorong mewah, entah menuju ke mana.

Len mencibir. _Cih, detektif utama? Siapa, sih? Gue tantang gelut paling juga langsung kalah gara-gara kebanyakan mikir, huh,_ omel Len dalam hati. Namun, pikirannya langsung buyar saat Len dipertemukan dengan detektif utamanya di sebuah ruang tamu yang ada di dalam kamar _super-ekstra VIP_ milik SeeU. Pun dengan detektif itu. Mereka berdua saling menunjuk, tidak menyangka.

"Lo… Len?" ujar detektif bersurai toska pendek itu, tak percaya.

"LO! MIKUO!" Len berseru, emosinya naik dan mendadak badannya gatal-gatal. Alerginya kambuh. "Jadi… jadi detektif utamanya itu lo?"

Mikuo tertawa kecil. "Gue kira detektif tambahannya siapa, taunya elo," Mikuo merapikan rambutnya. "Lo dipanggil Nona SeeU juga? Nggak nyangka, detektif kacangan mau juga nerima kasus yang cukup sulit ini."

Kacangan? Apa maksudnya? Apa karena Len masih baru, jadinya suka dikacangin? Atau dia tau Len pernah jualan kacang di lampu merah?

"Hah? Apa lo bilang barusan? Nona?" tanya Len, nyaris terdengar SeeU kalau saja ia tidak digebuk Mikuo. "Aduh! Lo kesambet apa mau manggil nenek lampir itu Nona?" bisik Len kesal.

Mikuo mendelik. Ia balas berbisik, "Dia kan klien gue. Harus gue hormatinlah."

Len memandang langit-langit sambil bersiul, berpura-pura tidak mendengar, dan hal itu membuat Mikuo mencak-mencak. Namun, tidak lama kemudian, Len mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Saat ia membukanya, tulisan _Nenek Sihir is calling..._ tertera di layar ponselnya. Len pun menyingkir ke pojok ruangan, bersembunyi di balik pot besar.

"Halo? Ada apaan sih? Jangan nelpon gue pas lagi kerja dong, kalau mau tanda tangan sama foto eksklusif nanti kan bisa," omel Len dengan suara sok bijak.

" _Dih, gaya banget sih. Baru juga satu kali dapet kerjaan bener udah belagu,"_ sembur Rin langsung sewot kuadrat.

 _Jleb._

"I-Iya, iya... Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Len dengan nada gemas. "Lo nggak kangen sama gue, kan?"

 _"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa, Len?"_

"Lo nggak kangen sama gue, kan?" tanya Len lagi, tetapi hanya diam yang Len dapatkan. "Halo? Rin?"

" _Ya—shhsh—alo? Ngomong ap—shhsh—di? Di sini kresek-kre—sshshs!"_ seru Rin dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Lo ngomong apa sih? Kresek-kresek di sini." Len menunggu jawaban dari Rin, tetapi tahu-tahu saja Rin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Len langsung bingung. "Lah? Kok dimatiin? Aneh." Len pun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya, masih bingung. Mikuo menghampirinya.

"Lo ngapain sih? Kita disuruh ngejelasin analisis kita ke Nona SeeU tahu," ujar Mikuo.

"Adik gue nelpon tadi, tapi nggak tahu tuh. Nggak jelas banget, kresek-kresek. Abis itu dimatiin," Len ngedumel sendiri.

"Eh? Adik? Adik kembar lo itu?" tanya Mikuo, wajahnya terlihat sumringah.

"Iya, adik kembar gue," ujar Len, lalu tersadar. "Eh, kok lo tahu kalau gue punya adik kembar? Emangnya gue pernah cerita ke lo?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dadakan itu, Mikuo langsung gelagapan. Ada sedikit semburat kemerahan di pipinya—tidak terlihat terlihat karena ia langsung berbalik. "Eh, itu—"

"—Len! Mikuo! Kalian ngapain di situ?" panggil Leon yang sedang berdiri di sebelah SeeU. "Cepetan! Kalian harus ngejelasin analisis kalian ke Nona SeeU!"

"Ah, oke!" seru Mikuo, ia langsung berjalan duluan menuju sofa. Len mengikuti Mikuo dari belakang, masih kepo dengan kelanjutan kalimat Mikuo yang tadi.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa kosong yang berseberangan dengan sofa SeeU. Len menjaga jarak dengan Mikuo, membuat Mikuo heran dengan tingkah laku Len yang aneh dan sempat berpikir apakah ia lupa memakai deodoran hari ini.

"Jadi, apa analisis kalian terhadap kasus ini?" tanya SeeU langsung _to the point._

Mikuo berdeham penuh wibawa, Len meliriknya dengan tatapan penuh dengki. "Menurut saya, pelaku ini pasti fans berat Nona SeeU," tukas Mikuo.

"Ya, iyalah," seloroh Len sambil bersedekap. "Kalau bukan fans, memangnya apa?"

Mikuo berdeham lagi, berusaha sedikit bersabar "Ya, karena pelakunya adalah fans, pastinya dia menaruh kamera tersebut di tempat-tempat strategis yang tersembunyi, tetapi memiliki jarak pandang luas. Seperti contoh sebelumnya, di mata boneka. Jadi, saya pikir masih ada kamera tersembunyi lainnya di jendela, atau di sela-sela barang yang bisa menutupi keberadaan kamera itu."

"Tau aja, jangan-jangan lo pelakunya?" tanya Len sambil dengan nada sarkas. Mikuo mendelik, kesal.

Mendengar Len yang hanya berkomentar saja, SeeU langsung melirik ke arahnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan analisis Anda?"

Len memasang wajah malas. "Yah, gue—eh, saya sepikiran dengan saudara Mikuo," tukasnya. "Tapi, gue—eh, saya rasa, pelakunya lebih dari fans."

"Maksud Anda?" tanya SeeU, mulai penasaran. Mikuo pun melirik Len dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kena juga dia. Ternyata seorang detektif andal pun penasaran dengan analisis Len yang notabene cuma detektif pencari barang hilang.

"Kalau kameranya lebih dari satu, bukan fans lagi namanya. Tapi, _stalker_ , bisa juga disebut penguntit atau fans fanatik," jelas Len. "Dia adalah orang yang ingin tahu segala hal mengenai _Nona_."

SeeU dan Mikuo manggut-manggut. Pun dengan para pak polisi yang berjaga di sekitar mereka yang ikut nyimak dan nggak ngebantu apa-apa.

"Tapi, ada lagi," tambah Len, semua mata langsung memandang ke arahnya. "Saya rasa, dia tidak hanya memasang kamera tersembunyi."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Mikuo, heran karena ia merasa Len tau lebih banyak dari apa yang ia ketahui.

Len menoleh ke arah penyanyi berwajah korea itu. "Err… _Nona_ SeeU. Apakah sinyal di sini agak terganggu?" tanya Len dengan penuh penekanan, mengirimkan makna tersirat _lo-nggak-pantes-dipanggil-Nona-tau-nggak._

"Hah? Mana mungkin," tukas SeeU langsung sewot. "Sinyal di sini berkualitas karena kami bayar mahal. Jadi, pasti sinyal apapun bakal lancar. Tidak seperti Anda, _Detektif_ Kagamine," lanjut SeeU, mengirimkan makna tersirat _lo-nggak-pantes-dipanggil-detektif-tau-nggak._

" _Nona_ yakin?" tanya Len lagi. SeeU mengangguk yakin sambil bertampang kesal, ia sudah sewot tingkat galaksi bimasakti. _Enak aja,_ pikirnya. _Emangnya aku artis apaan kalau cuma modal paket gratisan kayak author Keumcchi,_ lanjutnya dengan menyebalkan. (A/N: (╯—﹏—)╯ ┷━┷)

Namun, sedetik kemudian, SeeU langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, tapi… belakangan ini setiap menelepon selalu ada gangguan, entah kenapa. Padahal saya nggak pernah nunggak," tambah SeeU walaupun masih tidak rela kalau sinyalnya dibilang jelek. Leon yang mendengar kata _nunggak_ pun langsung menjedugkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat, ia teringat belum bayar kontrakan bulan ini.

"Kalau begitu, dugaan saya benar," tukas Len sambil tersenyum sok keren. "Di sini ada penyadap."

"Hah? Penyadap?" tanya Mikuo, tak percaya. "Kalau nggak bisa jawab mah nggak usah maksa sok keren gitu, Len. Kalau lo nggak tau, bilang gue. Nanti gue bantu," ujar Mikuo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Len dengan sok akrab, diam-diam berharap agar analisis Len beneran ngaco dan pusat perhatian orang-orang tidak direbut oleh Len. Secara, mereka kan rival, apalagi Len detektif pendatang yang jagonya cuma nyari barang hilang. Mikuo belum bisa serta-merta memercayai analisis Len yang terdengar mengada-ngada itu. Ia menganggap Len sedang membual.

"Gue tau kok kalau lo nggak bisa menganalisis kasus kali ini. Bilang gue aja, nanti gue bantu kok, Mik," balas Len sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Mikuo. Keduanya saling tertawa hambar dan menembakkan laser dari mata seolah berkata _mending-lo-segera-minggat-dari-sini-dan-biarkan-gue-ambil-alih-kasusnya._

"Paling tidak, jangan terlalu mengkhayal untuk penyadap itu, Len. Itu mustahil. Penjagaan di apartemen ini sangat ketat," tambah Mikuo.

Len menggeleng pelan. "Mik, kalau jadi detektif itu jangan mikir yang mungkin melulu. Justru yang lo anggap nggak mungkin bisa jadi itulah faktanya."

Sejenak Mikuo terkesima dengan perkataan detektif shota berambut kuning itu, begitu pun dengan yang tidak percaya kalau seorang Len bisa berbicara bijak seperti itu. Ya, seorang Len! Ini sungguh sebuah kejadian yang sangat langka! Sama langkanya dengan bunga _Rafflesia Arnoldi._

"Lo dapet _quote_ bijak itu dari mana?" tanya Mikuo, setengah memuji.

"Eh, _quote_ itu gue comot dari komik detektif koleksi gue, hehehe," ujar Len sambil cengengesan, menggaruk kepalanya.

Mikuo langsung mengepalkan tangannya. "Balikin pujian gue."

Len masih cengengesan. Itu anak kadang memang minta digebukin. Namun, karena pada dasarnya Mikuo adalah orang yang baik hati dan rajin menabung, ia kembali menahan emosinya dengan mengambil napas, lalu hembuskan lewat belakang.

"Terus, kenapa lo mikir soal penyadap itu? Lo yakin kalau di sini benar-benar ada penyadap?" Mikuo menatap mata Len secara langsung. Untung saja fanfiksi ini bukan aliran yoai, kalau iya mungkin adegan barusan bisa membuat fiksi ini melenceng jauh.

"Jelas saja," seru Len sambil memagut dagunya. "Karena gue lebih hebat dari lo! Hahaha, bodoh!"

 _Orang bodoh bilang bodoh…,_ batin Mikuo sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena dibodohi secara harfiah. Namun, demi penjelasan Len, ia kembali menahan emosinya sambil berusaha tersenyum manis—tetapi lebih terlihat seperti seringaian kesal.

"Oke, gue akuin lo lebih unggul. Coba ceritain, apa aja yang udah lo dapetin?"

"Apa? Lo ngomong apa tadi?" tanya Len sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke Mikuo.

"Ceritain analisis lo."

Len menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan…. Sebelum itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah minta diinjek.

Mikuo bete maksimal, uratnya sudah terlihat di pelipisnya. "G-gue… gue akuin lo lebih unggul…."

"Baiklah kalau lo memaksa," Len memasang wajah sok bijak. "Gue yang hebat ini bakal ngejelasin semua yang lo nggak tahu."

 _Kamfret, minta diselengkat banget ini anak,_ batin Mikuo.

Len berdeham. "Jadi gini, gue menganalisis bukan asal analisis, tapi gue punya bukti," ujarnya, kali ini dengan wajah yang tidak menyebalkan. "Tadi gue mendengar bunyi kresek-kresek pas ditelpon adik gue. Menurut buku yang gue baca, kalau ada gangguan waktu menelepon artinya ada penyadap di sekitar tempat itu."

Mikuo mulai gemas. "Terus, apa yang bakal lo lakukan setelah dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan kalau di sini ada penyadap?" tanya Mikuo, yang secara terang-terangan sedang menantang Len untuk membuktikan analisisnya. Len menyeringai, itu artinya dia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Ia pun menghampiri Leon, meminta sesuatu. Tidak lama kemudian, Len kembali lagi dan menunjukkan apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Ini dia!" seru Len. "Pendeteksi sadap! Yah, atau apalah itu."

Mikuo nyaris takjub melihat benda itu. "Lo dapet gituan dari mana?" tanyanya. Ia terkejut karena Len punya barang yang tidak biasa dimiliki orang awam. Ia yang detektif andal saja nggak punya, apalagi detektif kw sekelas Len.

"Dari Abang gue," ujar Len, menunjuk Leon yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. "Dia _volunteer_ gitu di kepolisian, entah kenapa pas lebaran kemarin dapat THRnya beginian. Gue nggak nyangka ini barang bakal berguna juga, soalnya kemarin baru aja mau gue loakin."

Tanpa Len sadari, saat itu pula Mikuo merasa berada satu poin di bawah Len. Ekspresinya yang kesal, kecewa, dan sedih dicampur aduk kayak gado-gado. Berkat kepekaan Len yang sudah _overload_ —alias kegeeran, Len tahu kalau Mikuo iri sama dia.

"Hehe, gue menang satu poin, ya?" tanya Len sambil cengengesan.

"Idih, sejak kapan lo jadi satu poin di atas gue?" balas Mikuo, tengsin. "Ya, udah. Coba buktiin kalau di sini emang bener ada penyadap!"

"Oke!" Len langsung berjalan ke arah tempatnya menelepon tadi sambil membawa alat pendeteksi sadap. Mikuo yang berada di sebelahnya diam-diam menjulurkan kaki, membuat Len sempat tersandung dan nyaris jatuh dengan posisi muka duluan. Pokoknya nggak elit banget, deh. Untung aja nggak jadi.

"Eh, lo nggak apa-apa?" tanya Mikuo dengan nada bak malaikat sambil memasang senyum penuh pesona—tentu saja tidak akan membuat Len terpesona. Namun, karena masih dalam suasana gembira akan menunjukkan analisisnya, Len tidak terlalu menggubris kejadian barusan dan beranggapan kesandung angin—padahal Mikuo sengaja menyelengkat buat balas dendam.

Len mulai mempertunjukkan bukti dari analisisnya. Ia mendekatkan alat itu ke sebuah pot, alat itu bereaksi dengan mengeluarkan suara _pip_ berulang kali persis anak ayam. Semua orang terkejut. Len pun mulai mencari barang yang ia cari.

Oh, lagi-lagi dia mencari barang. Yah, untuk yang satu ini, kemampuanya memang sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi sih.

"Ketemu!" seru Len, sambil memasang senyum penuh kemenangan kepada Mikuo, mengangkat benda hitam yang mirip ponsel jadul berantena.

Wajah Mikuo langsung pias. Ia kalah telak.

.

* * *

Untuk selanjutnya, para polisi berhasil menemukan penyadap lainnya di berbagai ruangan di apartemen tersebut. Mereka juga menemukan kamera tersembunyi lainnya seperti apa yang dijelaskan oleh analisis Mikuo. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Mikuo kesal karena kasus kali ini tidak sepenuhnya diselesaikan olehnya. Ia merasa nama baiknya agak turun karena kedatangan Len di dunia perdetektifan ini. Apalagi, di kasus kali ini, Len dibayar dengan uang.

Ya, uang beneran, bukan uang monopoli. Sebagai detektif yang sering dibayar pakai air putih, tentu saja ia sangat bahagia.

Tidak hanya itu, Len lebih bahagia lagi saat ada wartawan koran yang meliput berita selebriti. Ini memang salah satu yang ditunggu-tunggu Len: masuk koran! Bahkan, dia dapat sesi berfoto dengan Mikuo, dan fotonya dijamin naik cetak di koran terbitan esok harinya. Dengan menurunkan tengsinnya sesaat, mereka berfoto berdua sambil memasang senyum aneh seperti sedang menahan buang air besar. Tangan mereka sengaja dikebelakangkan, saling cubit karena kesal halaman korannya harus dibagi dua.

Namun, ada yang sedikit bikin Len gondok. Saat diwawancarai, Len disebut sebagai Detektif Pendatang. Bahkan, ada wartawan yang mengobrol dan menyebutnya sebagai Detektif Kacangan. Len jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Mikuo baru saja koalisi sama redaksi koran itu, menyebar gosip kalau waktu SD dia pernah jualan kacang. Namun, semua itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh selagi foto Len benar-benar masuk koran.

Esok harinya pun Len bangun paling pagi, duduk manis menunggu tukang loper koran. Tidak sabar melihat foto perdananya di koran.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, seorang tukang loper koran datang sambil menggowes sepeda ontelnya dengan bahagia. Ia melemparkan koran ke setiap rumah, lalu hampir saja terjatuh saat tiba di depan kontrakan Len karena Len tiba-tiba berlari keluar kontrakan dengan wajah berbinar.

"A-ampun, Mas! Ja-jangan r-rampok saya...!" seru tukang loper koran yang malang itu.

Len _sweatdrop_. "Eh? Saya cuma mau koran kok..."

"Ko-koran, Mas...?" tanya tukang loper koran yang malang itu sambil menyodorkan koran terbaru hari itu takut-takut. Len langsung merebutnya dengan ganas. Sebelum seluruh korannya diterkam oleh Len, tukang loper koran yang malang itu buru-buru menggoweskan diri dengan sepedanya.

Len langsung menyobek plastik koran dengan ganas, lalu dibentangkannya koran itu lebar-lebar. Senyumnya langsung mengembang, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

"BANG LEON! RIN! SINI!"

"Apaan sih, Len?" Leon keluar dari kamar mandi masih pake handuk. "Ada pengamen? Kasih aja receh di meja."

"BUKAN! SINI LIAT! LIAT!" serunya sambil menunjuk koran yang dibacanya. Rin baru muncul dari kamarnya, masih pake masker jeruk.

"Ada apaan, sih? Ada tukang kredit?" tanya Rin asal tebak.

Len menunjuk korannya dengan semangat. "GUE MASUK KORAN!"

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued: Part 6 - √4**

* * *

.

.

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya Part 3 kelar juga ngeditnya. Maaf banget penyakit saya kambuh dan nunggak berbulan-bulan, saya dicegat abis-abisan sama ospek dan tugas. Jadi, harap maklum, yhaaa. Namanya juga #AuthorPHP, muehehe. xD /dilindes/ Part 4 tinggal edit, tapi berhubung tugas mulai menggunung mungkin bakal terlambat juga. Sedih rasanya.

Btw, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, apalagi ngereview dan ngefav. Nggak usah malu-malu meninggalkan jejak di review. Semua review pasti saya balas kok. :D

Mungkin ini agak telat, tapi terima kasih untuk Mbak Siucchi, Ricchi, Reycchi, PX-20 Neko Len chan, Mizuno Rie, dan Lily Kotegawa yang sudah memfollow Tantei no Rabu. Terima kasih juga untuk Mbak Panda Dayo, Mizuno Rie, dan Hanazawa Yuki yang sudah ngefav Tantei no Rabu. Saya sangat terhura. :')) Semoga selanjutnya saya tidak mengecewakan, ya. Keep reading, minna!


	4. Gadis Bersurai Ungu

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future

Tantei no Rabu © Keumcchi

* * *

 **Genre(s):**

Humor (gagal), Mystery (abal), Romance (abal)

* * *

 **Warning(s):**

AU, OOC, jayusness, gajeness, typo(s), lo-gue zone

* * *

 **Last Part: Part 27/9**

 _"BANG LEON! RIN! SINI!"_

 _"Apaan sih, Len?" Leon keluar dari kamar mandi masih pake handuk. "Ada pengamen? Kasih aja receh di meja."_

 _"BUKAN! SINI LIAT! LIAT!" serunya sambil menunjuk koran yang dibacanya. Rin baru muncul dari kamarnya, masih pakai masker jeruk._

 _"Ada apaan, sih? Ada tukang kredit?" tanya Rin asal tebak._

 _Len menunjuk korannya dengan semangat. "GUE MASUK KORAN!"_

* * *

 **Tantei no Rabu**

 **Part 6 - √4**

by Keumcchi

.

Masih di hari yang sama dengan rilisnya muka Len Kagamine di _Crypton Shinbun_ , wajah Len tidak sesemangat tadi pagi saat korannya tiba. Mungkin fakta bahwa hari ini adalah hari senin membuatnya seperti ini. Setibanya di sekolah pun ia tidak langsung masuk kelas—ia duduk dulu di sebuah bangku di dekat gerbang sekolah. Pandangannya menatap gerbang dengan kosong. Koran yang ia bawa dari rumah pun hanya ia pegang saja.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya bengong, tiba-tiba saja pundak Len ditepuk—ralat, digebuk—oleh seseorang. Len terlonjak dan terjengkang dari bangku dengan posisi tidak elit sama sekali.

"Kenapa muka lo? Kusut amat kayak jas ujan." Meito, si pelaku penggebukan, menyapa Len dengan wajah cengengesan tanpa ada secuil rasa bersalah.

Len langsung bangun, lantas balas menendang belakang lutut Meito. "Dih, jas ujan? Kerenan dikit kek," omel Len sambil menatap aneh rambut Meito yang hari itu dibentuk jabrik. Kayaknya anak itu lagi salah gaul.

Meito mengumpat, lalu tertawa. "Apa dong? Jeans lecek?"

Len mendengus. "Au ah gelap."

"Gelap?" tanya Meito sambil melihat ke sekeliling dan kembali menatap Len dengan ekspresi _kayaknya-mata-lo-buta-cahaya_. "Kenapa sih lo? Bete karena Mikuo masuk koran lagi?"

Len menggeleng pelan. "Kemarin kan gue nunjukin koran ke Bang Leon sama Rin. Itu lho, tentang kasus yang gue sama _makhluk itu_ tanganin. Yang ada foto guenya, Mo."

"Wah, lo masuk koran?" tanya Meito sumringah. Len mengangguk sambil cengengesan. "Emangnya cukup lo masuk koran? Koran kan kecil."

BLETAK! Meito sukses digaplok Len.

"Serius dikit kek!" protes Len. "Eh, banyakan, deh!"

"Sakit, kamfret," Meito mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja digaplok. Gara-gara Len, hasil rambut jabrik bentukannya dengan gel sejak pagi buta tadi jadi berubah kayak pepes tahu. "Lo masuk koran, kan? Bagus dong! Terus, kenapa bete?"

Len menghela napas pendek. "Itu dia! Masa foto gue kecil banget, Mo! Gara-gara itu, gue langsung dilecehkan sama Rin. Kamfret emang tuh anak."

Meito ngakak. "Yah, itu sih DL. Derita Lo."

Len masih saja mendumel. "Tapi, Rin terus-terusan ngeliat foto _makhluk itu_ , To."

"Hah? Dia ngeliatin foto Mikuo?" Meito langsung tertarik. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan perubahan _mood_ Meito yang sangat cepat itu.

"Iya, dia nanya ke gue _'kamu kenal sama dia?' 'Namanya Mikuo?' 'Kenalin dong!' 'Dia kelas apa?'_ sampe gue eneg. Setelah itu gue nyesel nunjukin foto Mikuo ke Rin."

Meito langsung ngakak kuadrat. "Lah, Mikuo kan sekelas sama dia, peringkat pertama pula. Masa Rin nggak kenal?" tanya Meito.

Len langsung tersadar. "Eh? Iya juga, ya. Dasar dodol emang Si Nenek Sihir itu. Kenapa juga gue ikutan lupa?"

"Soalnya lo nggak inget, makanya lupa," tukas Meito yang padahal nggak menjawab apa-apa. "Lo lupa berarti lo dodol juga, dodol."

"Berisik lo, dasar gado-gado," balas Len. Keduanya saling memeletkan lidah kayak anak teka.

Setelah bertengkar dengan tidak elit, Meito ikutan duduk di sebelah Len, memerhatikan sekitar. Bel sudah mau berbunyi, Len dan Meito sengaja menunda ke kelas. Mereka hobi memerhatikan murid-murid yang datang terlambat karena... asik aja gitu. Terkadang beberapa dari murid-murid terlambat itu ada yang masih muka bantal dan bau-bau apek semerbak lantaran melewatkan mandi pagi dengan alasan hemat air demi generasi masa depan.

Beberapa murid melewati kedua sejoli itu sambil membawa koran dan fokus membaca—walaupun yang bawa rata-rata kelas A saja, sih. Sebagian perempuan terlihat _fangirling_ sambil membawa koran. Len malah senyum-senyum nggak jelas sendiri dan Meito menangkap gelagat aneh dari teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Kenapa lo? Masih pagi udah _error_ aja. Obatnya abis?"

Len menepuk pundak Meito berulang kali sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. "Lo harus bangga sama gue, Mo. Temen lo ini sebentar lagi bakal eksis!" seru Len, lalu menunjuk beberapa _ciwi-ciwi_ yang lewat sambil bawa koran. "Tuh, lihat. Banyak anak cewek bawa koran hari ini, pasti mereka terpesona kan sama gue? Detektif pendatang yang kece nan berbakat ini?"

Meito mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Jangan berburuk sangka, Len. Paling mereka cuma lihat foto Mikuo doang."

"Berburuk sangka?" tanya Len, mendelik. "Tapi, berita gue sebagai detektif pendatang pasti bakal menarik perhatian, kan?"

Meito bergumam sebentar. "Ah, menurut gue, berita detektif terkenal malah lebih menarik perhatian," tukasnya santai. Len langsung mendorongnya hingga jatuh dari bangku. "Aduh! Lo kenapa sih?"

"Ngertiin perasaan gue dikit kek! Dasar cowok nggak peka!"

.

* * *

Seharusnya sih saat ini Len lagi ada kelas. Berhubung kelasnya membosankan, kita cepatkan saja ke jam istirahat. Jam istirahat kali ini Len habiskan di kantin sendirian.

Iya, Len makan sendirian di kantin. Nggak usah kaget, udah biasa kok.

Namun, selesai menjalani dua kelas saja suasana hati Len masih seperti tadi pagi. Len kembali merutuki dirinya yang masih saja kalah pamor dari Mikuo. Ia memang jarang menggalau tentang cinta, tapi justru perihal detektif inilah yang membuatnya galau. Entah itu tentang detektif nggak terkenal, detektif kacangan, detektif gratisan, detektif-detektifan, dan lain sebagainya.

Rasa-rasanya ia mulai menyerah dengan kehidupan detektif yang kejam ini. Mungkin ia mau putar balik, terus belok ke mana gitu, misalnya jadi astronot. Atau cari _job_ lain yang berbahasa inggris biar kedengaran kece, kayak _postman_ , _customer service_ , atau _office boy_.

Paling nanti emaknya syok kalau anaknya yang paling cakep sejagad raya ditinggal setahun malah jadi tukang pos.

Baru saja berpikir _random_ tentang ganti _job_ , tiba-tiba saja niat itu berubah setelah Len merasa ada seseorang yang melangkah ke arahnya. Len mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis bermata ungu. Ia memakai kacamata besar dengan _frame_ hitam tebal, memakai behel kawat, dan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna ungu terang dikepang dua dengan ikat rambut kelinci. Sekilas terlihat seperti anak kuper. Nyatanya, dia memang anak kuper. Bahkan saking kupernya, Len merasa baru pertama kali melihatnya.

Gadis itu mendekati meja Len dengan takut-takut. "Kamu… Len Kagamine?" tanya gadis itu, ragu.

Len yang tadinya agak melamun langsung tersadar. "Eh, iya…," jawab Len, bingung. "Lo sia—"

"—A-aku… aku ngefans sama kamu!" potong gadis itu, lalu terkejut sendiri karena tiba-tiba berteriak. Pun dengan Len yang padahal tadi lagi sendirian tau-tau ada cewek kuper bilang ngefans sama dia.

Gadis itu menunduk malu-malu, terlihat semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Melihatnya seperti itu, entah kenapa Len jadi ikutan grogi. Mungkinkah sekarang grogi bisa menular seperti virus flu burung?

"E-eh? Ngefans? Sama gue?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk dirinya. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. "Hahaha! Lo salah orang kali!" Len tertawa hambar.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Nggak! Aku… aku beneran ngefans!" seru gadis itu dengan tetap menunduk.

Len terkejut. Mimpi apa ia semalam, siang-siang begini ada yang bilang ngefans sama dia. Cewek pula. Benar-benar kejadian langka. Len bahkan berpikir bahwa ini mungkin hanya mimpi, atau kalau lebih horor lagi, ternyata cewek itu bukan manusia.

Keduanya saling terdiam, tidak ada yang memecahkan keheningan yang janggal ini. Len yang terlalu peka menangkap gerak mata gadis itu yang melihat ke arah kursi kosong di depan Len.

"O-oh, duduk aja. Kosong kok," ujar Len, sok santai, padahal jantungnya lagi lari marathon. _Dag-dig-dug-der._ Rasanya mau meledak. Soalnya, ini pertama kalinya ada cewek yang bilang ngefans sama Len secara langsung. Apalagi, Len pernah mendapat gelar Terjomblo dan Terbully di angket siswa setahun yang lalu.

"Boleh?" tanya gadis itu.

Len mengangguk. Gadis itu pun duduk di kursi di depan Len, dan setelah ia duduk, mereka kembali terdiam. Len yang mulai risih berusaha mencari topik.

"Err… kenapa lo bisa ngefans sama gue? Biasanya juga cewek-cewek lebih ngefans sama Hatsune," ujar Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya, tertawa garing.

"Soalnya… soalnya kamu keren," ujar gadis itu sambil menunduk, menautkan jari tangannya. Terlihat semburat rona merah di pipinya. Len yang melihatnya pun ikut merona.

Wah, ini gadis ajaib banget. Sudah dua kali ia sukses membuat Len tertular apa yang sedang dirasakan gadis itu. Ditambah lagi, ini pertama kalinya ada cewek yang bilang Len keren! Bahkan, Rin pun terlihat tidak sudi mengatakan itu pada kakak kembarnya sendiri.

Jangan-jangan cewek itu...

Len bergumam panjang. "Nama lo siapa?" tanya Len.

"N-nama?" tanya gadis itu, agak terkejut.

"Iya, nama lo siapa?" tanya Len lagi.

Gadis itu terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. "Yuzuki…," gadis itu terdiam sejenak.

"Oh, Yuzuki?"

"… Yukari Zuvanya Rimona."

"Eh?" Len bengong. Ia merasa ada kesalahan teknis pada telinganya. Rasanya seperti baru saja ada mantra antah-berantah lewat di telinganya. "Yu... Yuzuki apa?"

"Yuzuki… Yukari Zuvanya Rimona…," ulang gadis itu lagi sambil menunduk seperti baru saja melancarkan sebuah mantra pengutuk.

Gadis itu terlihat kesal. Nama itu adalah salah satu yang ia benci, tetapi tidak bisa ia hindari. Ini semua gara-gara ayahnya yang waktu itu bingung mau memberi nama apa untuknya, lalu berakhir dengan menggabungkan semua nama dan menuliskannya saat sedang membuat akte putrinya.

"O-oke, lo mau dipanggil apa?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. "Panggil aku Yuzuki saja…."

"Yuzuki, ya? Oke," Len berdiri dari kursinya, ia menjulurkan tangannya. "Gue Len. Salam kenal, Yuzuki."

Yuzuki mendongak, terkejut dengan uluran tangan Len. Ia pun menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan ragu-ragu dan wajah merona. Lagi-lagi, Len kembali tertular, wajahnya ikut merona.

Len buru-buru menarik tangannya. "G-gue mau ke kelas. Sampai ketemu lagi!"

Detektif shota itu segera kembali ke kelas. Setibanya, ia langsung duduk di kursinya yang berada di paling depan kiri—karena ia peringkat pertama di kelas F—lalu mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan.

Ada cewek yang ngefans sama dia. Namanya aneh, tapi kalau ditilik lebih jauh sebenarnya dia cukup manis di balik kacamata besarnya itu. Ia merasa baru saja bermimpi saat mengingat kejadian barusan.

Dan ia semakin yakin sedang bermimpi saat melihat batang hidung gadis itu di ambang pintu kelas, lalu duduk di kursi paling belakang.

.

* * *

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Len langsung keluar dari kelas dengan terburu-buru menuju kelas A. Namun, yang ia cari tidak ada di sana. Ia berpikir cepat, lalu kembali berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Tidak jauh dari gerbang, ia menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"TO! MEITO!" Len berlarian heboh sambil gedubrakan, lalu mendorong bahu Meito hingga nyaris terjatuh. Suasana hati Meito yang tadinya _tentram-sejahtera-sentosa_ langsung berubah 180 derajat, ia langsung ingin melindas Len pakai sepeda ontel yang sedang dituntunnya.

"Ada apaan, sih? Selow aja kenapa," tanya Meito, sewot.

"TO! GUE PUNYA FANS!" seru Len dengan cengiran lebar dan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia berharap reaksi _senang-bangga-bahagia_ atau apalah itu dari Meito, atau sekadar mengucapkan _'gue turut bahagia!'_. Namun, tanpa diduga sebelumnya, ekspresi Meito biasa saja, malah kelewat datar. Tidak ada sinar-sinar ingin tahu di matanya.

"Udah sore jangan ngibul," tukas Meito. "Gue mau pulang, ah."

"Namanya Yuzuki!" seru Len lagi, masih tidak menyerah. "Dan dia sekelas sama gue!"

Meito langsung menoleh. "Yuzuki? Memangnya ada anak yang namanya Yuzuki di sekolah ini?"

"Ada! Nama aslinya itu Yuzuki Yu...," Len langsung terdiam, ia mencubit dagunya. "Yuzuki apaaa gitulah! Beneran ada! Tadi siang gue baru aja kenalan!" seru Len.

"Terus, kenapa lo bisa berasumsi kalau dia ngefans sama lo?" tanya Meito.

Len menyengir lebar sambil berkacak pinggang. "Katanya, gue keren."

"BUAHAHAJAJAJAJ!" Meito ngakak pangkat tiga. Len mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selow aja kenapa, To. Maksud lo ketawa sampai _typo_ gitu tuh apa?" Len tersungging.

Meito masih ngakak sampai nangis-nangis. "Abisnya lo ngibulnya keterlaluan, sih," ujar Meito, masih tertawa. "CUKUP, LEN, CUKUP. HAHAHAHAHA."

Len langsung menjitak Meito keras-keras. "GUE NGGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN, DODOL."

Meito meringis kesakitan, lalu kembali menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Len dan membayangkan kejadian saat ada cewek datang ke Len dan bilang, _"Kamu keren. Aku suka."_ Ia kembali ngakak tidak tertahankan.

Setelah melihat aura seram menguar dari punggung Len, Meito langsung berhenti ketawa. Ia berdeham sok wibawa, lalu memagut dagu layaknya seorang pemikir.

"Lo mau dengar spekulasi gue?" tawar Meito. Len menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Spekulasi apa?"

Meito bergumam. "Cuma spekulasi sih, tapi... jangan-jangan… dia makhluk gaib?"

"Eh?" Len langsung membeku di tempat. "Maksud lo…?"

"Penampakan! Pasti penampakan!" seru Meito, heboh. "Fans lo gaib!"

"Kamfret!" Len langsung menggaplok temannya yang satu itu. "Gue udah jabat tangan sama dia! Dia berwujud kok! Dan... dan… dia nggak melayang! Napak!"

Meito langsung menoleh horor. "Lo yakin?"

Len terdiam sebentar, kembali mengingat kejadian saat istirahat tadi siang. "S-seeratus persen yakin!" serunya. Meito langsung diam sejenak, lalu berpikir sambil mencubit dagu.

"Menurut analisis Detektif Meito, dia pasti naksir sama lo," tukas Meito, entah yakin atau sok tahu. Len yang mendengarnya langsung bengong.

"Hah? Suka?" tanya Len. "Dari mana lo bisa memutuskan analisis begitu?"

"Yah, faktanya kan lo nggak punya fans. Sekalinya ada fans, pasti dia naksir."

Len langsung diam, tidak lama kemudian ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Ah, pasti salah. Lo kan bukan detektif, gue yang detektif aja nggak tahu," tukas Len berlagak acuh tak acuh. Sayangnya, wajahnya yang merona tidak bisa membohongi Meito. Meito terkekeh, ia tahu benar kalau Len sudah terperangkap oleh analisisnya barusan.

"Lo lupa kalau gue kelas A?" tanya Meito, agak rasis. Len yang mendengarnya langsung tertohok.

"Jangan mainan kelas dong. Lo tahu kan gue dapet kelas paling bontot?" sembur Len, langsung sensi.

"Lagian sih, lo nggak berjuang keras waktu ngerjain ujian masuk," Meito merapikan rambutnya lagi, mulai mendorong sepeda ontelnya. Len mengikutinya dari samping.

"Enak aja. Gue udah belajar mati-matian tahu," ujar Len, menghela napas pendek.

"Ah, nggak percaya. Buktinya sekarang lo masih hidup," tukas Meito sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Len menendang belakang lutut Meito. Meito langsung balas menggeplak kepala Len dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang sepeda.

Anak-anak, _d_ _on't try this at home._

"Harusnya hilangin aja tuh urutan kelasnya. Doa tahu! Doa! Kalau gue kelas F, masa iya gue dapet F terus? Dituker kek. Atau hurufnya dimulai dari belakang. Jadinya, lo kelas Z, gue kelas… Z-Y-X-W-V-U, kelas U!" seru Len menggebu-gebu, lalu ia kembali berpikir. "Dih, kok kelas lo dapet huruf yang keren terus sih?"

"Udah takdir, kan?" tanya Meito dengan nada minta dijitak. "Itu artinya, mau dibalik atau diapain juga, sistemnya bakal sama saja. Yang terlihat juga sama saja."

Len menghela napas panjang. Menyerah.

.

* * *

Di rumah kontrakan, pukul √16, sore hari.

KRIING! Telepon kontrakan menjerit, Len langsung mengangkatnya sebelum Rin mulai mengancam yang tidak-tidak.

"Halo, Detektif Kagamine di sini. Untuk keperluan kasus, tekan satu. Untuk keperluan lainnya, tekan dua," ujar Len dengan nada ala operator provider.

 _"Hah? Telepon kontrakan lo apain lagi, Len?"_ ada suara Leon di seberang.

Mampus.

"EH! ABANG LEON TERSAYANG, HEHEHE," sapa Len dengan nada aneh.

Gawat. Leon tidak tahu-menahu soal telepon kontrakan yang diboikot Len untuk keperluan detektif (-detektifan). Kalau Leon tahu, bisa-bisa usaha detektif (-detektifan) Len ditutup secara paksa dan diusir ke tempat lain. Mau cari tempat di mana lagi coba? Semuanya kan udah serba duit, kalau serba daun sih gampang urusan.

 _"Lo abis ngapain, hah?"_ cecar Leon, curiga.

"Eng… itu… anu…," Len menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Leon tidak sabaran. "Gue… gue baru aja selesai belajar!" seru Len, asal.

 _"Lo nggak bisa ngibulin Abang lo yang kece ini, Len. Gue tahu lo bohong, soalnya lo itu alergi sama buku pelajaran,"_ tukas Leon, tepat sasaran. _"Oke, lupain yang sebelumnya. Gue ada kabar gembira, nih!"_

"Kabar gembira apa?" tanya Len. "Buah manggis kini ada ekstraknya?"

 _"Kasus! Kasus!"_ seru Leon. _"Jadi, tadi baru saja ada yang nelepon gue. Coba tebak siapa?"_

Len memutarkan bola matanya. "Mana gue bisa nebak kalau nggak ada _clue_ nya, pinter."

Len terkekeh. _"SeeU yang nelepon!"_ serunya, lalu cengengesan. Bukannya senang, Len langsung pucat pasi seakan baru saja mendengar kalau malaikat maut akan berkunjung ke kontrakan.

"Artis itu lagi? Tolak aja, deh, Bang," sahut Len dengan nada datar. "Gue males ngurusin kasusnya dia. Ribet banget kalau ngurusin kasusnya, pakai segala harus manggil dia Nona pula! Dasar _princess wanna be!_ "

 _"Tunggu, tunggu!"_ Leon langsung menahan Len. _Masalah iki._ Kalau Len menolak kasus, itu artinya duit melayang. Artinya nggak jauh beda sama _besok-mereka-bakal-makan-pakai-kerupuk-sama-tongkol_. _"Ini beda, kok! Bukan SeeU yang minta tolong!"_

"Terus, siapa? Pembantunya? Atau manajernya yang hobi ngemut sempoa itu?"

Terdengar suara gumaman panjang dari seberang telepon. _"Ini kasus dari temannya sih, dan sebenernya temannya minta namanya dirahasiakan. Kalau mau ambil kasus ini, lo langsung ke rumahnya aja malam ini."_

Len terperanjat. "Tunggu, tunggu… malam ini? Nggak salah?"

Leon mengangguk, ia lupa kalau sedang menelepon. _"Kalau mau penjelasan lengkapnya, lo langsung aja ke rumahnya. Nanti gue kirim alamatnya lewat email. Gimana?"_

Len bergumam sebentar. "Ya, udah deh. Kirim aja dulu ke sini. Alamat sama nomor teleponnya, ya."

 _"E-eh… tapi, dia cuma ngasih alamat aja…."_

"Alamat aja? Aneh," Len menaikkan sebelas alisnya. "Biasanya, nomor telepon itu didahulukan. Biar kalau ada keperluan mendadak kan bisa langsung nelepon."

 _"Haha… sayang sekali, ya…,"_ ujar Leon dengan nada garing.

Sebenarnya Leon bohong. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu nomor telepon klien kali ini, soalnya ia takut kalau Len terlalu gegabah dan memutuskan untuk menolak kasus. Kalau cuma dikasih alamatnya paling tidak waktu Len mau menolak kasus masih harus jalan ke lokasi. Dan selama perjalanan ke lokasi, Leon masih bisa menahan Len untuk mengubah pikirannya. Kalau Len tetap bersikeras menolak kasus, paling Leon bakal ngarungin Len terus dikirim ke rumah kliennya pake paket YES, Yakin Esok Sampai. Beres _._

 _"Pokoknya, datang aja ke sana. Ditungguin, kok."_

Len bergumam lagi. "Hmm. Okelah."

 _"Oke. Kalau bisa jangan ditolak, ya. Daah~"_ Leon memutuskan sambungan telepon. Len menaruh telepon ke tempatnya, lalu berjalan menuju sofa.

Sebenarnya Len malas sekali pergi keluar. Namun, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ada kasus yang dititipin ke Leon. Itu artinya, pasti kasus yang cukup rumit. Len percaya kalau tingkat kerumitan kasus berbanding lurus dengan jumlah bayaran untuk Len nantinya. Apalagi, ini dari temannya SeeU. Walaupun menyebalkan juga dia tetap artis. Koneksinya kalau bukan artis, paling nggak orang terkenal atau orang berduit, kan?

Iyain aja udah.

Len tengah berpikir ketika ada suara derit pintu terbuka di belakangnya—kamar Rin. Len langsung menoleh cepat.

"Len? Kok masih di sini?" tanya Rin dengan wajah bermasker. Kali ini ia memakai masker buah durian. Makanan enak begitu bukannya dimakan malah dipakai maskeran. Orang pinter biasanya memang suka aneh-aneh.

"Lo ngusir gue apa gimana?" Len langsung sewot.

"Tadi aku denger kamu ada kasus, kan? Buruan gih, ambil aja. Biar dapet duit," ujar Rin. "Eh, itu pun kalau bukan kasus barang hilang, sih."

Len menghela napas pendek. "Kayaknya sih bukan barang hilang. Soalnya ini kasus dari temannya SeeU."

BRAK!

Len kaget bukan main, ia langsung menoleh dan melihat Rin yang membelalakkan matanya. Samar-samar terlihat retakan tipis di dinding malang yang barusan dipukulnya.

"SeeU? SeeU yang S sama U-nya huruf kapital itu? Yang penyanyi?" tanya Rin. Len mengangguk ragu, ia merasa nyawanya sedang terancam. "HAH?! KAMU KENAL SeeU?!"

Len menggeleng cepat. "G-gue pernah nanganin kasusnya…."

"KASUS KATAMU?! KAPAN? KOK AKU NGGAK TAHU?" tanya Rin, semakin gaspol. Ia semakin maju dan menuding Len yang malang.

"U-udah beberapa hari yang lalu kok…," sahut Len, ia semakin mengerut.

Wah, gawat. Rin nggak pernah tahu kalau Len baru saja menyelesaikan kasus dari SeeU, Len pikir bakal gawat kalau Rin mengetahui klien Len adalah penyanyi favorit Rin. Tapi, kayaknya membiarkan Rin tahu hal ini dengan sendirinya malah lebih gawat….

"CIYUS? MIAPAH?!"

"Mi ayam…," sahut Len lagi. "Kok lo jadi alay gitu, sih?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku kan alaynya pas lagi pergi ke _mall_ sekaligus nyamar jadi kamu, Len."

 _Kamfret_. Jangan-jangan selama ini Len nggak punya fans gara-gara itu?! Len langsung bete, ia beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Mau ke mana?" cecar Rin.

"Gue mau ke tempat klien," jawab Len dengan lesu. _Hayati lelah, Bang_.

Rin langsung mendelik. "SIAPA? SeeU LAGI?!" tanyanya, gaspol.

"Bukan! Ini temennya!" seru Len sambil menahan Rin yang sudah seperti badak ngamuk. "Lagian, di sana pasti nggak ada SeeU. Penyanyi favorit lo kan sibuk ngonser."

"Nggak mau tahu! Pokoknya, lo harus mintain tanda tangan SeeU, _username personal twitter_ nya, _path_ nya, _facebook_ nya, _instagram_ nya, semuanya! Nggak mau tahu!"

"Tapi gue kan—"

"—Oh, kamu nggak mau?" tanya Rin, tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya berubah dingin. Ia mengambil sesuatu di saku roknya, semacam kertas. Tetapi, Len langsung syok begitu melihatnya.

"ITU—"

"—Turutin permintaanku, atau foto ini bakal kutempel di mading sekolah." Rin tersenyum manis ala yandere, ia melambaikan foto keramat di tangannya.

Len langsung menyambar foto itu, tetapi Rin dengan sigap langsung menaruhnya lagi di sakunya. Itu adalah foto keramat milik Len, foto Len dan Rin waktu kecil. Di foto itu Len didandanin kayak cewek karena waktu itu Ibunya berharap punya anak cewek kembar, makanya ia mendandani kedua anaknya dan mengabadikannya dengan kamera. Sudah bertahun-tahun foto itu berhasil disembunyikan Len. Namun, entah bagaimana ceritanya, sekarang foto itu ada di tangan Rin.

Jangan-jangan setiap malam Rin pergi ke pasar gelap berkedok kencan buta itu buat beli batu akik, terus batunya dibawa ke dukun buat ngejampi-jampi Len. Anak itu terkadang memang suka horor.

"Balikin, kamfret!" seru Len. "Harga diri gue bisa turun drastis!"

"Tapi, mintain tanda tangan SeeU dulu. _Deal?_ " seru Rin tak mau kalah. "Jadi, pilih yang mana? Mintain tanda tangan atau dikenal satu sekolahan karena foto ini?"

Len tepuk jidat. Minta tanda tangan sih bukan masalah, Len bisa nitip ke kliennya yang kali ini. Masalahnya adalah Rin. Sudah bertahun-tahun Len hidup bersama, ia tahu sekali sifat Rin yang nggak bakal membebaskan orang lain jika ia sudah menemukan kelemahan orang tersebut.

"Gimana? _Deal?_ Jangan nunggu aku tambahin satu juta, aku bukan _host_ acara kuis miliuner."

Len menghela napasnya. "Oke, oke. Tapi gue nggak janji."

"Kalau gitu, aku juga nggak janji bakal ngebalikin foto ini. Tapi, pokoknya usahain harus dapet tanda tangannya!" seru Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar. "KYAA! TANDA TANGAN SeeU! KYAA!"

"Cih, dasar alay," bisik Len pelan, tapi Rin mendengarnya. Gadis bermata biru itu langsung mendelik.

"Kamu lupa kalau kita kembar, Len?" tanya Rin. "Kalau aku alay, kamu juga alay."

"… sial." Len mengambil jaketnya, berusaha mengabaikan Rin. "Gue pergi dulu."

"TANDA TANGANNYA JANGAN LUPA!"

"Iya, bawel!" seru Len, lalu membanting pintu—ingin pergi dari sana sesegera mungkin.

Len mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, membuka email baru dari Abang Leon. _Bah, Crypton Hills? Orang kaya hobi banget sih tinggal di tempat jauh,_ omel Len dalam hati.

Tadinya ia berniat kalan kaki, tapi tidak jadi karena lokasi kliennya kali ini lumayan jauh—perumahan orang kaya biasanya di pinggir kota. Berhubung uangnya lagi tiris, ia menyetop abang ojek sepeda yang kebetulan lewat.

"Eh? Kita pernah ketemu, ya?" tanya Len sambil mengamati seorang om-om tanggung dengan kaus putih yang dilapis kemeja biru muda tanpa dikancing. Sebuah topi bertengger di kepalanya, dan itulah yang membuat Len merasa familiar. Tebak siapa?

"Oh, Masnya yang pernah ke restoran pete waktu itu, ya?" tanya si abang. Ia melepas topinya, lalu mengibas rambutnya dengan pose sok keren. Tangan kanannya terjulur. "Saya Bruno."

 _Oh, orang aneh yang di restoran pete,_ tukas Len dalam hati.

"Saya Len Kagamine, detektif swasta." Len balas menjabat tangan Abang eksentrik itu. "Abang bukannya pelayan, ya? Kok sekarang ngojek?"

"Saya ikut-ikutan aja, Mas, soalnya jadi ojek lagi _booming_. Bahkan ada aplikasinya lho, Mas, namanya Ngo-Jek. Masnya download aja biar kalau mau pergi-pergi lebih gampang," ujar si Abang. Len hanya ber-oh ria.

Si abang kembali memakai topinya, mempersilahkan Len untuk duduk di bangku penumpang. Ia sudah siap menggowes. "Mau ke mana, Masnya?"

"Ke _Crypton Hills,_ tau nggak, Bang?" tanya Len.

"Tenang aja, Masnya," Bruno menoleh, lalu tersenyum sok keren. "Rumah saya di sana, kok."

 _Eh?_

.

* * *

Setelah berdadah-dadah ria dengan Abang Bruno—yang ternyata rumahnya persis di sebelah rumah klien Len—Len kembali melihat alamat yang diberikan Leon, lalu menyamakannya dengan rumah yang ada di depannya. Rumah yang cukup besar, benar-benar cocok untuk orang kaya—walaupun di _Crypton Hills_ ini rumahnya pada sebesar istana semua, sih.

Len mulai memperhitungkan bayaran kasusnya. Kalau ia menolak kasus ini, bisa-bisa besok dia bakal makan nasi pakai tongkol _plus_ kerupuk—ya, nggak apa-apa sih, masih enak juga. Tapi, kalau ia menerima kasus ini, artinya besok Len bisa makan rendang! Sepertinya Len sudah tahu kasus ini harus diapakan.

TING TONG!

Len menekan bel rumah besar itu, tidak lama kemudian muncul suara kresek-kresek dari _intercom_.

 _"Ya?"_ suara perempuan, masih muda, kisaran umur 17-19 tahun, jomblo, manis, masih pakai plastik, ada AC, kamar dua, boleh nego.

Eh, ini sebenernya orang atau kontrakan?

Len yang baru pertama kali melihat _intercom_ pun langsung kagok. Katronya kambuh. "Halo? Halo? Ini telepon atau apa?" tanyanya sambil memasang telinganya di intercom. "Saya Detektif Len Kagamine, kenalan polisi yang Anda telepon tadi siang. Saya mendapatkan permintaan kasus dari temannya... _No_ - _Nona_ SeeU."

 _"O-Oh! Sebentar!"_ seru perempuan itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, gerbang besar di sebelah _intercom_ terbuka dengan sendirinya. Len melihatnya sampai terkesima, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan orang kaya. Pagar dibukain, pergi dianterin, makan dibawain. Mirip kakek sama nenek Len di kampung. Bedanya, rumah orang terkenal lebih _buesar_.

Len masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan ragu, takut kalau tau-tau ada panah meluncur dari kanan-kiri, atau mungkin batu besar yang menggelinding dari samping kayak di film-film petualangan di televisi. Len mengeluh, bahkan perjalanan dari gerbang menuju pintu utama saja jauh banget. Sampai di depan pintu, napas Len sudah satu-dua saja. Untung saja Len tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, karena pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis. Dua orang _maid_ terlihat di kedua sisi pintu.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Kagamine," ujar mereka. Len yang dipanggil Tuan malah cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Ia berjalan masuk dengan kikuk, lalu dipersilahkan duduk di sebuah sofa yang _buesar_. "Silahkan menunggu selagi Nona Muda turun dari kamarnya."

 _Nona Muda? Bukan SeeU kan?_ batin Len, mulai khawatir. _Jangan-jangan gue dijebak Bang Leon?_

Belum selesai berprasangka buruk, seorang gadis turun dari tangga di dekat ruangan itu. Gadis bermata ungu terang dan rambut dengan warna senada. Rambut belakangnya pendek, tetapi depannya panjang— _mungkin tren rambut masa kini memang beda panjang begitu,_ pikir Len. Ia memakai dres selutut berwarna ungu—lebih gelap dari rambutnya—dengan hiasan pita hitam sederhana di bagian dada.

"Selamat sore," sapanya. "Mungkin kamu sudah mengenalku sebelumnya."

Len bengong, sedikit terpesona dengan gadis itu. "Eh, maaf… memangnya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Len.

Gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya. Seorang _butler_ datang dengan sebuah baki putih, di atasnya ada sebuah kacamata hitam. Ia mengambil kacamata itu, lantas dipakainya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam rambutnya, membuat sebuah ikatan sederhana di kedua rambutnya.

"Kalau sekarang, ingat?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil tersenyum. Len terperangah, kembali teringat dengan gadis bermata ungu di kantin sekolah. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"… Yuzuki?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued: Part √16 + 1**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Kaget, ya, tiba-tiba saya udah _update_ lagi? Sama, saya juga kaget. :') /dor/ Kebetulan lagi nganggur sekaligus baper karena besok saya musti 'merantau' lagi. Kata seorang sesepuh, _"Menulislah_ — _maka kau tidak akan baper lagi."_ /eh/ Lagipula, sepertinya _next part_ bakal agak ngaret karena libur lebaran udah selesai, jadi _part_ ini sengaja saya _update_ cepat. :))

Yosh, sekarang saya mau membalas ripiu dulu. _Sila-sila_ cek PM aja soalnya kalau di sini _words_ nya bakal nambah. Paling buat **Ore mo** -san saja, terima kasih sudah mampir. Udah apdet, nih, btw. xD Sama mb **Siucchi** , nganu gimana atuh, mb. Isinya cuma gosip harga kambing kurban aja kok. :'33 /ga

Oh, ya. Kalau ada isi cerita yang tidak sesuai kesukaan kalian (semacam _pairing_ , alur, dll), tolong dimaklumi, yha. Saya cuma mencoba membuat alur yang berbeda dari arus _mainstream_ dan memakai chara yang kurang _femes._ /eh/ Biar mereka bisa _femes_ juga maksudnya. /okesip

Intinya, _keep reading, peace, and_ gaul _._ /?


	5. Kasus Baru

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future

Tantei no Rabu © Keumcchi

* * *

 **Genre(s):**

Humor (gagal), Mystery (abal), Romance (abal)

* * *

 **Warning(s):**

AU, OOC, jayusness, gajeness, typo(s), lo-gue zone,

 **anti mainstream pair** (maaf kalau nggak suka, :'3)

* * *

 **Last Part: Part 6 - √4**

 _Gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya. Seorang butler datang dengan sebuah baki putih, di atasnya ada sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam. Ia mengambil kacamata itu, lantas dipakainya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam rambutnya, membuat sebuah ikatan sederhana di kedua rambutnya._

 _"Kalau sekarang, ingat?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil tersenyum. Len terperangah, kembali teringat dengan gadis bermata ungu di kantin sekolah. Ia membelalakkan matanya._

 _"… Yuzuki?"_

* * *

 **Tantei no Rabu**

 **Part √16+1**

by Keumcchi

.

Pemuda bersurai kuning ngejreng itu bengong, lantas mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan mukanya. "Ah, mungkin kamu Yuzuki yang lain."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Aku orang yang sama kok. Masa kamu nggak kenal aku?"

Len menggeleng keras. "Yuzuki yang kukenal itu punya nama aneh yang susah dan panjang bang—"

"—maksudmu, Yuzuki Yukari Zuvanya Rimona?"

Len menjentikkan jarinya. "Nah, itu," sedetik kemudian, ia baru tersadar, "eh, kok kamu tahu?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah bodoh.

Gadis bersurai ungu itu menahan senyum. "Jadi, selama ini kamu mikir namaku aneh, ya?"

 _Ugh_. Len langsung mingkem.

Pasalnya, sekampret apapun Len, ia nggak mungkin mengejek "aneh" ke cewek. Sebagai cowok kece—menurut opini sepihak, mana mungkin ia bersikap kurang ajar bergitu.

Namun, tetap saja. Len masih tidak percaya kalau gadis cantik yang saat ini berdiri di depannya adalah orang yang sama dengan gadis kuper tadi siang yang ujug-ujug datang dan bilang kalau dia ngefans sama detektif kacang macam Len.

Eh, tunggu. Berarti sekarang Len punya fans cewek cantik dong?

Seolah membaca pikiran Len, Yuzuki langsung angkat bicara. "Penampilanku memang agak beda sih dari yang tadi pagi, soalnya aku saltum—alias salah kostum," jelas Yuzuki. "Lupakan soal saltum barusan. Aku benar-benar Yuzuki, kok. Aku memanggilmu ke sini karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

 _Aih_ , mimpi apa Len semalam? Padahal baru muncul sekali di koran, tahu-tahu saja sudah ada permintaan kasus baru—ditambah lagi dari cewek cakep binti kaya yang ngaku fansnya Len. Rumahnya aja kalau diratain bisa bikin lapangan sepak bola, kalau kasusnya berhasil pasti Len dapat bayaran yang cukup buat makan nasi padang dua bulan penuh.

"Oke," sahut Len sambil mengangguk singkat sok wibawa. "Oh, ya. Gue—eh, aku dikasih tahu dari kenalan dari polisi, katanya kamu kenalannya SeeU, ya?" tanya Len. Yuzuki menjawab dengan anggukan ringan.

"Iya, aku kenal SeeU dari TK. Dulu dia itu tetangganya tantenya kakeknya sepupunya adiknya ikan peliharaannya pamannya temanku." Yuzuki menjawab dengan mantap, sedangkan Len mencoba berpikir ulang status SeeU sebenarnya dengan Yuzuki.

Berhubung semakin dipikirkan semakin aneh, Len memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkannya dan beralih kembali pada Yuzuki. "Katanya, kamu dapet nomor polisi kenalan SeeU dan waktu lapor permintaan kasus cuma ngasih alamat tanpa nomor telepon. Jadi, maaf kalau tadi aku datang mendadak tanpa bisa ngasih kabar."

Bukannya menjawab, Yuzuki malah memandang Len dengan tatapan aneh. Takut dituduh yang iya-iya, Len langsung menyanggah. "Eh, bukannya mau modus, tapi … yah, biar sama-sama enak aja gitu," jelasnya yang justru membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang modus.

"Aku memang tahu nomor telepon polisi itu dari SeeU, tapi aku ngasih nama, alamat, sama nomor telepon kok," jelas Yuzuki, "Makanya aku bingung kenapa kamu kayak kaget gitu pas kita ketemu tadi, padahal aku udah mencantumkan nama."

"O-oh, begitu?" tanya Len sambil tertawa garing patah-patah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Bang Leon kampret._

Len berdeham dua kali. "Berhubung kamu memanggilku ke sini karena ada kasus, bisa dijelaskan kasus apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Len sambil merogoh sakunya, mengambil buku catatan dan pena. Ia mulai berpose bak detektif terkenal.

Walaupun ia baru saja dijebak abangnya sendiri, ia tetap tidak boleh melewatkan kasus ini. Siapa tahu bayarannya gede.

Kali ini Yuzuki memasang wajah seriusnya. "Jadi begini, beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku baru pindah ke sekolah kita, aku nyebarin undangan pesta topeng ke anak satu sekolahan. Itu semacam acara _private welcoming party_ khusus untuk angkatan kita aja."

"Pesta topeng?" tanya Len, Yuzuki mengangguk. "Semua anak diundang?"

Sebenarnya Len mau bertanya kenapa ia tidak mendapat undangan pesta topeng itu. Sayangnya, gengsi bocah detektif itu lebih tinggi daripada harga cabe di pasar. Alih-alih bertanya langsung, ia malah kode-kodean.

"Iya, semuanya diundang, termasuk kamu," jawab Yuzuki. "Karena kupikir akan bertemu denganmu untuk membicarakan kasus, sekaligus kamu kuundang karena hal lain, jadinya aku nggak ngasih undangannya ke kamu. Nggak apa-apa, kan?"

Oh, ternyata Yuzuki peka juga. Lolos tahap satu sebagai kriteria cewek idaman Len, deh.

Maklum, Len kan cowok paling peka sedunia sekaligus cowok paling nggak pernah dipekain sedunia. Hidup memang tidak adil.

Setelah Len mengangguk (sok) paham, Yuzuki kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Jadi, pesta ini hanya pesta biasa yang para tamunya wajib memakai topeng. Pesta ini dirancang Ayahku sekaligus agar aku bisa mengenal teman-teman baru di sekolah ini," jelas Yuzuki. "Nah, besok paginya, tepat setelah aku menyebarkan undangan, ada surat misterius di kotak pos. Nggak ada nama pengirimnya, tapi aku tahu siapa pengirimnya."

Selanjutnya, Yuzuki mengeluarkan surat yang barusan ia ceritakan dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Sebuah surat berupa kartu berwarna putih yang berukuran seperti kartu pos.

"Ini dari Zeckoo. Aku tahu dari lambang huruf dan tanda tangannya. Katanya, dia mengincar kalung yang rencananya akan kupakai saat pesta nanti."

"Zeckoo itu apa? Cicak spesies baru?" tanyanya dengan muka polos. Demi mendengar pertanyaan bodoh barusan, Yuzuki langsung melongo. Wajahnya secara tersirat mengatakan _lo-baru-datang-dari-zaman-purba-ya?_

"Kamu nggak tahu Zeckoo? Dia itu kan terkenal banget!" seru Yuzuki, iris mata ungunya menampakkan binar-binar ala _fangirl_ yang lagi ngomongin idolanya. "Julukannya itu _The Awesome Thief!_ Pencuri keren dan kece abis! Bahkan, dia suka ngadain _candle light dinner_ tiap satu bulan sekali untuk _lucky fans_ yang punya kartu _member fans club_ nya!"

"Hah? Sebenarnya di maling atau artis?" tanya Len, heran. Di benaknya muncul seorang maling yang makan malam sama fans fanatiknya gelap-gelap pakai lilin beli di warung.

"Maling ganteng," tukas Yuzuki, masih dengan binar-binar _fangirl_. Mendadak ia langsung tersadar. Merasa imagenya sedikit berubah, ia buru-buru kembali menjadi cewek kalem lagi dengan berdeham sekali."Dan kali ini aku mendapat surat dari Zeckoo. Itu artinya, dia bakal datang ke pesta topeng itu entah bagaimana caranya untuk mencuri kalung pemberian Ibuku. Makanya, aku memintamu, sebagai detektif, untuk menggagalkan rencananya agar aku bisa tahu identitas asli—ehm, maksudnya, agar aku bisa menyelamatkan kalung pemberian Ibuku dari aksi pencuriannya."

Len menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau gitu, mendingan nggak usah pakai aja kalungnya. Gampang."

Bukannya setuju, Yuzuki malah menggeleng. "Nggak bisa. Soalnya, acara itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Ibuku. Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu memakai kalung pemberian Ibu di hari ulang tahunnya," jelas Yuzuki, tersenyum lirih.

"Eh … jadi, cara satu-satunya aku harus menjaga kalungmu dari maling sok keren itu?" tanya Len lagi.

"Iya," Yuzuki mengangguk pelan. "Kata Ibu, kalung itu bakal menjadi penerang di saat aku sendirian. Itu artinya, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian jika kalung itu berada di dekatku. Cukup dengan kalimat itu, kurasa kamu tahu seberapa berharganya kalung itu untukku."

Len bungkam. Entah mengapa kasus kali ini terdengar lebih serius. Apalagi kali ini juga melibatkan pencuri. Entah cicak jenis apa itu Zeckoo, yang jelas maling itu pasti jago nyolong karena berani ngasih surat tantangan ke calon korbannya.

"Jadi … kamu bersedia?" tanya Yuzuki, ragu. Ia menautkan kedua jarinya.

 _Iya, abang bersedia kok nikah sama eneng,_ batin Len, lalu ia menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Yuzuki, ia khawatir kalau Len—alias detektif idolanya itu—akan menolak permintaan kasusnya. Sebenarnya, Yuzuki bisa saja meminta Mikuo Hatsune yang lebih terkenal dan profesional, tapi entah mengapa ia langsung teringat Len _(ihiy)_ setelah mendapatkan surat dari Zeckoo.

Len hanya menggeleng pelan.

 _Tahan, Len. Tahan._

"Oke, memangnya acaranya kapan?"

Yuzuki tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi. "Besok malam, jam 7!" serunya, lalu memajukan wajahnya sedikit pada Len sambil mengecilkan suaranya. "Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa?"

Yuzuki berbisik, "Tolong rahasiakan kasus ini dari siapapun. Hanya aku dan kamu saja yang tahu."

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, saat matahari mulai memantulkan jingganya ke langit _(cielah)_. Rin tengah memerhatikan kembarannya sejak 30 menit yang lalu yang saat ini sibuk bercermin di kamarnya. Tidak biasanya kembarannya yang mendapat gelar termalas 2015 itu sudah bersiap-siap di hari libur. Padahal biasanya ia masih guling-guling di tempat tidur.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Rin akhirnya.

Len masih sibuk menyisir jambul kuningnya, ia menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Mau pergilah, masa mau nyangkul."

"Hah? Pergi ke mana? Bukannya hari ini kita diundang?" tanya Rin lagi.

Len sontak menoleh. "Diundang ke mana? Kondangan AKB48? Anaknya Kokoh Burhan yang udah 4 kali nikah 8 kali _move on_ itu?" tanyanya sambil menaruh sisir dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Gue punya urusan yang lebih penting. Daah!"

* * *

.

Di lokasi pesta, pukul 7 kurang 15 menit. Len sudah tiba di toilet gedung tempat di mana pesta topeng Yuzuki diadakan.

Bukan, dia bukannya lagi kebelet menunaikan panggilan alam. Len lupa kalau ini pesta topeng dan dia lupa bawa topeng. Sebenarnya sih tadi di tengah jalan ketemu amang jualan topeng gorilla, tapi berhubung amangnya jualan di tengah jalan dan sepertinya baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa, Len urung mampir.

Lagian juga kalau dipakai di pesta topeng nanti, Len bisa dikira binatang lepas dari kebun binatang. Kan nggak lucu. Gara-gara itulah, sekarang Len sedang menggalau di toilet.

Namun, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Tahu-tahu saja ada seseorang yang masuk ke toilet.

"Meitooo!" seru Len, dramatis. Hendak menjatuhkan dirinya pada Meito, tapi berhubung Meito masih normal jadinya dia langsung menghindar. Len sukses nubruk tembok toilet.

Meito kaget bukan main. "Len! Lo ngapain di sini? Pesta udah mau dimulai tahu!"

"Nah itu dia, To! Gue nggak punya topeng! Gue harus gimana?" Len mulai panik lagi. "Katanya, kalau masuk ke pesta itu minimal harus menyamar pakai topeng, tapi tadi di jalan gue cuma nemu topeng gorilla."

"Yah, gorilla?" tanya Meito, Len mengangguk. "Bagus deh lo nggak beli, soalnya lo nggak pakai juga udah mirip sih."

 _Bletak._

"Jadi, lo punya topeng lebih nggak?" tanya Len setelah memberi bogem mentah ke kepala Meito yang malang.

"Hm … gue ada sih, sejenis topeng gitu. Tapi ini kacamata, dan ada kumis sama hidung besarnya gitu," jelas Meito.

Len mengerutkan keningnya. "Hah? Kacamata yang ada hidung gede sama kumis bikin geli itu? Jelek ah! Masa gue gue harus jelek-jelekin diri sendiri di pesta ini?"

"Nah, makanya itu, Len. Lo udah jelek soalnya," sahut Meito, minta dilindes.

"Makasih," Len menjawab ketus.

"Iya, iya. Gue bercanda," Meito merogoh saku di dalam jas merah marunnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah topeng hitam dengan aksen elegan. "Ini nih, kebetulan tadi kebawa dua, gue pinjemin satu, deh."

Len langsung mengambilnya, sedikit terkesima dengan motif topeng tersebut. Ia memakainya, dan tingkat ketampanan Len langsung naik 98%!

"Wiih, gue jadi ngerasa ganteng, To," ujarnya, sambil mematutkan diri di cermin toilet.

Sebelum cermin itu pecah, Meito segera menarik Len keluar dari toilet dan menuju ke tempat pesta. Mereka tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang karena terburu-buru.

"Eh, maaf. Saya nggak sengaja—"

"—Len? Kamu ngapain di sini?" sembur orang itu—yang ternyata Rin.

"Eh, itu … gue bukan Len …," Len mulai panik, ia berniat akan bersembunyi dari Rin dengan topeng, tapi ia juga nggak menyangka kalau bakal bertemu kembarannya secepat ini dan ketebak oleh kembarannya secepat ini pula.

"Nggak usah ngibul, memangnya siapa lagi cowok yang punya rambut warna nyentrik selain kamu?" sembur Rin lagi. Len hanya cengengesan, ia menoleh ke arah lain—bermaksud mencari bala bantuan karena Meito mendadak kabur. Sialnya, matanya malah bertabrakan dengan Mikuo Hatsune yang saat ini sedang minum di sisi lain ruangan. Len buru-buru membuang muka, takut bintitan.

Tahu-tahu saja pemuda bersurai toska itu mendekat ke kembaran bersurai kuning itu dan menepuk pundak Len pelan.

"Lo datang juga, Len?" tanya Mikuo, basa-basi. Ia menoleh ke Rin. "Oh, Rin … kembarannya Len?"

Melihat ada Mikuo, Rin langsung kembali menjadi _putri-yang-ramah-dan-baik-hati._ Ia mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Lain dengan Len, ia malah mendengus pelan.

"Nggak usah sok dramatis kayak nggak kenal terus ketemu di pesta topeng kayak di FTV, kalian kan sekelas," sembur Len saat melihat gelagat aneh dari Mikuo. Pemuda yang disinggung langsung canggung.

Len kembali menangkap sinyal lain, ia buru-buru menarik diri dari Rin dan membawa Mikuo ke tempat yang agak jauh.

"Eh, eh. Lo mau ke mana?" tanya Mikuo. Len tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memeriksa keadaan—melihat ke kanan-kiri-depan-belakang-bawah-atas. Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Mikuo kembali meneguk es jeruk di gelasnya.

Setelah dirasa aman, tiba-tiba Len berbisik. "Lo … naksir sama Rin?"

"UHUK!" Mikuo langsung tersedak, ia buru-bur menaruh jus jeruknya di meja terdekat dan membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf pada tamu lain yang perhatiannya tersita olehnya.

"Eh, gue bener, ya?" tanya Len dengan wajah mengejek. Mikuo langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyeruak dari keduanya.

"Kalian ngapain berduaan di sini, hm? Gosip, ya?" tanya orang itu yang—lagi-lagi—ternyata Rin.

Sebelum dituduh yang iya-iya, Mikuo langsung angkat bicara, "Si Len katanya abis kent—"

Mendadak, pinggang Mikuo disikut Len. "Mau gue bocorin kalau lo naksir Rin?"

"Ken?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Ken … Kencan! Iya, kencan!" seru Mikuo, lalu tertawa garing. Ia memang tidak lihai berdalih. Padahal kata Len dan kencan adalah dua kata yang jika digabungkan akan menimbulkan fitnah.

Sebelum diberi bogem mentah, Mikuo langsung pamit mengambil minum lagi. Ia juga khawatir akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Len karena kelemahannya sudah ditemukan.

Len diam-diam memerhatikan Rin yang sedang minum, ia membatin.

Apa yang disukain Mikuo dari nenek lampir ini? Judesnya aja minta ampun. Yah, emang sih, dia selalu bertampang bak malaikat ke orang lain, judesnya ke gue sama Bang Leon doang.

Dasar adik durhaka.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" sembur Rin setelah sadar sedang diperhatikan Len.

Tuhkan, belum apa-apa aja udah dijudesin.

"Nggak ada apa-apa," ujar Len, membuang muka. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapati Yuzuki yang memakai gaun hitam dan topeng merah sedang bersama Meito dan seorang gadis lainnya di sampingnya. Gadis itu bersurai panjang berwarna abu-abu dan dikepang, ia memakai gaun hijau zamrud dan topeng berwarna senada dengan Len—hitam.

"Len!" panggil Meito dari kejauhan. Ia bersama dua gadis lainnya menghampiri Len, dan sekarang Len bisa melihat wajah gadis itu lebih dekat. Walaupun bertopeng, muka cewek cantik mah tetap kerasa auranya. Cantiknya jelas, manisnya juga jelas. Duh, diabetes lagi Abang, Dek.

"Kamu dari mana aja, Yuzuki?" tanya Len, basa-basi.

"Ini, aku mau ngenalin kamu ke temanku yang tadi kucari sama Meito," ujar Yuzuki, menunjuk gadis bertopeng hitam yang berdiri di antara dia dan Meito. Radar-cewek-cantik milik Len langsung berdengung-dengung.

Len maju selangkah, berpose ala pangeran.

"Nama gue Len, biasa dipanggil Julian," ujar Len sambil sedikit membungkuk, menebarkan senyuman penuh pesona. Meito langsung menjitaknya.

"Julian dari Zimbabwe!" seloroh Meito, sewot.

Gadis bersurai abu-abu itu tertawa kecil. "Namaku Yufu Sekka," ujar gadis itu, ia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Mau gue panggil Sekka atau Yufu?" tanya Len, iseng. Yufu tersenyum kecil.

"Panggil _yang mana aja boleh kok_ ," jawabnya sambil tersipu.

"Oke, deh, _Yang_." Len menyengir lebar.

Setelah itu, Len langsung merasakan tiga hawa membunuh yang berada di sekitarnya. Meito, Rin, dan Yuzuki tengah menghunuskan laser ke punggung Len. Dari laser cemburu, sampai laser _dasar-kembaran-bikin-malu_.

"Eh? Gue salah apa lagi, sih?" tanya Len polos.

"Len," panggil Meito sambil menepuk pundak Len, ia tersenyum—dan justru terlihat menyeramkan. "Yufu itu pacar gue yang baru aja mau gue kenalin ke elo."

 _Jeder._

Wajah Len langsung pucat pasi. Mati aja ini mah. Len salah target gombalan ternyata. Mana dia tahu kalau Yufu itu pacarnya Meito, Len pikir Yufu itu teman baiknya Yuzuki.

Melihat hawa membunuh dari Meito, Len langsung memeluk Meito.

"MAAPIN GUE, TO. GUE KHILAP. JANGAN GOROK GUE!" seru Len dramatis.

Meito memang terkenal karena titel hacker dan playboy, tetapi titelnya tidak hanya itu saja. Titel ketiga yang terkenal dari Meito adalah jagoan bela diri. Meito bisa dibilang jago bela diri. Ia sudah 5,5 kali menang dan 1,5 kali kalah. Itu ada yang 0,5 soalnya pas tanding kedua pihak sama-sama cedera karena keseleo pas mau mengirim serangan—dan pertandingan bela diri yang diikuti Meito tidak mengenal istilah seri, jadinya dibikin setengah-setengah gitu.

Yah, jagoan bela diri memang nggak ada hubungannya sama gorok-gorokkan sih. Sambung-sambungin aja, _yha_.

Sebelum mendapat pengakuan maaf dari Meito, perhatian Len teralihkan pada kilauan dari kalung Yuzuki. Ia melepas pelukannya dengan Meito dengan geli—dia baru sadar kalau refleks memeluk Meito—dan mendekati Yuzuki, berbisik.

"Ini kalung yang diincar si cicak—eh, si maling itu?" bisik Len—yang padahal nggak ngaruh juga karena Meito dan Yufu keburu pamit duluan buat ngedate dan Rin juga kabur duluan nyari makanan gratisan yang bisa dibungkus bawa pulang.

"Oh, iya. Kalung ini."

Yuzuki menunjuk ke batu indah yang menjadi bandul kalungnya. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, paling sekitar 2x2 cm. Warnanya ungu, dan kalau terkena cahaya akan membias menjadi warna hijau toska. Jangankan perempuan, Len saja terkesima melihat kalung itu.

Lain lagi ceritanya kalau Len ternyata bukan laki-laki.

"Bagus banget, bisa berubah gitu warnanya," puji Len. Mendengarnya, pipi Yuzuki langsung merona.

"Makasih," jawab Yuzuki. Melihat Yuzuki yang merona, entah mengapa Len ikut-ikutan merona juga.

Aih, jangan-jangan sebenarnya Yuzuki itu gadis berkekuatan super yang bisa menularkan segala halnya pada Len? Lagipula kenapa Len hanya bisa tertular dari Yuzuki saja, bukan perempuan lainnya?

"Jadi, bagaimana analisismu? Apakah kamu sudah menemukan mana Zeckoo yang menyamar?" tanya Yuzuki dengan berbisik, diam-diam menahan binar-binar fans yang pengen ketemu idolanya. "Jangan sampai kamu kalah dari Mikuo Hatsune, kulihat ia sudah mulai mencurigai tindak-tandukmu."

"Eh, sejak kapan maling itu jago nyamar?" tanya Len.

"Aku belum bilang?" tanya Yuzuki lagi. "Iya, keahliannya itu menyamar. Bisa saja ia sudah menyamar menjadi orang terdekat kita. Makanya, aku khawatir."

Len menelan ludah. Ia baru saja lupa kalau ini adalah kasus sungguhan, bukan kasus mencari barang hilang. Ditambah lagi, musuh kali ini adalah seorang maling sok kece yang kebelet jadi artis. Yuzuki memintanya secara pribadi untuk menggagalkan rencana maling itu, tetapi di sisi lain Yuzuki juga mengundang seluruh murid angkatannya dari kelas A sampai F, termasuk Mikuo Hatsune yang merupakan detektif terkenal.

Yuzuki inginnya Len yang menyelesaikan kasus miliknya, tetapi Mikuo Hatsune menyulitkan rencana Len. Mikuo memang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai kasus ini karena Yuzuki meminta Len untuk menyelesaikan kasusnya. Entah mengapa Yuzuki tidak meminta Mikuo yang sudah menyandang gelar detektif terkenal nan berbakat menurut opini dan fakta, malah meminta Len yang menyandang gelar detektif kece dan terkenal menurut opini sepihak.

Masih dalam mode hening sambil memerhatikan sekitar, tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggil Yuzuki dari punggung mereka. Sontak mereka langusng menoleh berbarengan dan ada Yufu di sana.

"Yuzuki, temenin ke kamar mandi dong," pinta Yufu sambil menarik tangan Yuzuki.

"Eh, nanti kalau acara penutupan dari Yuzukinya keburu mulai gimana?" tanya Len.

Yuzuki tersenyum manis, ia menarik tangan kanan Yufu. "Yufu pakai jam dari Meito kok. Kami nggak bakal telat."

"Oh, ya udah… h-hati-hati, ya…," sahut Len dengan nada bingung dan canggung. Yuzuki dan Yufu pun keluar dari ruang pesta.

Tiba-tiba saja pundak Len didorong oleh seseorang hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Len langsung menoleh.

" _Aish_ , lo hobi banget sih ngagetin gue," protes Len.

"Lagian, tadi lo aneh banget sih," cecar Meito, lalu menirukan suara Len. " _H-hati-hati, ya…._ Apaan tuh maksudnya? Sok malu-malu banget."

Tadinya Len biasa saja, tapi setelah mendengar Meito yang mengulang kalimatnya dengan nada aneh, entah mengapa Len jadi malu dan kesal.

"Gue cuma bingung mau ngomong apa, To," Len balas mendorong bahu Meito.

"Harusnya, jawabnya sambil _stay cool, man!_ Jaga _image!_ Jual mahal aja sama cewek yang naksir sama lo."

"Naksir apanya?" sanggah Len, membuang muka.

"Yuzuki naksir lo, itu analisis gue," tukas Meito sambil menepuk dadanya, bangga. "Kalau dilihat dari gelagatnya, dia kayak ngefans sama lo. Dan gue jadi inget cerita lo yang kemarin, jadi gue yakin dia yang naksir sama lo."

Len mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Terserah master _playboy_ , deh. Bebas. Gue mau ke balkon aja, mau ikut?"

Meito bergumam panjang. "Nggak ah, mending gue nyatronin meja-meja kue aja, siapa tahu ada makanan enak. Daah!"

Meito melenggang pergi, hendak wisata kuliner. Sementara Len hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke arah balkon seorang diri.

Udah biasa kok Len mah. Sudah terlalu lama sendiri kayak lagu yang lagi ngehits.

Padahal yang nyanyi udah nggak sendiri lagi. Kalah kamu, Len. _*eh_

Selang beberapa menit Len menekuni kesendiriannya, seseorang ikut bergabung di sampingnya. Len menoleh, dan ia mendapati Yufu di sampingnya sedang menatap bulan.

"Eh, Yufu, kan? Kok sendirian?" tanya Len. Yufu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Malam ini kayaknya Meito mau pacaran sama ayam presto di dalam," sahut Yufu. Len terkekeh pelan, lalu mendadak keduanya memasang mode hening selama beberapa detik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bapak kamu tukang kue cubit, ya?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Eh, kue cubit?" tanya Yufu, heran.

"Bukan, ya? Soalnya kalau lihat kamu, rasanya hatiku dicubit-cubit sama kamu," lanjut Len, gombal-gembel. Yufu tersenyum kecil, Len menyengir.

Namun, samar-samar ia merasakan laser panas di punggungnya. Saat Len memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, ia meihat Meito yang sedang menghunuskan tatapan _tunggu-gue-setelah-ini-Len._

Len langsung mingkem dan menampar mulutnya sendiri. "Duh, maaf. Mulut gue emang suka kambuh kalau deket-deket cewek cantik…."

Yufu tersenyum lagi. "Nggak apa-apa, kok."

Len kembali memandang bulan yang bersinar terang. "Bulannya terang banget, ya. Serasa masih jam 7."

"Oh, memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Yufu.

"Jam setengah 10," jawab Len, lalu menoleh. "Oh iya. Kok gue nggak lihat Yuzuki, dia di mana?"

Masih menatap Len, Yufu menjawab, "Oh, dia balik lagi ke toilet karena ada barang ketinggalan, paling sebentar lagi juga balik."

Len berusaha kembali tenang, tetapi entah mengapa perasaannya tetap tidak tenang. Ia sudah bertekad akan melindungi dan selalu berada di sisi Yuzuki, tetapi kali ini Yuzuki di luar jangkauannya.

Takut terjadi yang tidak-tidak, ia buru-buru pamit pada Yufu, lalu menghampiri Meito yang masih sibuk wisata kuliner.

"Lo nggak apa-apain pacar gue, kan?" tanya Meito judes.

"Aman kok pacar lo. Nggak lecet, masih mulus," timpal Len. "Temenin gue cari Yuzuki, yuk. Dia belum balik, gue jadi khawatir."

Meito berdecak. "Tadi aja dibilang naksir nggak mau ngaku, sekarang malah nyariin. Gue nggak ngerti sama hubungan anak zaman sekarang."

"Lah, emangnya lo anak zaman kapan?" sembur Len, ia menarik tangan kanan Meito. "Ayo, buruaan."

Awalnya Meito bersikeras menolak, tetapi Len menarik tangannya dengan paksa untuk jalan-jalan mengitari gedung yang salah satu ruangannya disewa untuk pesta topeng milik Yuzuki. Len dan Meito berwisata dengan lift dan tangga hingga Meito lelah mengikuti Len.

"Lo sebenernya mau nyari Yuzuki atau wisata gedung ini sih? Sekali lagi kita muter, udah jadi tawaf nih!" Meito mulai sewot tetapi Len tidak menghiraukannya.

"Nyari Yuzukilah. Tapi kok dia nggak ada di mana-mana, ya?" Len menoleh kanan-kiri, lalu atensi kedua laki-laki itu terganggung oleh suara keras pintu dibanting tidak jauh dari sana.

 _BRAK!_

Pintu toilet wanita yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka tiba-tiba saja terbuka, Len dikejutkan oleh seorang perempuan yang panik.

"ADA YANG PINGSAN!" serunya tepat di telinga Len. Rasa-rasanya Len bakal budek sedikit mulai hari ini. "ADA CEWEK PAKAI GAUN HITAM PINGSAN DI TOILET!"

Meito membisiki Len. "Eh, Len. Bukannya Yuzuki pakai gaun hitam, ya? Jangan-jangan itu Yuzuki?"

Len mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, berusaha tidak khawatir. "Ah, cuma kebetulan aja kali, To. Lagian gaun hitam kan nggak cuma Yuzuki aja yang punya."

"CEWEK ITU MATANYA UNGU!"

"Tuh, Len. Mata ungu! Pasti Yuzuki!" seru Meito, menyikut-nyikut Len dengan semangat.

Len kembali menggeleng, kali ini lebih pelan. "Yang matanya ungu dan gaun hitam kan nggak cuma Yuzuki aja, To," ujar Len. "Lagian, itu mbak-mbaknya ngapain anak orang deh, kok sampai tahu warna matanya…."

Meito mengedikkan bahunya. Mbak-mbak heboh tadi mulai siap-siap teriak lagi.

"KARTU PELAJARNYA NAMANYA YUZUKI YUKARI ZUVA—ebuset ini nama apa kereta api ekspres?!" si mbaknya teriak frustasi—kali ini si mbak justru mencurigakan karena sampai bisa lihat kartu pelajar orang pingsan.

Len langsung menyikut Meito, heboh. "TO! YUZUKI, TO!" seru Len.

"Ah, paling itu Yuzuki yang lain," sanggah Meito seperti nada bicara, _"Mungkin Mamih salah liat, yang selingkuh sama nenek-nenek di bajaj bukan papih, Mih."_

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Len langsung menerobos ke dalam toilet wanita. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan perbedaan gender, yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanya Yuzuki.

Di dalam toilet, Len melihat tiga buah bilik toilet; satu terbuka dan dua tertutup. Di bilik yang terbuka itu ada seseorang di dalamnya.

"Yuzuki!" seru Len, ia langsung menghampiri Yuzuki dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. "Yuzuki? Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?"

Yuzuki mulai tersadar, ia membuka matanya perlahan. "… Len?" tanyanya, bingung. "Ini di mana?"

"Ini di neraka," sahut Meito yang muncul dari belakang Len. "Nih, setannya di depan kamu."

 _Bletak!_

"Ini di toilet wanita, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Len lagi setelah menjitak Meito.

Yuzuki mendadak diam sesaat. "Kalau ini toilet wanita, kok kalian ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil berusaha bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Mendengar itu, Len dan Meito hanya bertatapan lalu menyengir lebar. Mereka beranjak dan mundur perlahan, lalu keluar dari toilet itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Mbak! Mbaknya!" panggil Len pada mbak-mbak yang tadi heboh minta dilindes.

"A-ADA APA, MASNYA?" tanya mbak-mbak tadi, masih gaspol—kepsloknya lagi jebol.

"Eh, anu, itu … mbaknya bisa tolong papah keluar cewek yang di dalam? Nanti saya yang bawa dia ke ruangannya," ujar Len sambil menutup telinga.

"OKE, MASNYA."

Mbak-mbak itu langsung masuk ke dalam dan memapah Yuzuki keluar dari toilet, lalu Len langsung menggendong Yuzuki seperti putri-putri di dunia dongeng. Setelah melakukan serah-terima Yuzuki, Len dan Meito langsung kembali berjalan ke ruang pesta. Namun, Yuzuki yang tidak menduga akan digendong seperti itu oleh Len langsung terkejut dan merona.

"Eh, jangan begini … aku mau turun aja," pinta Yuzuki sambil menahan rona wajahnya.

Len menoleh, hendak menjawab, tetapi ia justru ikutan merona.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa kok…. Kamu kan habis pingsan, nanti kalau nyusruk ke selokan bisa gawat," tukas Len, berusaha melihat ke arah lain sambil menahan malu. Meito yang melihat pemandangan unik langsung tergelitik untuk menyahut.

"Sejak kapan di dalam gedung ada selokan?" tanyanya sok polos.

"Sut! Diem lo!" sembur Len, secara harfiah.

Meito langsung mesem-mesem sambil mengelap wajahnya yang terkena hujan dadakan.

Yuzuki sendiri masih tersipu, ia menunduk menahan malu. Di saat mode hening dan ketiganya bergegas menuju pesta, Yuzuki berseru lirih. "Hilang," ia mendongak, rona malu-malunya lenyap berganti dengan tatapan horor. Yuzuki kembali berseru lirih.

 _"Kalungku hilang!"_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued: Part 3!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Sebelumnya, maaf banget part ke-5 updatenya super-duper-ngaret-sekali. Salahkan tugas yang menumpuk dan ujian yang rajin berkunjung. Tolong maklumi, saya memang salah satu author yang bergelar author php. Tolong digarisbawahi. :") _/authornggaktanggungjawab_

Berhubung sudah liburan, updatenya diusahakan lebih cepat! Doakan saja **Part 3!** (faktorisasi dari 6) cepat update. :") Yang nanya kenapa saya selalu pakai matematika sebagai judul chapter, itu cuma iseng kok. Saya sama sekali nggak suka matematika—dan nggak mahir juga, kadang bingung juga kenapa saya mau-maunya ribet mikirin matematika buat nama chapter…. Kenapa, ya? _/malahnanya_

Selama liburan ini, saya juga mau nyoba-nyoba bikin oneshot … nggak tahu juga bakal jadi atau nggak, hahaha.

Oh, ya. Di part ini ada romance abal nyelip … yah, namanya juga abal, jadi maklumi aja kalau maksa, ya. Hohoho. :") Btw, makasih buat yang udah mampir buat baca. Semoga menghibuuurrr!


	6. Zeckoo, si Maling Cicak

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future

Tantei no Rabu © Keumcchi

* * *

 **Genre(s):**

Humor (gagal), Mystery (abal), Romance (abal)

* * *

 **Warning(s):**

AU, OOC, jayusness, gajeness, typo(s), lo-gue zone

 **anti mainstream pair** (maaf kalau nggak suka. :'3),

dan ada beberapa bagian kadar humornya dikurangi biar feelsnya dapet

—tapi nanti ditebus humor (gagal) di bagian belakang kok.

* * *

 **Last** **Part:** **Part** **√16** **1**

" _Sejak kapan di dalam gedung ada selokan?" tanyanya sok polos._

" _Sut! Diem lo!" sembur Len, secara harfiah._

 _Meito langsung mesem-mesem sambil mengelap wajahnya yang terkena hujan dadakan._

 _Yuzuki sendiri masih tersipu, ia menunduk menahan malu. Di saat mode hening dan ketiganya bergegas menuju pesta, Yuzuki berseru lirih. "Hilang," ia mendongak, rona malu-malunya hilang berganti dengan tatapan horor._

" _Kalungku hilang!"_

* * *

 **Tantei** **no** **Rabu**

 **Part** **3!**

by Keumcchi

.

" _Kata Ibu, kalung itu bakal menjadi penerang di saat aku sendirian. Itu artinya, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian jika kalung itu berada di dekatku. Cukup dengan kalimat itu, kurasa kamu tahu seberapa berharganya kalung itu untukku."_

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Yuzuki sebelumnya kembali terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Len. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Dengan bodohnya ia memberi janji manis akan menjaga kalung itu dari Zeckoo, tapi nyatanya ia kalah selangkah dari maling itu.

Sebelum semuanya sadar, sebelum Mikuo menyadari ada kasus yang disembunyikan, Len bertekad akan menemukan kalung itu. Ia ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini sendirian, demi memenuhi janji.

"Yuzuki, kamu punya kalung yang mirip kayak kalung sebelumnya?" tanya Len, dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Yuzuki. "Kalau gitu, pakai kalung itu dulu sampai kalung yang aslinya ketemu. Biar yang lain nggak curiga."

"Tapi, kalungnya beda. Ukirannya mirip, tapi tetap beda sama yang asli," ujar Yuzuki, masih panik. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari saku tersembunyi yang ada di gaunnya. "Yang ini cuma kalung biasa, nggak bisa berubah warna jadi hijau toska."

Len bergumam sebentar. "Nggak apa-apa, pakai aja. Nggak bakalan ada yang tahu, kok." Len menggenggam tangan Yuzuki yang memegang kalung.

Len, tangannya, Len. Jangan gatel, mamih nggak suka.

"Mi-Mikuo sadar nggak, ya?" Yuzuki mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona malu-malu dari Len. "Dia orangnya peka banget soalnya."

Len terkekeh pelan. "Yah, aku berharap dia bukan orang kurang kerjaan yang mau-mau aja merhatiin perbedaan ukiran kalung yang asli dan yang palsu." Len melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Masalahnya adalah, aku sendiri belum pernah lihat Zeckoo sebelumnya. Semoga aku bisa segera menemukannya."

Len memandang ruang pesta yang masih dipenuhi hiruk-pikuk tamu. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang.

"Tolong temukan kalung itu…. Aku mohon," pinta Yuzuki, menggenggam kedua tangan Len. "Itu pemberian terakhir dari Ibu sebelum ia meninggal."

Len sempat terkejut ketika Yuzuki memegang tangannya. Ia terdiam sejenak, melihat keadaan sekitar dan matanya berhenti pada Mikuo yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Len kembali menatap Yuzuki, mengangguk mantap.

"Kamu tenang saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku." Len berujar dengan mantap.

Demi mendengar pernyataan Len, Yuzuki tersenyum tipis. Sebelum ia pergi untuk menghindari kecurigaan, Yuzuki memakai kalung palsu. Tiba-tiba saja pundaknya ditahan Len.

" _Kalungmu pasti kutemukan."_ Len berbisik pelan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Yuzuki.

Seolah drama FTV, Yuzuki berbalik badan dan menatap kepergian Len. Lantas ia kembali berbalik dan menghampiri Yufu yang saat ini sedang bersama Meito. Keduanya langsung menghampiri Yuzuki, bertanya ada apa. Yuzuki hanya menggeleng, mengatakan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Mungkin mendengar kabar baik itu, Yufu langsung memeluk erat Yuzuki karena panik ia sempat menghilang.

Len mulai bergerak. Ia mengecek keadaan pesta dengan ekor matanya, berusaha menghindari jarak pandang Mikuo, dan—benar saja—ternyata Mikuo sudah menangkap Len dan menguncinya dalam jarak pandangnya karena sejak tadi Len merasa diikuti dan diperhatikan.

Sialnya lagi, saat ini Mikuo justru menghampiri Len.

"Eh, Len," panggil pemuda bersurai toska itu.

Len jelas langsung bete maksimal. Entah mengapa kalau berada di dekat Mikuo, _mood_ nya langsung jelek. Ditambah lagi, Len saat ini sedang menyimpan rahasia yang berhubungan dengan kasus—yang jadi makanan sehari-harinya Mikuo.

"Ada apa, Mik? Mau minta tanda tangan gue?" tanya Len, berusaha mengalihkan topik dengan bersikap minta dilindes. "Maaf, ya. Kalau mau tanda tangan gue, lo harus ke mini market terdekat dan beli album terbaru gue dulu. Nanti baru dapet kartu bertanda tangan gue, gratis segepok."

"Album apaan? Album foto?" tanya Mikuo _sweatdrop._

Len mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil berlalu. "Gue sibuk nih, ada urusan lain. _Bye_."

"Eh, tunggu bentar, Len!" Mikuo langsung menahan tangan Len—dan langsung ditepis bocah detektif berambut kuning itu.

"Jangan pegang-pegang! Kalau timbul fitnah gimana?" seru Len, galak. "Apa? Mau ngomong apa? Penting nggak? Jangan lama-lama, gue sibuk serius—"

"—ini tentang Yuzuki," ujar Mikuo, dan hal itu langsung membuat Len bungkam seketika.

Len berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. "Ada apa dengan Yuzuki? Lo naksir sama dia? Terus lo mau minta gue buat jadi mak comblang lo sama dia, gitu?" cerocos Len. " _Sorry_. Gue nggak bisa, Bro."

"Bukan itu!" bisik Mikuo, mulai gemas. "Ada yang aneh sama Yuzuki!"

"Apanya yang aneh? Yang ada mah muka lo yang aneh, Mik," ujar Len dengan nada datar yang minta dilindes lagi. "Ada yang aneh sama sepatunya Yuzuki?"

"Bukan, ada yang aneh sama gaunnya Yuzuki," balas Mikuo, lalu menjitak Len. "Ya, bukanlah! Lo kan daritadi ada di dekat Yuzuki, masa nggak sadar kalau ada yang hilang?"

 _Sial,_ Len menelan ludah. Apa Mikuo sudah sadar? Bukannya Yuzuki sudah memakai kalung yang mirip?

Apa drama singkat Len dan Yuzuki barusan dilihat olehnya? Atau jangan-jangan Mikuo mantan kokoh penjual emas yang langsung tahu mana KW mana ori dalam pandangan pertama?

Len kembali berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, tapi pikirannya sudah kacau. "Apanya yang hilang? Hatinya?"

Mikuo menyikut Len, gemas. "Bukan, bodoh. Kalungnya."

"Kalung?" Len masih berusaha tenang—padahal mah jantungnya udah _dag dig dug der_. "Kalungnya masih ada tuh. Mata lo picek, ya? Jangan-jangan mata lo mendadak minus 10?"

"Enak aja. Mata gue memang _minus_ , tapi gue nggak picek," protes Mikuo.

"Abisan lo ngomongnya ngaco sih. Jangan-jangan tadi es jeruk yang lo minum kecampur sama menyan?" cerocos Len lagi, masih berusaha mengalihkan topik—tapi Mikuo tetap keras kepala.

"Masa lo nggak lihat? Ada yang aneh sama kalungnya Yuzuki. Bentuk ukirannya agak beda, itu pun gue berani bilang begini karena baru selesai meneliti lebih jauh," ujar Mikuo. "Gampanngya, lihat aja bandul kalungnya. Warnanya beda dari sebelumnya."

 _Ternyata ada juga orang yang kurang kerjaan kayak Mikuo…,_ batin Len, pasrah.

Len pura-pura bergumam panjang. "Warnanya sama-sama ungu, ah."

Mikuo menggeleng pelan, masih diam-diam memerhatikan kalung Yuzuki. "Kalau dilihat sekilas memang ungu, tapi kalung yang sebelumnya kalau kena cahaya bakal ada warna hijau toskanya gitu," jelas Mikuo lagi.

"Ah, itu cuma perasaan lo doang kali…," Len mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, tertawa garing sambil balik badan. "Udah, ya. Gue si—"

"—jangan pura-pura nggak tahu, Len. Gue dengar kok beberapa jam yang lalu lo muji kalungnya Yuzuki, bilang kalau kalungnya bisa berubah warna jadi hijau." Mikuo menahan pundak Len—yang saat ini langsung berdiri kaku. "Dan kalung yang ini nggak ada hijau-hijaunya sama sekali, tepat setelah Yuzuki kembali dari toilet—jika tebakan gue benar—dan itu berbarengan dengan lo dan Meito yang juga baru balik sama Yuzuki."

 _Mati gue, senjata makan tuan._

Pikiran Len mulai panik. Ia masih membelakangi Mikuo, ia tidak berniat untuk membalikkan badan—sejujurnya ia tidak mau Mikuo menyadari kalau memang ada kasus di pesta ini, tapi sepertinya Mikuo sudah selangkah lebih maju.

"Mik, sebenernya …," Len menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mulai gelisah—ia jelas tahu pesta akan segera berakhir. Jika dibiarkan begitu saja, Zeckoo akan kabur membawa kalung Yuzuki. "Sebenernya gue—"

"—gue tahu, di sini lagi ada kasus, kan?" tanya Mikuo. "Gue diam-diam dengar percakapan lo sama Rin. Lo kepergok Rin datang ke pesta ini—seakan-akan seharusnya lo nggak ada di sini, atau bahkan nggak tahu-menahu soal pesta ini. Artinya, lo nggak dapet undangan, tapi lo bisa datang ke sini. Kemungkinan besar, lo diundang secara khusus oleh pemilik pesta—dan itu adalah Yuzuki."

Len langsung bungkam. Tebakan Mikuo sangat tepat sasaran. Ia tidak tahu harus tetap menjaga rahasia kasus itu dengan berdalih, atau malah balik badan sambil menyengir lalu bilang, _"Hahaha, iya. Ada maling cicak yang ngambil berliannya Yuzuki. Terus gue harus gimana?"_?

Len tidak sepecundang itu—setidaknya dalam menepati janji.

"Lo masih nggak mau cerita? Apa lo berniat menyembunyikan kasus ini hingga pesta berakhir?" tanya Mikuo lagi, tapi Len tetap tidak menjawab. "Lo nggak bisa diem aja, Len. Lo harus gerak cepat! Lo juga nggak bisa gerak sendirian karena gue tahu pelaku kali ini berbeda dari biasanya."

"Memangnya lo tahu apa soal pelaku kali ini?" tanya Len, masih membelakangi Mikuo. Ia mengambil gelas jeruk yang ada di meja terdekat. Mikuo menyamakan posisinya dengan Len. Keduanya berbicara tanpa saling pandang seolah sedang merencanakan kejahatan.

"Gue lihat kartu bertuliskan huruf Z yang khas yang sudah diremas di dekat tempat sampah di ruangan ini. Yuzuki juga memakai kalung yang langka, seakan sedang memberi umpan. Nggak salah lagi, ini pasti Zeckoo, kan? Pencuri yang hobi nyobain kalung langka?" tebak Mikuo setelah memaparkan analisisnya.

Len langsung terperanjat. _Secepat itukah ia menganalisis hal-hal kecil di sekitarnya? Secepat itukah seorang detektif terkenal menganalisis keadaan dari petunjuk sederhana?_

Mikuo tidak menunggu jawaban dari Len—dari ekspresi Len pun ia sudah tahu kalau analisisnya benar.

"Len, harusnya lo cerita sama gue. Gue pasti bakal bantu kok," Mikuo menepuk pundak Len, tapi Len malah menepisnya pelan.

"Mik, gue harap hari ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya gue memohon sama lo," tukas Len, masih tidak menoleh. "Tolong, biarkan gue menyelesaikan kasus ini sendirian. Gue udah janji sama Yuzuki."

Mikuo terkejut dengan permintaan Len. Ia jelas tahu kalau ini adalah kasus yang cukup sulit, detektif terkenal sepertinya juga harus putar otak untuk menyelesaikan kasus—dan selama ia menangani kasus Zeckoo, ia selalu gagal menangkapnya. Entah mengapa, Zeckoo selalu lebih unggul di atas Mikuo.

Mikuo juga tidak yakin Len bakal berhasil menyelesaikan kasus ini. Pertama, Len adalah detektif pendatang baru. Kedua, Len berniat menyelesaikan kasus ini sendirian.

Sepertinya Len mulai _error_.

"Memangnya lo punya rencana apa?" tanya Mikuo. Len kembali berpikir sambil mencubit dagunya.

"Gue belum tahu, tapi gue mau nyoba sesuatu dari wasiat Ibunya Yuzuki," jawabnya. Mikuo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Wasiat apa?"

Len menaruh gelas minumannya ke meja. "Ibunya bilang, kalau kalung itu bakal jadi penerang di saat Yuzuki sendirian, gue pikir ada hubungannya sama lampu," ujar Len sambil menunjuk lampu yang ada di langit-langit ruangan. Mikuo tanpa sadar mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Len.

"Sesimpel itu? Nggak mungkin."

"Kita nggak bakal tahu sebelum mencobanya, kan?" tanya Len. Mendengar itu, Mikuo langsung teringat kutipan yang pernah dikatakan Len pada kasus sebelumnya.

"Oke, oke. Terus, lo mau ngapain? Matiin lampu di ruangan ini?"

Len bergumam. "Yah, mungkin itu hal pertama yang bakal gue coba," ujarnya sambil balik badan dan berjalan perlahan menuju saklar. Mikuo langsung menahan pundak Len.

"Jangan! Nanti kalau pada kaget gimana?" bisik Mikuo. "Seenggaknya, lo harus bikin pengumuman dulu! Ada perbaikan mendadak kek, atau apa kek!"

"Justru kalau dikasih tahu, nanti pelakunya ngebaca rencana gue!" balas Len, masih berbisik. "Sebenarnya gue nggak bisa mikir apa-apa lagi selain memenuhi janji gue ke Yuzuki. Seenggaknya, lo bisa doain gue di pojok sana semoga si maling cicak itu bisa gue tangkap."

Mikuo diam saja, ia menelan ludah. Len sudah beranjak, pergi ke sakelar di balik panggung setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan. Berusaha berjalan santai dan tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, Len mengawasi sekitar dengan ekor matanya. Tepat sebelum Len masuk ke pintu menuju belakang panggung, tiba-tiba seseorang menahan pundaknya.

"Len," Itu suara Mikuo. "Gue bakal mengalihkan perhatian tamu, tapi lo cuma punya waktu dua menit sebelum semua pada panik dan sadar kalau cuma ruangan ini yang mati lampu."

"Eh, lo mau ngapain?"

"Tenang aja, gue bakal bantuin lo menyelesaikan kasus ini," tukas Mikuo. "Seenggaknya, anggap saja ini gue lakuin demi janji lo ke Yuzuki."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Len, ia tersenyum terhura (re: terharu) pada Mikuo.

" _Thanks_."

Kedua pemuda detektif itu langsung bergerak sesuai rencana dadakan. Mikuo berjalan masuk ke belakang panggung, sedangkan Len mulai bergerak menyusuri para tamu untuk mencari pelakunya. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara mendenging dari arah panggung. Ada Mikuo di atas sana, berdiri dengan sebuah mik di tangannya.

"Mohon perhatian semuanya," Mikuo berbicara dengan suara lantang. Auranya yang kuat sudah cukup untuk menarik atensi para tamu. "Maaf, untuk beberapa menit ke depan lampu ruangan ini akan dimatikan karena ada kesalahan teknis selama dua menit. Dimohon agar para tamu memakluminya, terima kasih."

Sesuai rencana, kondisi tetap kondusif—hanya ada beberapa suara bisik-bisik antartamu mengenai pengumuman dadakan barusan. Mikuo yang hendak turun dari panggung mengedarkan pandangannya—mencari Len. Mudah saja sebenarnya karena hanya Len satu-satunya orang yang berkeliling ruangan sambil setengah berlari untuk mengejar waktu. Cukup beberapa detik bagi Mikuo untuk menemukan Len, lalu menghampirinya. Mikuo menghampiri Len, tepat setelah lampu benar-benar dimatikan.

"Gimana?" tanya Mikuo di tengah semi kegelapan—hanya diterangi cahaya bulan dari balkon.

Len menggeleng. "Belum ketemu," ujarnya, gelisah. "Tapi, gue punya tersangka yang kuat."

Mikuo langsung tertarik. "Siapa?"

"Kepo."

Len berjalan menjauh, kembali mencari tersangka. Sementara itu, Mikuo hanya mesem-mesem.

 _Kenapa nggak ada? Kenapa?_ tanya Len pada dirinya sendiri. _Apa analisis gue terlalu mustahil? Tapi gue rasa itu sudah cukup masuk akal! Pelakunya bakal kabur ke pintu kalau lampunya dimatikan, tapi kenapa nggak ada yang keluar dari pintu?_

Len semakin panik. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang otomatis menyala dalam gelap. Sisa satu menit lagi sebelum lampu benar-benar kembali dihidupkan. Len kembali melihat ke sekelilingnya, lalu melihat jam tangannya lagi yang kembali menyala.

 _Coba aja si pelaku menyala dalam kegelapan kayak jam tangan gue, pasti gampang banget nemuinnya,_ keluh Len. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mendadak tersadar. _Eh, menyala?_

Len langsung teringat kalimat Yuzuki yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

" _Kata Ibu, kalung itu bakal menjadi penerang di saat aku sendirian. Itu artinya, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian jika kalung itu berada di dekatku. Cukup dengan kalimat itu, kurasa kamu tahu seberapa berharganya kalung itu untukku."_

Kalimat itu! _Mungkinkah?_

Len kembali bergerak menyusuri ruangan. Tersisa 30 detik lagi.

Ia menemukan kursi di salah satu sisi ruangan di dekat balkon. Len langsung naik ke atas kursi untuk memperluas jarak pandangnya.

 _Kalau makna sesungguhnya dari kalimat itu adalah analisis gue, seharusnya saat ini pelaku bakal panik dan berjalan ke arah—_

Len kembali mengedarkan pandangan, tepat di dekat pintu keluar ia melihat seseorang yang buru-buru ke pintu keluar dan ada sesuatu yang bersinar di lehernya. _–pintu keluar! Itu dia!_

Len langsung lompat dari kursi dan berlari sambil meraba di dalam kegelapan menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa tamu berseru kaget karena tidak sengaja disenggol Len. Mikuo yang melihat pergerakan Len secara tiba-tiba langsung terkejut.

"Len! Mau ke mana?" seru Mikuo—yang tentu saja tidak diacuhkan oleh Len. Saat ini, arah kabur tersangka sudah dikunci oleh Len dan dia bergegas untuk mengejarnya.

 _Gue harus nangkep si cicak itu sebelum dia lolos!_

Len sudah mencapai pintu keluar, dan ia melihat seseorang yang baru saja menghilang di tikungan ke arah kanan. Len kembali mengejar orang itu, meninggalkan Meito yang memanggilnya saat Len keluar dari ruang pesta. Setelah berkeliling dengan Meito tadi, Len sudah hafal dengan denah lantai ini. Di tikungan ke kanan itu ada _lift_ , dan itu artinya jalan buntu.

Benar saja, ketika Len berhasil belok ke tikungan, ia mendapati seseorang di ujung sana yang sedang menunggu _lift_. Seorang perempuan. Len mengatur napasnya.

"Eh, Yufu?" panggil Len, tersenyum tipis. "Kamu mau ke mana? Acaranya belum selesai, lho."

Gadis bertopeng hitam itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan sedikit malu-malu. "Iya, aku mau duluan. Habisnya ditelepon Papih disuruh pulang. Aku duluan, ya."

"Oh, udah mau pulang?" tanya Len sambil tersenyum, lalu senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian. "Atau mau kabur, Yufu? Eh, bukan, ya. Lo Geckoo, si maling cicak sok kece itu kan?"

Yufu langsung bungkam, suasana mendadak mode hening. Gadis itu lalu mendongak dan memasang wajah kesal. "Heh! Nama gue Zeckoo, bukan Geckoo! Dan lagi, julukan gue itu _The Awesome Thief_ , bukan maling cicak! Kampret!" seru Yufu dengan suara yang lebih nge _bass_. Dengan wajah rupawan bertopeng, rambut panjang, dan tubuh indah, Yufu jadi seperti orang kesurupan. Len bengong kuadrat.

"Jadi, lo beneran si maling cicak itu? Kok lo nggak menampik dulu gitu sih kayak di film-film?" tanya Len.

Yufu—alias si Zeckoo _—_ menghela napas pendek, masih dengan suara nge _bass_. "Cih. Baru kali ini gue dibilang maling. Harga diri gue bisa jelek kalau fans gue pada denger, tahu," ujarnya, sewot. "Oke, oke. Gue ngaku kalau gue Zeckoo, dan gue yang ngambil kalung dari cewek rambut ungu itu."

Len makin bengong. "Kampret! Padahal gue udah capek-capek ngumpulin bukti, kenapa lo malah ngaku gitu aja?!"

Zeckoo—masih dalam wujud Yufu—mendelik sewot. "Dih, harusnya lo bersyukur karena gue langsung ngaku," ujarnya sambil melepas topeng hitamnya. "Penjahat nggak ngaku, salah. Penjahat ngaku, salah juga. Emangnya kita harus gimana?"

Len kembali bengong. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau ini adalah sebuah kasus yang cukup serius.

Pertama, tingkat kesulitannya memang lebih sulit daripada sekadar mencari barang hilang—walau esensinya tetap menjadi kalung yang "hilang" dicuri Zeckoo.

Kedua, tingkat ketenaran kasus ini juga lebih tinggi karena pelakunya pencuri, bukan sekadar klien yang tiba-tiba mengidap amnesia jangka pendek—alias pikun.

Ketiga, kenapa pelakunya malah langsung mengaku begitu saja kalau dia penjahat? Apakah sekarang KPPD alias Koalisi Para Penjahat Dunia sudah sepakat untuk mengaku ketika sudah terpojok? Apa mereka sudah tobat?

"Sejak kapan lo nyamar jadi Yufu?" tanya Len, penasaran. Yufu bergumam kecil sambil berpikir.

"Sejak kedua gadis itu ke toilet."

Mendadak, Len tersadar kalau si maling ini _gender_ nya cowok dan dia membuat Yuzuki pingsan di toilet.

"Dasar mesum! Om-om pencari kesempatan!" sembur Len.

"Eh, enak aja om-om, gue masih muda, tahu!" balas Zeckoo, tidak terima.

"Gue tahu tadi lo modusin Yuzuki! Tadi lo meluk-meluk dia kan pas kami baru aja balik dari luar!"

Zeckoo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Duileh, galak amat, Mas. Memangnya Mas siapanya dia? Pacar, bukan. Saudara, juga bukan. Orang asing? Iya."

 _Jleb_.

"Berisik ah lo!" seru Len kalap. "Cepet kasih tahu, di mana kalung Yuzuki?"

"Wah, wah. Santai, Mas. Mau minta tanda tangan gue juga, kan? Lagian, bukannya gue sering bagi-bagi tanda tangan di TKP? Apa Masnya mau foto bareng sama saya? Jarang-jarang lho saya nawarin foto bareng," ujar Zeckoo, justru semakin memanasi Len. "Eh, tapi gue nggak bawa tongsis sama mata elang, nih. _Selfie_ aja, yuk!"

Len bergidik ngeri. "Idih, siapa juga yang mau!" semburnya. "Cepet kasih tahu di mana lo nyembunyiin kalung Yuzuki dan Yufu!"

Yufu KW alias Zeckoo hanya mengeringai sambil terkekeh, lalu melepas kostum Yufunya. Kali ini ia tampil dalam wujud yang asli. Kini di depan Len berdiri seorang pencuri yang masih terlihat muda, mungkin sepantaran remaja menuju om-om. Rambutnya _soft pink_ (ini serius) dengan setelan pendek, tetapi sudah panjang—kalau kelihatan guru BK pasti guru BK bahagia. Pakaiannya beda tipis sama pejabat mau kondangan—setelan jas putih lengkap dengan topi tinggi ala Abraham Licoln. Sebuah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada dengan rambutnya menghiasi kerah lehernya. Ia memakai topeng hitam untuk menyamarkan wajahnya. Pencuri yang mengaku bernama Zeckoo itu kembali menyeringai.

"Gadis rambut abu-abu itu gue bius dan gue taruh di toilet wanita bilik kedua, dia baik-baik saja," ujar Zecko sambil membetulkan pita kupu-kupu di lehernya. "Gue baik, kan? Mana ada penjahat yang ngasih tahu lokasi sanderanya."

Len menggertakkan giginya, kesal. "Dasar mesum! Jadi, tadi lo masuk ke toilet cewek?!"

"Lah, bukannya lo juga?"

 _Jleb_.

Len menggeram kesal, tapi juga tak kunjung menyerbu Zeckoo. Maling berambut cantik itu juga tidak mengindahkan Len, ia malah berjalan santai ke arah lift, lalu menekan tombolnya.

"Eh, lo," panggil Zeckoo tepat setelah menekan tombol lift.

Berhubung Zeckoo memakai topeng, arah matanya tidak terlihat oleh Len. Alih-alih merespon, Len malah menoleh ke belakangan—dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya.

"Lo manggil gue, Om?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"Ya, iyalah, siapa lagi! Aih, nih bocah bikin emosi!" seru Zeckoo, gemas. "Ngomong-ngomong, gombalan lo tadi standar banget, ya. Bahkan menurut gue harga nasi sama ayam di warteg masih lebih mahal. Mendingan lo belajar ngegombal lagi sana. Kalau gitu terus, bisa-bisa lo menjomblo seumur hidup."

Mendengar itu, Len langsung panas lagi karena dibilang kalah mahal daripada nasi sama ayam di warteg.

"Cih, suka-suka gue. Lagian yang gue gombalin tadi juga cewek KW, bukan cewek ori!"

 _Jleb_ lagi. Tepat di _kokoro_ Zeckoo.

Perih hati Abang, Dek.

Sebelum sempat membalas cercaan Len, pintu lift sudah terbuka dan isinya kosong. Zeckoo menyeringai, perlahan mundur ke dalam lift yang terbuka. Masih menyeringai, ia mengangkat topinya—memberi hormat. Len baru sadar kalau maling itu memanfaatkan kelengahannya, ia segera bergerak. Namun, sebelum Len sempat menyerang, tiba-tiba Zeckoo melemparkan sesuatu ke arah perut Len—yang cukup menonjok perutnya. Len langsung melihatnya, dan ternyata itu adalah kalung Yuzuki.

Tepat saat Len sedangmemastikan apakah itu kalung yang asli atau bukan, pintu lift sudah mulai tertutup.

Zeckoo melambai sambil menyeringai. "Sampai jumpa lagi, _Sayang._ "

Tidak ada yang lebih menggelikan daripada dipanggil _sayang_ sama om-om berambut _pink_ , khususnya bagi Len.

"EH, MALING!" seru Len—tetapi sudah terlambat. Pintu lift sudah tertutup sempurna. Len menggeram kesal karena maling itu berhasil kabur.

Tidak lama kemudian, ada suara langkah kaki yang setengah berlari ke arahnya. Suara itu datang dari belakang Len.

"Di mana malingnya, Mas?!" seru orang itu—yang ternyata Meito. "Eh? Len?"

Len langsung menoleh setelah namanya dipanggil. "Lo ngapain di sini, To?"

"Tadi ada yang teriak maling, jadi gue langsung ke sini. Taunya ada lo," jelas Meito setengah merepet. "Lo sendiri ngapain di sini? Kok tadi kabur pas lampunya mati? Lo takut gelap? Cemen ah."

 _Ctak!_

"Gue abis ngejar maling, Dodol!" semprot Len setelah menjitak Meito. "Tapi malingnya keburu kabur pakai lift. Sial!"

"Lah, harusnya lo langsung turun tangga, Dodol!" semprot Meito, tidak mau kalah. Len langsung memasang wajah polos.

"Bener juga, kok gue nggak kepikiran, ya?" tanya Len, lalu dibalas jitak oleh Meito. "Yah, tapi udah dari tadi! Pasti udah keburu nyamar jadi OB!"

Meito menghela napas panjang. "Memangnya dia maling apaan, sih?"

"Dia maling yang nyuri kalung Yuzuki."

"Eh? Lo tadi ketemu?" tanya Meito, kaget. Len mengangguk.

"Dia nyamar jadi Yufu."

"APA? YUFU?" Kali ini giliran Meito yang histeris. "Pantesan tadi dia mendadak hilang juga pas mati lampu!"

Len beranjak dan berjalan melewati Meito. "Iya, dia malingnya yang lagi nyamar, To. Makanya kabur."

"Terus, terus sekarang Yufu di mana?" tanya Meito lagi sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Len.

"Katanya dia dibius di toilet cewek, lo mau ikut?"

"GUE IKUT!"

.

Walaupun gagal tertangkap, Kasus Zeckoo tempo hari sukses besar! Len mendadak terkenal—itu pun karena Yuzuki mengumumkan di Pesta Topeng kalau Len adalah detektif yang menemukan kalungnya yang dicuri Zeckoo. Sebagian cewek langsung jejeritan heboh—entah karena mendadak ngefans sama Len yang lagi ganteng atau nyesel karena nggak bisa ketemu maling idaman.

Di samping itu, fans Len tetap bertambah. Setidaknya ada peningkatanlah. Namun, Yuzuki tetap menjadi fans pertama Len. Bahkan, beberapa hari setelah Kasus Zeckoo, keduanya terlihat sering jalan berdua, baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Sejak saat itu pula rutinitas harian Len bertambah—selain napas, tidur, makan, mandi, dan sekolah, sekarang ada rutinitas _SMSan sama Yuzuki_.

Meito jelas tahu dan menyadari perubahan hubungan Len dengan Yuzuki. Apalagi, Len sering ketawa sendiri persis orang baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa dan sesekali menunjukkan SMS lucu dari Yuzuki—yang padahal juga cuma SMS jayus. Sebagai sobat yang baik, seminimal-minimalnya Meito merespon dengan ketatol—alias ketawa toleransi.

Menyenangkan hati teman yang jomblo dapat pahala juga, lho.

Sejak saat itu pula Meito merasa agak tersingkirkan dari pikiran Len, tergeser oleh kehadiran Yuzuki yang jelas lebih cantik—Abang Meito masih ganteng kok. Bukannya Meito mau dipikirin terus sih, Len kan bukan Emaknya. Tapi, Len semakin melupakan esensi ritual ngopi-ngopi ganteng di kafe dekat sekolah bersama Meito, khususnya sore ini.

"Len," panggil Meito setelah menyeduh kopinya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa lo nggak naksir Yuzuki aja, sih?"

Len mendadak menghentikan aktivitas dengan ponselnya, ia menatap Meito dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kenapa gue harus naksir dia?"

"Kan gue bilang, dia jelas-jelas naksir lo. Kalau lo naksir dia terus nembak, pasti nggak bakal ditolak," jelas Meito lagi dengan pose ala pakar cinta. "Kesempatan kayak gini kan jarang-jarang buat lo, Len."

"Kampret, gue bukan jomblo, tapi single."

"Gue n ggak bilang lo jomblo, lho."

Len menggertakkan giginya. "Tapi secara tersirat, iya," ujarnya, lalu mencibir. "Gue tahu lo demen kode-kodean, To. Dari kode html _hacking_ yang bikin gila sampai kode-kodean sama pacar lo."

Meito memasang bimoli—bibir monyong lima mili (nggak usah dibayangin). Temannya yang satu itu memang agak susah kalau dikasih saran. Bawaaannya nolak mulu, keseringan ditolak cewek kali, ya.

Keduanya kembali dalam mode hening, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Meito kembali berpikir keras untuk menjebak Len—dan ketika melihat Len yang sudah terbuai dengan ponselnya, ide itu muncul.

"Eh, eh," panggil Meito, Len menggumam pelan. "Lo tahu nggak Yuzuki suka apa?"

Tanpa menoleh Len bergumam pendek, lalu menjawab, "dia suka monyet sama bunga mawar."

 _Brak!_

"KENA LO!" seru Meito sambil menggebrak meja, lantas tertawa nista. Len langsung terkejut bukan main. "Lo bahkan tahu kesukaannya, Len. Nggak salah lagi, lo juga naksir dia, kan?"

Di luar dugaan, Len menggeleng pelan. Ia memasang air muka serius. "Nggak, To. Gue beneran temenan aja sama dia, nggak ada rasa-rasa yang lain," ujar Len, diam-diam juga bertanya pada diri sendiri. Namun, mendengar jawaban itu, Meito terlihat kecewa. "Lagian, gue mau fokus ke kasus-kasus dulu. Gue nggak mau mikirin pacaran."

"Mikirin pacaran apa ditolak sebelum nembak?" tebak Meito.

Len menggumam keras. "Ya, ya. Terserah lo aja, To."

Meito mendecih, kesal. "Lo nggak lagi stress kan?"

"Ya, ya. Bisa jadi, bisa jadi," tukas Len, kembali tenggelam dalam ponselnya—entah ngapain.

"Jangan sering-sering stress. Nanti _acetylcollin_ nya nambah," ujar Meito. "Terus, ketemu reseptornya, _hcl_ nya jadi _hipersekresi_. Nanti jadi _tukak peptikum_ , lho."

Len bengong kuadrat. "Apaan tuh kesentilkolin? Hiperekreasi? Tukang peptikum?"

Meito menyeduh kopinya lagi. "Intinya, gue lagi ngomongin stress dapat memicu maag."

"Ah," Len mencibir. "Bahasa orang pinter udah beda tipis sama alien, ya."

Meito ketawa nista lagi. "Lo pura-pura stress, kan? Pasti lagi mikirin yang lain," tukas Meito, sok tempe. "Lo mikirin apa sih? Jodoh yang tak kunjung datang? Atau jomblo yang tak kunjung berakhir?"

Len mencibir lagi. "Lo kata gue spesies jomblo sejati? Lo harus tahu kalau gue itu masuk ke spesies single kece. Camkan itu."

Meito tertawa mengejek. "Single kece atau jojoba?"

"Apa lagi tuh jojoba?"

"Jomblo-jomblo bahagia." Meito langsung ketawa nista—dan disambut jitakan mesra dari Len. Hanya sampai di situ saja, Len langsung menarik diri. Ia mengambil korang yang ada di dekat meja mereka, lantas membuka korannya lebar-lebar seakan mengatakan _udah-cukup-jangan-ganggu-gue-lagi_.

Namun, hal itu malah bikin Meito semakin niat mengganggu ketentraman hidupnya.

"Lo kenapa, sih? Kalau ada sesuatu, cerita-cerita dong."

Tidak menghiraukan, Len tetap fokus dengan korannya. Len sebenarnya anti baca koran—dia cuma mau baca koran yang ada fotonya aja. Baca koran itu bikin mata pusing, Len malas baca tulisannya yang dempet-dempet kayak lagi baris pramuka. Mungkin bukan hanya Len, tetapi hampir seisi kelas F anti sama koran.

Kalau gitu mah wajar aja, ya, yang dapat subsidi koran cuma Kelas A, bukan Kelas F. Saat ini pun Len berusaha bertahan membaca koran walau hanya sekadar membolak-balikkan halamannya—dan ia menyerah saat masuk ke dalam rubrik politik. Ia menutup korannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Matamya menangkap Meito yang sedang menyeduh kopinya lantaran dicuekkin Len.

"Eh, To," panggil Len tiba-tiba. Dipanggil mendadak seperti itu, Meito hampir keselek kopi.

"A-apaan?"

"Salah nggak sih kalau gue ngegebet cewek yang udah punya pacar?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Len, Meito yang dijuluki _playboy_ kelas ikan fugu itu pun langsung semangat. "Nggak salah kok, Bro. Cinta itu bebas punya siapa aja. Mumpung janur kuning belum melengkung mah embat aja!" seru Meito yang memaparkan teori asalnya dengan menggebu-gebu. "Emangnya cewek siapa yang lo gebet?"

"Cewek lo, To."

 _Ctak!_

"Aish! Kampret! Orang gue bercanda!" Len meringis sambil mengelus jidatnya yang malang

"Bercandanya nggak bagus." Meito ngambek.

Len masih meringis. "Gue nggak makan temen kok, gue kan bukan kanibal," ujarnya. "Gue cuma … bingung aja."

"Kalau bingung ya pegangan aja, Len."

Len mendelik. "Lo serius mau bantuin nggak sih?"

Meito terkekeh. "Bantuin apa? Asal bukan nraktirin lo makan tiap hari sih kayaknya gue sanggup."

"Kalau gitu, tolong cariin identitasnya Yuzuki."

Meito langsung bungkam, sejurus kemudian ia memasang wajah mengejek. "Oh, jadi sekarang beneran naksir nih? Jadi, sekarang pengen tahu profil gebetannya?"

Len menggeleng. "Bukan kok. Gue cuma penasaran aja sama dia, misterius banget. Setiap ditanya tentang sekolahnya yang dulu, pasti selalu dialihkan ke topik lain," ujar Len sambil mencubit dagunya. "Identitasnya bener-bener ditutupin gitu. Padahal gue nggak bermaksud apa-apa."

Meito ikut-ikutan mencubit dagunya, berpikir. "Sederhananya, lo pengen gue nge _hack_ sesuatu untuk nyari info tentang Yuzuki?" tanyanya. Len mengangguk cepat. "Oh, oke. Gampanglah itu. Nanti kalau udah ketemu, gue bakal kabarin lo secepatnya."

"Nah! Lo emang temen gue yang paaaling baik!" Len menyengir lebar. "Sini gue cipok!"

"IDIH OGAH!" Meito langsung memundurkan kursinya. "Eh, tapi gue ada syarat."

Len memasang wajah penuh congkak. "Apa sih apa? Nggak ada yang nggak bisa Len lakuin. Coba sini bilang."

Meito menyeringai. Mendadak, Len berfirasat buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued: Part √49**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Sepertinya part ini sedikit membosankan, ya. Kali ini memang didominasi _scene_ yang agak serius karena ada romens/misteri, jadinya saya susah masukin humor. Yah, semoga humor di bagian akhir bisa menebus keseriusan di bagian awal. (?)

Next Part! Paling cepat, seminggu lagi—mungkin. Sebenarnya, kalau mengikuti alur yang sudah saya siapkan, Tantei no Rabu mentok-mentok bakal beres di part 10, sih. Entah ini kabar bahagia atau buruk. Mungkin bisa lebih banyak lagi kalau ada ide kasus, tapi saya lagi mentok. :'3 Doakan saja yah, atau mungkin kalian punya ide kasus? Hm? (▔๔̯๖▔ง )ว /keum

Akhir kata, semoga menghibur!


	7. (katanya sih) Kencan

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future

Fanloid dan loid loid lainnya © yang punya

Tantei no Rabu © Keumcchi

* * *

 **Genre(s):**

Humor (receh), Mystery (gagal), Romance (abal)

* * *

 **Warning(s):**

AU, OOC, jayusness, gajeness, typo(s), lo-gue zone

anti mainstream pair (maaf kalau nggak suka :'v)

* * *

 **Last Part: Part 3!**

 _"Sederhananya, lo pengen gue ngehack sesuatu untuk nyari info tentang Yuzuki?" tanya Meito. Len mengangguk cepat. "Oh, oke. Gampanglah itu. Nanti kalau udah ketemu, gue bakal kabarin lo secepatnya."_

 _"Nah! Lo emang temen gue yang paaaling baik!" Len menyengir lebar. "Sini gue cipok!"_

 _"IDIH OGAH!" Meito langsung memundurkan kursinya. "Eh, tapi gue ada syarat."_

 _Len memasang wajah penuh congkak. "Apa sih apa? Nggak ada yang nggak bisa Len lakuin. Coba sini bilang."_

 _Meito menyeringai._

 _Mendadak, Len berfirasat buruk._

* * *

 **Tantei no Rabu**

 **Part √49**

by Keumcchi

.

.

Pemuda shota bersurai _honeyblonde_ itu mondar-mandir di ruang tamu kontrakan Abangnya. Tangannya memegang ponsel yang dibiarkan menyala, membuka daftar kontak telepon. Sesekali ia berhenti berjalan, duduk di sofa terdekat, lalu berdiri dan mondar-mandir lagi.

Lama-lama itu anak udah mirip setrikaan.

Wajahnya gelisah, bahkan kegelisahan itu meningkat dari gelisah tingkat RT menjadi tingkat kelurahan ketika ia melirik kontak yang akan ia telepon. Len pun mengambil napas, berusaha tidak mengeluarkannya lewat belakang. Ia menekan kontak itu, lalu menekan tombol panggil.

Telepon langsung diangkat.

Len langsung duduk tegak. "A-ah! Ha-halo!"

 _"Maaf, pulsa Anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggi—"_

—klik. Sambungan ditutup.

Len berdecak kesal. "Sial, kenapa di saat begini pulsa gue malah abis."

Pembaca pun sudah cukup penasaran dengan orang yang akan ditelpon Len. Bukan, itu bukan Mbak Lola, kalau iya sama saja ia minta dipalak sama kakak sepupunya itu. Masalahnya, Len sedang tidak punya apa-apa untuk dipalak.

Pemuda tanggung itu menaruh ponselnya di meja, lalu beralih ke telepon rumah. Ia pun menekan nomor yang tanpa sadar sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Nada sambung dua kali, telepon diangkat.

 _"Halo,"_ sapa suara di seberang, perempuan. _"Dengan kediaman Yuzuki, ini siapa, ya?"_

"E-eh, ini…," Len langsung gugup, wajahnya merona padahal si penelepon tidak bertatap muka dengannya. Pemuda shota itu menelan ludah, "ini Len."

Hening sejenak di seberang.

 _"L-Len? Ada apa?"_ tanya Yuzuki, gadis itu juga mulai terbata. Mungkin ia tidak menyangka idolanya bakal menelepon secara langsung, atau mungkin sebelumnya ia mengira yang menelepon itu penagih utang—bukan idolanya.

Len kembali menelan ludah. "Kamu ... hari minggu ini kosong?"

Hening lagi dari pihak seberang. Len khawatir jangan-jangan telepon kontrakannya tidak selevel dengan telepon Yuzuki, jadi setiap berbicara ada jeda beberapa detik untuk proses penyampaian pesan seperti di luar negeri.

 _"Memangnya ada apa?"_

Len menelan ludah. "Itu ... aku mau ngajak kamu ke kafe baru di depan sekolah."

 _"Kafe?"_ tanya Yuzuki. _"Oh, ada Meito sama Rin juga, ya?"_

Len menggeleng. "Nggak, kita berdua aja. Mumpung kafenya baru, pasti sepi," ujar Len, lalu ia tersadar kalimatnya terlalu ambigu, "e-eh! Maksudku, sepi karena masih baru, jadinya nggak kehabisan tempat!"

Yuzuki tidak langsung menjawab, tapi samar-samar Len dapat mendengar gadis itu ingin tertawa.

Len mulai panik. Jangan-jangan Len terlalu agresif? Atau Yuzuki ternyata sudah ada yang punya? Mungkinkah Yuzuki sudah diajak oleh cowok lain yang lebih kaya raya ke restoran mahal—bukan kafe baru buka yang lagi promo?

Karena tidak langsung direspon, Len buru-buru menyahut. "A-aku nggak maksa sih. Paling aku pergi sendiri—"

 _"—aku kosong kok!"_ sambar Yuzuki. _"A-aku tunggu di depan kafe! Hari minggu! Jam 4 sore!"_

—KLIK. Telepon diputus begitu saja dan Len hanya bengong.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa yang bersemangat malah Yuzuki? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting Yuzuki mau diajak. Len pun menghela napas, tugasnya sudah beres. Namun, baru saja akan beranjak dari sofa, sepasang tangan menutup matanya.

"Coba tebak gue siapa?" tanya suara nge- _bass_ khas Meito dari belakangnya.

Len menghela napas pendek. "To, lo kalau nyuruh nebak jangan pakai suara aslilah." Len melepas tangan Meito dari matanya, menoleh ke belakang dengan mendelik. Pelaku pengendap-endap itu menyengir. Untung bukan maling. "Kadang gue bingung, orang pinter suka payah di hal sepele."

"Enak aja!" sembur Meito, tak terima. "Oh, iya. Tadi gue nguping pembicaraan lo sama Yuzuki! Lo mau kencan sama dia?"

Len langsung membeku di tempat. "... lo denger apa aja?"

"Semuanya."

Pemuda shota itu menggeretakkan giginya. "Kalau bukan demi informasi yang disembunyikan Yuzuki, gue juga nggak bakal ngelakuin hal memalukan seperti mengajaknya ke kafe..."

Ya, semua ini memang berawal dari obrolan mereka di kafe beberapa hari yang lalu. Len secara khusus meminta bantuan Meito yang seorang _hacker_ untuk mencari informasi mengenai Yuzuki. Gadis itu—menurut sepengetahuan Len—selalu mengalihkan topik obrolan ketika dibawa ke topik seputar Yuzuki sebelum bertemu Len dan pindah ke sekolah mereka.

Nah, sebagai sahabat sejati, Meito tidak serta-merta mengiyakan permintaan Len. Ia justru memberikan sebuah syarat—yang juga diterima serta-merta oleh Len yang tidak waspada, yaitu "mengajak Yuzuki jalan berdua".

Meito tertawa nista, puas karena setengah rencananya berjalan dengan mulus. "Terus, lo beneran ngajak dia ke kafe?"

"Iya, di dekat sekolah kan ada kafe baru." Len berdiri, ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Meito—yang langsung menyusulnya dengan berjalan mundur. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menatap Len dengan tampang curiga.

"Len," Meito menyipitkan matanya, menatap penuh curiga. "Lo naksir Yuzuki?"

Len menepuk jidatnya. "Gue harus bilang berapa kali biar lo percaya kalau gue sama dia cuma temenan?"

Meito menggeleng. "Gue makin nggak percaya setelah lo ngajak dia jalan."

"Kan lo yang nyuruh!" sembur Len, telinganya berasap. "Lagian apa salahnya? Paling juga bakal minum aja di sana."

Meito menyengir, ia melanjutkan, "soalnya kalau ada yang jalan berdua biasanya mereka lagi kencan, Len." Ia berbalik badan, mulai berjalan dengan baik dan benar, "tapi pasangannya harus cewek sama cowok lho, ya. Kalau pasangannya cowok sama cowok, itu namanya _humu_."

Len mesem-mesem. "Lo nyadar nggak selama ini kalau pergi-pergi kita selalu berdua?"

Meito langsung bungkam. Sedetik kemudian, ia menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

Senjata makan tuan memang paling menyesakkan.

"Oke, dalam kasus kita, itu beda," ujar Meito, ia menuding ke arah hidung Len dengan tidak santai. "Sekali lagi, itu beda."

"Iya, To. Iya." Len mengibaskan tangannya, kembali berjalan ke dapur sambil berusaha menjauhi Meito sebelum ditanya-tanya lagi soal Yuzuki.

"Eh, tunggu!" Rupanya pemuda _hacker_ itu belum menyerah juga. Ia masih mengekori Len yang kini sedang menahan emosi. "Gue mau ngomongin sesuatu yang penting! Gue udah nemuin yang lo mintain tempo hari!"

Len berhenti, berpikir sejenak. "Jangan bilang ini tentang…."

"Ya," bisik Meito. "Gue udah dapet rahasianya Yuzuki."

Bukannya mendapat pujian, Meito justru mendapat jitakan keras dari Len di kepalanya.

"Kamfret! Tau gitu gue nggak usah nurutin persyaratan lo yang kemarin!" sembur Len sambil menahan malu, mengingat betapa konyolnya ia tadi ketika menelepon Yuzuki.

"Yah, kalau belum dilakuin ya gue nggak bakal bilang udah nemu yang lo cari, kan gue sengaja. Emang lo nggak nyadar syarat gue ada udang di balik bakwannya?" tanya Meito cengengesan, sedetik kemudian ia memasang wajah curiga yang minta digampar. "Lagian lo gercep banget, Len. Jangan-jangan syarat dari gue cuma kedok, ya?"

"Terserah lo deh." Len membuang muka. Entah kenapa sejak tadi ia kebal dengan ledekan Meito, tetapi lama-lama ia merasa jantungnya mulai tidak sejalan dengan perkataannya.

 _Eeeeaaaa._

Len pun langsung menarik Meito ke sofa lagi. "Jadi ... apa aja yang lo temuin soal dia?" tanya Len dengan muka kepo maksimal.

Meito yang lagi malas jual mahal langsung menjelaskan ke inti pembicaraan sambil membuka tasnya. "Gue nemu di berita luar negeri kalau dia itu mantan detektif terkenal di daerah Eropa."

Len melongo dengan muka tidak ganteng sama sekali. "Miapa? Detektif?" tanya Len. "Lo nggak salah orang kan?"

Meito menggeleng. "Justru gue juga nggak percaya dan langsung kepo juga, tapi semakin gue cari semakin banyak bukti kalau dia memang detektif di luar negeri." Meito mengeluarkan laptopnya. "Sepanjang hidupnya, dia sudah menangani 49 kasus! Gila, kan?"

Len bengong pangkat dua. "Lo nggak ngibul kan?"

Meito menggeleng cepat. "Ngapain gue ngibul?"

Sekarang Len bengong pangkat lima.

Yuzuki? Detektif terkenal? Bahkan, sudah di tingkat internasional! Len juga langsung tahu, 49 kasus itu pasti bukan kasus level anak ayam seperti yang selalu ia dapatkan. Ia tidak ada apa-apanya, bahkan Mikuo masih kalah.

Namun, kenapa Yuzuki pernah bilang kalau dia ngefans sama Len? Bukannya harusnya Len yang ngefans sama Yuzuki? Lalu, kenapa Yuzuki sampai meminta bantuan Len untuk menangkap Zeckoo di kasus yang lalu?

Tentu saja ini bukan karena Yuzuki ingin membantu perekonomian Len yang sedang seret, kan? Apa jangan-jangan Yuzuki diam-diam sudah tahu kalau Len keseringan makan ikan tongkol gara-gara seret panggilan kasus?

Meito mulai fokus dengan selingkuhannya—laptop kesayangan. Ia membuka folder **m3iT0** , lalu muncullah folder-folder berjudul huruf **A** sampai **Z.**

"Lo alay ya, To?" tanya Len dengan nada polos, tidak sadar kalau dirinyalah yang sering bertingkah alay. Untung saja Meito sedang fokus mencari folder, jadi ia tidak mendengar celetukan Len yang bisa membuatnya meledak itu.

Meito kembali membuka sebuah folder huruf **L** , lalu di dalam folder itu ada folder-folder dari angka **1** sampai **10**. Folder **3** pun dibuka, dan di dalamnya ada folder-folder dari **C1** sampai **C20**. Meito mengeklik folder **C18** , dan ternyata di dalam folder itu ada folder-folder lain yang judulnya **C18 No. 1** sampai **C18 No. 20**. Meito mengeklik folder **C18 No. 18** , dan di dalamnya ada folder **L3n**.

Sebentar ... daripada dibilang folder penyimpanan, rasanya ini lebih mirip kompleks perumahan...

"Gila, lo nggak capek apa bikin folder segitu banyaknya?" sembur Len yang pusing sendiri melihat Meito dengan folder-foldernya. "Lagian, lo kayak ngefans sama gue gitu, ada folder yang pakai nama gue di dalam folder-folder lainnya."

"Enak aja," Meito mencibir. "Kalau gue namain Yuzuki kan gawat. Di kelas A ada _hacker_ selain gue, tau. Dia pernah ngobok-ngobok laptop gue lewat laptopnya, makanya gue bikin alay sekalian."

"Oh? Siapa emang?"

"Pacar gue…." Meito cengengesan. Len menepuk jidatnya.

Ya, selain Meito, ada lagi _hacker_ lainnya di kelas A. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacar Meito, Yufu. Ia menduduki peringkat ke-10, masih cukup tinggi di kelas A. Yufu juga belajar _hack_ dari Meito sebelum mereka masuk ke SMA ini, tetapi Yufu spesialis mengobok-ngobok komputer orang—berbeda dengan Meito yang lebih suka ngebajak blog artis. Kadang kalau Meito lagi kurang kerjaan, dia baru ngebajak _website-website_ terkenal, atau sebatas mencantumkan _banner_ _**m3it0**_ _ **waz h3r3**_. (re: Meito was here)

Meito emang agak alay sih. Suka-suka dia ajalah, yang malu dia ini.

"Nah, ini dia fotonya waktu SMP!" seru Meito. Ia menunjukkan beberapa foto yang jelas terlihat kalau itu diambil dari kamera CCTV. Di foto itu ada seorang perempuan yang sedang membaca di perpustakaan. Rambutnya dikepang, sama seperti waktu pertama kali Len bertemu Yuzuki. Bedanya, di foto ini rambut Yuzuki warnanya cokelat. Ia memakai kacamata frame tebal, dan sekilas terlihat di beberapa foto lain kalau matanya berwarna biru. "Terus, ada foto lainnya. Gue agak nggak yakin sih, tapi kayaknya ini beneran dia."

Meito kembali menunjukkan foto lainnya. Obyeknya masih sama, tapi penampilannya sangat jauh berbeda. Di sini, gadis itu sedang berbicara dengan polisi. Foto-foto ini jelas bukti kalau Yuzuki memang detektif karena tidak jarang ada detektif yang membantu polisi.

Rambutnya masih cokelat, bedanya kali ini dikuncir kuda. Matanya juga warna biru, tanpa kacamata dan tanpa behel. Kali ini ia memakai topi. Walaupun terlihat berbeda, Len tahu kalau gadis di foto itu adalah Yuzuki.

Len bingung harus kaget, senang, atau kesal. Kaget karena mengetahui kenyataan Yuzuki yang ternyata seorang detektif, senang karena mengetahui identitas asli Yuzuki dan ternyata sama-sama detektif, tetapi kesal karena ternyata gadis itu lebih hebat darinya.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa Yuzuki harus menutupinya?

"Dan di sini tertulis kalau dia tinggal sama bibinya."

Len kembali mengingat-ingat saat ia pergi ke rumah yang pagarnya bisa kebuka sendiri itu. "Terus, keluarganya yang lain gimana?" tanyanya. Meito kembali membuka folder lainnya.

"Hm … orangtuanya sudah meninggal waktu kecelakaan pesawat belum lama ini. Lo inget kan, berita kecelakaan pesawat di Eropa waktu itu?" tanya Meito.

"Yang berita kecelekaan di koran subsidi buat kelas A itu?" tanya Len, tak percaya. Meito mengangguk, ia kembali membaca artikel yang ia dapatkan.

"Eh, yang meninggal di pesawat itu cuma Ibunya aja sih," ujar Meito. "Kalau Ayahnya ... oh, dia sekarang tinggal sama Ayahnya juga, tapi gue nggak nemu foto ayahnya. Kayaknya dalam urusan nyembunyiin identitas malah lebih jagoan ayahnya, ya, daripada anaknya."

Len masih diam, berpikir keras. Meito melihat sahabat senasib seperjuangannya itu sejenak, lalu menutup laptopnya sambil berujar, " _sorry_ , cuma segitu doang yang gue dapet."

Len mengangguk pelan. "Makasih banyak, To," Len berdiri dari sofa. "Tapi, kayaknya gue bakal pura-pura nggak tahu aja sampai dia sendiri yang cerita tentang ini."

Len kembali terpekur. Pertanyaan intinya memang sudah terjawab, tetapi pertanyaan itu malah memunculkan pertanyaan lainnya yang membuat insting keponya kambuh.

Dan kali ini, ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

.

* * *

Hari minggu, pukul 4 kurang 30 menit, sore hari. Len tampak sibuk mempersiapkan "pertemuannya" hari ini—ia masih ngotot kalau ini bukan kencan. Pemuda maniak pisang itu bahkan sudah satu jam berada di depan cermin. Rin yang melihatnya dari sofa pun sampai bosan.

"Len, jangan lama-lama ngacanya. Nanti cerminnya pecah," seloroh Rin. Len tidak mengacuhkannya, ia sibuk bersiul sambil menguncir rambutnya.

Rin jelas-jelas heran dengan perubahan _mood_ kembarannya yang satu itu. Pasalnya, Len paling malas keluar di hari minggu, ia lebih suka menghabiskan liburannya dengan hibernasi pendek. Yah, dibilang hibernasi bukan karena tidurnya yang nyenyak, tapi karena Len bakal ngamuk kalau dibangunkan sebelum saatnya ia ingin bangun.

Lola keluar dari kamarnya, dan wanita berambut pendek itu langsung heran melihat Len yang sudah rapi. "Lo mau ke mana, Len? Ikut gue kerja?" tanya Lola yang kebetulan juga sudah siap. Rencananya, hari ini ia akan kembali ke luar kota. Sebut saja ingin mencari nafkah walaupun kalau untuk Lola itu agak mustahil.

"Gue mau pergi sama temen," jawab Len, tidak menoleh sedikit pun.

KRIING! Telepon kontrakan berbunyi. Entah kesambet apa, Len langsung berjalan bahagia ke telepon tanpa disuruh maupun diseret paksa. Rin dan Lola hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

"Ya, Halo? Dengan detektif Len~"

" _Len, ya?"_ tanya suara seberang yang terdengar seperti Leon. _"Gue punya kabar gembira!"_

"Oh, Abang gue yang paling kece!" Len memuji dengan wajah penuh cengiran. Kayaknya ia masih di bawah alam sadar. "Kabar gembira apa, Bang? Harga pete turun lagi?"

 _"Tumben banget lo muji-muji? Hahaha! Sebagai Abang yang baik, gue punya kabar buat adik gue yang paling imut! Ada kasus dadakan, nih! Gue tahu lo suka banget sama yang satu ini!"_ seru Leon, semangat empat-lima. Namun, respon yang Len berikan tidak seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya—semacam euforia detektif pemula yang jarang dapat kasus hingga teriakan-teriakan aneh mirip tarzan di hutan belantara. Len tidak menjawab, dan abangnya yang paling kece itu jadi panik. _"Len? Lo masih napas kan?"_

Len menguasai dirinya dari keterkejutan barusan. "Jangan bilang ada kasus yang harus diselesaikan saat ini juga…."

" _TEPAT!"_ seru Leon dengan suara soak-soak bergembira. _"Kasusnya gampang, kok! Cuma nyari kucing hilang, tapi bayarannya gede!"_

Len langsung panik. "Bang, gue mau—"

 _"—iya, gue tau lo mau!"_

Len menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, Bang! Gue nggak bisa! Gue mau pergi!"

Leon ber-hah tidak santai. Wajar saja, Len mau pergi di akhir pekan itu kejadian langka. _"Pergi ke mana sih? Udah, batalin aja, Len. Lagian kasus ini cuma nyari kucing hilang kok. Katanya, lo langsung aja ke taman yang di depan kafe baru deket sekolah lo itu,"_ jelas Leon. _"Lo kan jago kalau soal nyari barang hilang. Setaralah kayak level_ intermediet _di Zuma."_

Len menggeleng lagi. "Walaupun di deket tempat janjian, gue juga tetep nggak bisa, Bang! Gue udah janji—"

" _Gue tahu lo pasti mau! Cepet ke sana, ya, soalnya gue udah_ accept _kasusnya!_ Bye!"

KLIK! Telepon ditutup langsung oleh Leon yang sengaja buru-buru karena takut Len menolak. Kali ini, Len yang membeku sampai telepon berdenging.

"Kamu mau ke mana sih, Len?" tanya Rin lagi. "Kasus kan paling cuma sebentar doang."

Len menaruh gagang telepon ke tempatnya, menoleh lemas. Len yang barusan semangat berbunga-bunga kini sudah lenyap. "Gue mau pergi, Rin. Gue udah janji sama Yuzuki..."

Lola langsung menoleh. "Len pergi? Sama cewek?" tanya Lola dengan nada penuh sindiran. Kalau Rin beda lagi, ia langsung kaget bukan main.

"APA? Yuzuki?!"

"Apaan sih, lebay." Len mencibir. "Gimana nih? Tinggal 25 menit lagi!"

Rin bergumam tidak jelas. "Ambil aja kasusnya! Lagian, lokasi kucing hilangnya sama kan? Di mana tadi? Kafe? Di dekat sekolah? Pasti sempet, kok!" seru Rin, tiba-tiba saja bersemangat. Berbeda dengan Lola yang langsung berwajah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Gue pergi dulu, ya…." Lola mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu nyelonong begitu saja keluar kontrakan. Ia tampak tidak tertarik dengan urusan percintaan Len. Nggak apa-apa sih, jadi aman kalau nggak ada Lola.

"Cepetan ke sana, Len!" seru Rin tak sabaran. "Nanti pas Yuzuki dateng, kamu temuin kucing itu. Terus, Yuzuki bakal muji kamu karena nyelesaiin kasus! Kan keren!"

Len menghela napas panjang. "Ini nggak bakal sedrama itu, Rin."

Rin langsung berdiri, ia segera mendorong Len keluar dari pintu. "Cepetan ke sana! Pastikan kasusnya selesai pas Yuzuki dateng!"

"Tapi, gue—"

"—Kamu nggak lupa kan kalau foto keramat itu masih kusimpan?" tanya Rin, tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya berubah. Auranya juga berubah, jadi seperti tokoh figuran nenek sihir di film-film. Saudara kembarnya itu menyeringai. Len yang melihatnya langsung syok sekaligus bergidik.

 _Foto keramat ... apa jangan-jangan foto gue yang didandanin jadi cewek itu?_

"O-oke, oke! Gue bakal ke sana!" seru Len, sambil menuding Rin. "Tapi tolong jangan sebarin foto itu!"

Rin berubah, ia kembali tersenyum manis. "Baguslah. Selamat jalan!" seru Rin sambil mendorong Len untuk segera pergi.

Len akhirnya pergi dengan setengah berlari, sambil menghela napas panjang, merutuki nasibnya yang selalu sial.

.

* * *

Len akhirnya tiba di taman dekat sekolahnya, dan napasnya sudah satu-dua saja karena berlari mengejar waktu. Waktu aja dikejar, dasar emang kurang kerjaan. Ia melihat sekeliling, mendadak ingat kalau Abangnya tidak memberitahu ciri-ciri kliennya sama sekali.

Matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah kerumunan. Insting detektifnya bekerja, ia pun segera menghampiri kerumunan berjumlah lima orang yang terlihat bingung itu.

"M-maaf, apakah ada yang memanggil ... seorang detektif ke sini?" tanya Len, sambil mengatur napas. Ia juga baru sadar kalau Leon tidak memberitahukan nama kliennya. Lagi pula, Leon juga buru-buru menutup teleponnya, Abangnya yang satu itu terkadang suka minta dilindas jari kelingking kakinya.

"Oh! Kamu detektif Len?" tanya seorang perempuan paruh baya. Len mengangguk, sedikit terkejut. Perempuan paruh baya itu kembali melanjutkan, "saya! Kucing saya hilang! Tadi saya telepon ke kantor polisi, mau minta tolong cari kucing saya. Tapi, katanya mereka akan memanggil seorang detektif untuk datang kemari!"

Len tersenyum kaku, diam-diam tangannya mengepal. _Kamfret. Jadi, ini sebenarnya tugas Bang Leon?_ omelnya dalam hati.

Len kembali menghela napas, "baiklah. Kalau begitu, bisa Anda sebutkan bagaimana ciri-ciri kucing tersebut?" tanya Len sambil mengeluarkan sebuah _notes_ yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana. Ibu itu langsung berceloteh panjang-kali-lebar-sama-dengan-luas dari ciri-ciri kucingnya sampai kronologis saat kehilangan. Len mencatat dalam bentuk poin-poin, lalu menekan kepala pulpennya. "Oke, saya akan membantu Anda mencari kucing itu."

Len mulai bergerak mencari kucing hilang itu dan ingin segera menemukannya agar kasus selesai saat ini juga. Ia sampai masuk ke dalam semak-semak, tanpa sadar menginjak rumput yang padahal dilarang diinjak, hampir tercebur ke air mancur, dan tiga kali menabrak ranting pohon. Lima belas menit berlalu, ia tetap tidak menemukan kucing yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang sudah disebutkan.

Langit mulai mendung berawan, Len menatap langit dengan wajah yang sudah hampir menyerah. Ia juga selalu melirik ke jam tangannya yang semakin lama semakin mendekati pukul empat sore. Hingga lima menit sebelum pukul empat, Len berhenti mencari. Ia berjalan gontai ke arah kliennya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya tidak bisa menemukan kucing Anda," ujar Len, lirih. "Kalau Anda mau, saya akan memasang selebaran di penjuru kota tentang informasi kehilangan kucing Anda... Bagaimana?"

Perempuan paruh baya itu tampak kecewa, lalu ditenangkan oleh lelaki di sebelahnya yang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sambil mengangsurkan sapu tangan. Len kembali merasa bersalah. Pasalnya, baru kali ini ia gagal menyelesaikan kasus "barang hilang". Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal. Rasanya, ia ingin menceburkan diri ke air mancur tadi dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di dalam air agar tidak menggema.

Namun, rencana bodohnya langsung buyar setelah mendengar suara samar seseorang. Len menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari sumber suara.

"Len!" panggil suara itu lagi, dari belakang Len.

Pemuda shota itu langsung menoleh, dan mendapati gadis berambut ungu yang berlari kecil menghampirinya. Ia memakai _one piece_ selutut berwarna putih dan mendekap seekor kucing. Gadis itu berhenti di satu titik, di mana ada sebuah cahaya tunggal dari langit yang membelah awan dan mengarah ke arahnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi sore hari bertiup, membuat rambut gadis itu bergerak dengan dramatis.

Gadis itu adalah Yuzuki, dan Len merasa seperti baru saja melihat bidadari yang turun dari langit.

"PIIKO!" seru perempuan paruh baya itu, Len yang di sebelahnya langsung terkejut—sempat mengira salah satu teman senasib seperjuangannya, Piko, dikutuk jadi kucing. Tahu-tahu saja, kucing yang ada di dekapan Yuzuki langsung mengeong dan melompat, berlari ke arah klien Len yang sudah membentangkan tangannya sambil berlinang air mata.

Pertemuan yang sangat dramatis, bahkan mengalahkan kedramatisan Len dengan Yuzuki.

Yuzuki menepuk-nepuk bajunya. "Oh, kamu lagi ngurusin kasus, ya? Kukira kamu kenapa-kenapa," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali. Saking manisnya, Len bisa-bisa terkena diabetes seketika.

Len meralat ucapannya yang tadi ia katakan pada Rin. Ia tidak menyangka kisahnya bisa sedrama ini.

Lebay, ya? Biarin, ah~

Len mengangguk pelan. Ia memerhatikan Yuzuki dari atas sampai bawah. Terpesona. Yuzuki yang dilihat seperti itu langsung merona.

"Eh … aneh, ya?" tanyanya, ada semburat merah muda di pipinya.

Len menggeleng cepat. "Nggak kok. Kamu…," Len menggantungkan kalimatnya. "… cantik," lanjutnya—dan itu benar-benar berada di bawah alam sadarnya karena pemuda shota itu terkejut sendiri dan buru-buru membuang muka. Wajahnya pun mulai tertular semburat merah muda dari Yuzuki.

Namun, kali ini semburat itu beralasan.

 _Eeeaaaa~_

.

* * *

Di tengah suasana kafe yang ternyata cukup ramai, ada satu meja yang hening. Kedua manusia itu diam saja sejak 600 detik yang lalu. Saling diam, saling tatap, saling merona, dan saling menyimpan sesuatu.

 _CIEEEE._

Len menelan ludah, ia tiba-tiba bersuara, "eh, itu … aku mau nanya," ujarnya, dan atensi gadis itu langsung beralih ke Len. "S-Sebenarnya, aku heran sama kamu yang ngomong pakai aku-kamu, bukan gue-lo. Kenapa?"

Hah, topik apaan itu, Len? Memangnya kamu kira ini lagi pelajaran bahasa Indonesia?

"Oh, itu ... aku udah terbiasa dari kecil, lagipula aku juga dari luar negeri." Yuzuki tersenyum kikuk. "Eh, aku belum bilang, ya? Aku dari luar negeri, dan baru pindah ke sini—ke negara asli orang tuaku."

Len terdiam sejenak. "Luar negeri? Keren banget," ujarnya, tetapi tidak terlalu terkejut karena ia sudah mengetahui hal ini.

Yuzuki buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya, "eh, kalau kamu mau ngomong gue-lo juga nggak apa-apa kok."

Len buru-buru menggeleng. "E-enggak kok! Itu ... err, a-aku nggak apa-apa!" seru Len, terbata-bata.

Ehem. Ada yang salting nih.

Yuzuki ketatol, ketawa toleransi, tapi hanya selama 3 detik saja dan suasana kembali hening. _Awkward_.

Lagian ... apapula dengan topik obrolan Len barusan? Kalau ada Meito, pasti dia sudah digeplak dan disalto. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Meito bakal langsung heboh dan memberi 1001 saran topik obrolan yang baik dan romantis ala Meito.

Yah, gitu-gitu juga Meito terkenal sebagai _playboy_ di kota ini, kan. Entah itu bisa dibanggakan atau tidak. Paling tidak, itu artinya Meito laku keras, nggak kayak Len yang nasibnya 11:12 sama kacang rebus.

Kencan hari itu, kalau memang disebut kencan, berjalan tanpa ada hal yang menghebohkan—menurut ukuran Meito. Entah bagaimana "heboh" menurut Meito, mungkin tiba-tiba ada parade barongsai lewat, atau mendadak ada kru tv yang bilang "kena deh!"

Selama satu jam lebih, meja Len dan Yuzuki hanya didominasi dengan saling diam dan saling tatap, dilanjutkan dengan saling merona dan tersenyum sendiri. Kalau Meito lihat, pasti dia bakal protes abis-abisan ke Len dan mengenakan remedial ke kedua remaja itu, lalu menyuruh keduanya kencan ulang dengan baik dan benar.

Untungnya, mereka tidak bertemu Meito di jalan pulang. Len mengantarkan Yuzuki sampai rumahnya dulu dengan berjalan kaki, setelah itu baru pulang ke kontrakannya. Selama di perjalanan pulang itulah, Len mulai berpikir banyak hal.

Tentang Yuzuki, tentang kejadian hari ini, juga tentang jantungnya yang berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat sejak satu jam yang lalu.

.

* * *

Pada suatu masa ketika Anda tidur Anda tidak bisa melek, Len dan Meito kembali menikmati waktu istirahat dengan ngopi-ngopi ganteng. Itu dua makhluk karena keseringan jalan berdua, pernah nyaris dikira humu beneran, lho. Untung saja langsung diklarifikasi oleh Meito yang langsung pidato singkat di depan para fansnya—para fujodanshi sejati—yang sempat patah hati karena mereka kira selama ini selera Meito bukan cewek lagi. Bahkan, Meito pamer kalau dia sudah tidak jomblo lagi—lupa kalau Len masih seorang sendiri.

"Gue bukan jomblo, tapi individu," kilah Len kalau ditanya perihal statusnya yang tak kunjung berubah.

Namun, ada satu pemandangan yang mengusik pikiran Len saat itu, yaitu seorang gadis berambut ungu yang berada lima meja di depan mejanya. Gadis itu sedang dikerubungi teman-temannya, tersenyum manis. Melihatnya saja, rasanya Len langsung terkena diabetes. Bahkan saking terpesonanya, Len lupa kalau dia lagi minum bareng Meito.

"Len, lo naksir Yuzuki, ya?" tanya Meito yang sedaritadi memperhatikan sohibnya itu. Mendengarnya, Len yang memerhatikan sambil pura-pura minum kopi itu langsung tersedak. Meito langsung panik, "eh, lo kenapa? Santai aja minumnya, jangan kayak nggak pernah minum kopi gitu."

Len menaruh cangkirnya dengan sediki gemetar. "K-kopinya pahit ... makanya gue sembur," dusta Len dengan tidak lihainya. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian kemarin, Len selalu aneh setiap mendengar nama Yuzuki atau melihat Yuzuki, bahkan dari radius satu kilometer. Ia juga mulai hobi ngibul kalau ditanya perihal Yuzuki oleh Meito. Ia takut terjadi hal yang iya-iya kalau Meito sampai tahu soal ini.

Gawat aja gitu. Meito kan kayak ember botjor, alias suka sengaja nyebar rahasia.

"Dasar aneh, memangnya sejak kapan kopi rasanya asin?" Meito mencibir. "Oh, iya. Jawab pertanyaan gue yang tadi! Lo naksir Yuzuki, ya?"

Len menggeleng cepat, lalu kembali pura-pura akan menyeduh kopi. "Nggak kok. Hobi amat sih nanyain soal itu. Mau nyomblangin gue sama dia?" tanya Len, pura-pura kesal. Padahal, jantungnya serasa mau lompat keluar.

 _Eeeaaa~_

Untung saja Meito hanya mesem-mesem dan berhenti bertanya soal Yuzuki lagi. Kali ini, Len bisa bernapas lega walaupun ia tidak yakin sampai kapan ia bisa bernapas lega selama masih ada Meito di sekitarnya. Len kembali meminum kopinya, dan pikirannya kembali dipenuhi oleh Yuzuki dan Yuzuki.

Ah, dasar. Yang lagi dimabuk cinta memang suka gitu.

"Eh, To. Biasanya lo ngasih kado apa ke Yufu?" tanya Len.

"Kado?" tanya Meito balik, agak curiga dengan pertanyaan Len, tapi ia tepis curiga itu. "Hmm ... yah, kadang kalau gue lagi pengen romantis, gue taruh barang kesukaan dia di lokernya diam-diam. Biasanya, cewek suka tuh yang kayak begitu."

Len ber-oh ria, lalu kembali berpikir. Ia tidak sadar kalau sedaritadi Meito memerhatikannya.

Karena terkadang, menjadikan Meito sebagai konsultan cinta Len memang bagus, tapi di sisi lain juga membahayakan keselamatannya.

.

* * *

" _Kamu suka apa?"_

" _Aku suka monyet."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Soalnya monyet itu lucu. Kayak kamu, Len. Mihihi."_

Len kembali mengingat _chat-_ nya dengan Yuzuki semalam. Dari _chat_ itulah Len jadi tahu kalau Yuzuki suka monyet, dan inilah alasan kenapa Len membawa sebuah boneka monyet yang ia sembunyikan di punggungnya. Len membeli boneka itu semalam, bahkan ia sudah sejam memilih boneka di toko boneka itu sampai diledekin mbak-mbak kasirnya.

Dan hari ini, tepat setelah kegiatan ekskul selesai, Len berniat menaruh boneka itu di loker Yuzuki—mengikuti cara Meito. Saat itu sekolah sudah sepi, jadi cukup aman untuk melakukan hal yang berbau rahasia dan jahat, seperti nyolong sepatu misalnya.

Pemuda shota itu berjalan mengendap-endap menuju loker, mencari loker milik Yuzuki. Tidak sulit sebenarnya untuk menemukannya, apalagi sejak hari minggu tempo hari Len sering memerhatikan Yuzuki dari jauh dan tanpa sadar jadi hafal letak lokernya. Padahal tanpa dihafal pun sudah ada nama pemiliknya sih.

Len mendekati loker Yuzuki, mengendap-endap mirip maling ayam. Ia mengecek keadaan, siapa tahu ada orang kurang kerjaan yang melihatnya dan menuduhnya sedang merencanakan hal mesum dan tidak senonoh.

 _Aman._

Ia membuka pintu loker itu perlahan, dan loker itu terbuka. Sebenarnya, saat pagi hari tadi, Len sempat mengobrol dengan Yuzuki di depan loker miliknya. Saat itu pula Len bersyukur karena pernah membaca komik detektif, dari komik itulah ia jadi punya ide untuk menahan loker yang mengunci otomatis dengan menyelipkan permen karet. Agak jorok sih, tapi yang penting berhasil.

Mau tahu caranya? Tanya Len aja~

Len segera menaruh boneka monyet yang ia beli semalam. Di kalung boneka itu ada sebuah surat kecil yang ditulis Len pakai tangan kiri. Isinya:

 _ **"Hi! I am Mongki!"**_

Iya, gitu doang.

Ya, udahlah, suka-suka Len aja. Len juga sengaja menulis pakai tangan kiri biar Yuzuki tidak mengenali gaya tulisan tangannya. Lagi pula, tulisan tangan kiri dan tulisan tangan kanan Len berbeda jauh, jadi sepertinya bakal sulit ditebak oleh Yuzuki

Ya, semoga saja begitu. Len baru ingat kalau Yuzuki detektif terkenal di negara tetangga.

Setelah menaruh boneka itu, Len pun buru-buru menutupnya. Ia tersenyum puas, rencananya berjalan dengan mulus!

Namun, ketika berbalik, ia bertemu dengan mimpi buruk yang sudah menyeringai.

"Halo, Mongki," sapa Meito sambil berkacak pinggang.

Len memucat seketika.

 _Sial._

.

.

* * *

 **to be continued: part (3² - 1)**

* * *

.

.

 **A/N**

Akhirnya rilis juga ini chapter 7 yaampun minta digetok banget emang _author-_ nya pehape pisan. :( /keum /ituelukeum

Yak, _romance-_ nya sudah muncul, ini _genre_ yang entah kenapa bisa saya masukin padahal pengalaman romens saya cuma sebatas gebetan sampai mantan gebetan aja. /jangancurhatkeum

Omong-omong, _romance_ -nya udah dari chapter lalu sih, tapi yang ini lebih kentara. (?) _Anti mainstream_ ya _pair-_ nya? Nggak apa-apalah ya, kan fiksi penggemar. Ehehe hehrhr ehrhehhehehwhwhhehe. /keum

Maaf _update-_ nya super-duper-lama. Kalau dibolehin ngeles ya ... alesannya nggak jauh-jauh sih dari "sibuk". :"3 Semoga suka dan selalu kepo sama kelanjutan kisah Len yang senantiasa saya nistain, HAHAHA. /digetok fans lens/

Akhir kata, semoga menghibur!

regards,

keumcchi yang lagi mudik dan kena macet.


End file.
